Moving On
by Addie W
Summary: What happens if Edward lies again? What happens if he leaves Bella again, and Carlisle can't change her because there's no peaceful way around the treaty? Well, Bella tries to move on, of course. But does it work? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Thinking about life and Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I don't own Edward, or Bella, or any of the other characters that are in those books. I do own Mark.

Thanks for reading, and please review at the end. :)

* * *

"Honey?" I called as I opened the front door to our apartment.

"In here," Mark called back, his voice coming from small living room. I faintly heard the sound of some sports game on the T.V. in the background. I took my key out of the door and walked down the short hallway to the kitchen, dropped my bag on the table, and then went out the other kitchen door and into the living room, where I gave Mark a kiss on the top of his head.

"How was school for you today?" I asked as I went around the edge of the couch to sit next to him.

"It was okay," he answered with a shrug, not bothering to take his eyes off the football game. "How was it for you?"

"It was just like usual," I answered glumly. He finally tore his gaze away from the T.V. set and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Did you see another Edward look-alike again?" he asked sympathetically.

"I have one in my composition class," I complained. "He sits in the front, right in front of the professor, so I can't help but see him," I complained.

"It'll get better," Mark promised, and gave me a quick kiss. "It's getting better for me all the time." He gave me a hopeful smile and then turned his attention back to the game. I stood up and went to go start supper.

As I cooked, I found myself thinking about Mark and I again. We were married, yes, but we didn't get married out of love for each other. It was more of a, "Get-my-parents-off-my-back" type arrangement. We had both loved someone else, and both of our hearts were broken. We understood each other, we understood the pain that we both felt at losing our loves, our futures, and we could connect with each other well. We were both very much alike, in more ways that one.

Mark is quiet and shy, and doesn't connect well with others. He prefers reading a book to talking to anyone, so I suppose you could call him a nerd. He's very studious and gets some of the best grades in our classes. He isn't very popular, as you may imagine, and that was what killed him.

Mark had loved a girl named Alisiya. She was perfect for him, or so he claimed. She was wonderful and funny and smart and beautiful, and any other perfect adjective you could think of. They were going to get married… and then she found someone who was more popular than Mark. Mark was too quiet, too shy, for her popular views. She left him, and broke his heart almost as much as Edward had broken mine.

I, of course, loved Edward. After the Italy incident, he promised that he would never leave me. He told me that he loved me. But he lied, again. He left because he was afraid that he would hurt me, or that once Carlisle changed me that I wouldn't stay with him, or any other stupid reason that he could come up with. He didn't really explain it to me. I don't think he even explained it to his family. I think he really left because we found out there was no way to go around the treaty. They couldn't bite me without starting a war, and he didn't want that to happen, so he left. I would have gone after him, still would have asked Carlisle to change me, if it weren't for the fact that it would start a war. I didn't want to do that to the Cullens, so I just told Carlisle to forget about it.

All Alice could tell me about Edward was that he wasn't going to come back. At least this time he didn't take his family with him. Alice was the only reason why I didn't go jump off a cliff… a real one with no water at the bottom. I had no will to live, but Alice kept me going. She and Esme were there the entire time for me. Carlisle kept reminding me to do things like eat and drink so that he wouldn't have to hospitalize me, Emmett would try to cheer me up, Jasper would try to help cheer me up using his power, and Rosalie even tried to help. She and Alice would take me on shopping trips, shopping trips which I didn't want to go on, but still did without complaint because I had no will to fight. But Alice and Esme were the most help. Alice and Jasper attended Peninsula Community College with me, and I would go over to their house to do homework. They explained that Edward went to some good college in the Midwest, so that anyone who asked didn't think that he'd left me again. Charlie even bought that story, though he was a bit suspicious when I returned to my zombie state for a week or two. I just explained that I missed Edward, and he softened up a little.

"Touchdown!!!!" The announcer on T.V. shouted, startling me out of my thoughts. I glanced in to the living room for a moment before looking at the potatoes I was cutting. I decided that they were small enough and threw them in the pot with the broth, meat, and other vegetables. I moved the pot over to the stove and turned the burner on high.

While I stirred I fell back into my thoughts. I had met Mark in my Art Appreciation class at Peninsula Community College. We had an assignment to go to a museum with a partner that the teacher picked. Mark was my partner, of course. We failed that assignment. We were too busy talking to look at the art. We figured out that we had a lot in common, and I actually enjoyed spending time with him. The class ended, along with the school year, and I didn't see him again until school started again.

He looked me up and came to my house. Charlie was suspicious, naturally, and when I didn't tell Mark to go away, that's when Charlie finally realized that Edward wasn't coming back. He called Renee, she and Phil came to visit, and they yelled at me for lying to them. They told me to move on with my life, to find someone else. "I told you so," got repeated a lot in reference to Edward leaving, I cried a lot, my parents ganged up on me, and they both insisted that if I didn't move on that they would make me go see a shrink. So I moved on. At least, I made them believe I did. Mark's parents were trying to tell him that he needed to move on too, so we agreed to get married to appease our parents. We smiled for the photos, acted happy on our wedding day, had an okay honeymoon to Europe (his parents helped pay) and then we returned to college in time for the second semester to start.

I've been married to Mark for almost two years. We're now at Washington State University. We don't love each other, not like we should. Our honeymoon was more of a sightseeing vacation than a honeymoon should be, and our intimate relationship is practically nonexistent. We kiss, we sleep in the same bed, I'm now Mrs. Isabella Marie Kingery, and that's about it. Everyone thinks we're happy, everyone except the Cullens, because they know me better than that

The Cullens don't know where I am. We figured this was for the best, since the Volturi would be looking for me at one point or another. If Edward was correct, they won't be able to find me while I'm on my own. If I'm not with the Cullens, and the Cullens really don't know where I am, then the Volturi won't have any idea where to look. Alice gave me a cell phone, that they were paying for, of course, and made me promise to call at least once a week, or whenever I needed help. I accepted it, but only because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She understands the need for me to stay away and the need for my location to remain a secret, but that doesn't mean it made it any easier on her. I know she misses me, just as much as I miss her. And I miss her like I've never missed anyone before-except Edward. But it didn't kill me to leave her. It was close, but I survived.

The timer beeped for the soup, and I stirred it a little longer before turning off the burner and moving the pot over. I took out two bowls and filled them, added a spoon to each, and carried them into the living room. I gave one to Mark and kept the other for myself. I watched the rest of the football game with Mark and ate my soup before going to work on my homework. Mark did the same. It was our routine, and we were okay with it. This life was better than being alone, we both agreed, and so this was how we lived.

* * *

OK, so that's the first chapter. It's a little slow, I know, but it's setting up the story. The action (though I'm not sure exactly what the action will be) will start soon.

Please review! I need to know what you think so I know how I can fix it. Also, if nobody wants to read it, then I won't finish writing it. It's as simple as that. Just let me know if I should continue please. :)

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	2. Unexpected Calls and Unwanted News

A/N: Thanks to all my ever so lovely reviewers! Your responses convinced me to type up the second chapter today.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

* * *

I was sitting at my desk trying to finish studying for my calculus final when my cell phone rang. It was the upbeat tune I had chosen for Alice, and it was coming from my purse… which was all the way across the apartment, meaning in the kitchen. I bolted out of my chair, tripping, of course, and fell into the waiting arms of Mark.

"Thanks!" I said quickly, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he set me upright. I dashed into the kitchen, this time without incident, and flipped open my phone.

"Hi Alice," I gasped.

"You know, if I didn't know that you had caller ID I'd wonder if you were psychic. I mean, you never ask if it's me, you just know," Alice teased me.

"I didn't even look at my phone, Alice. I know which ring tone I have set for you."

"Well, then let's say that you didn't have caller ID. The phone wouldn't know it's me, so it wouldn't play my song, and then you'd have to ask who it is when you pick up," Alice pointed out.

"True," I allowed, waiting for Alice to move on.

"I think the general population would die if they didn't know who was calling," Alice continued, oblivious to the fact that I didn't really care that much about caller ID.

"The general population excluding the family psychic, of course," I said.

"Well, I'm not a member of the general public to begin with, so it's not an issue!" Alice laughed.

"So, besides trying to get me killed by calling on a Wednesday instead of a Friday and catching me off guard, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked as I settled onto the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, sorry about your little trip," Alice said, though it was an unconvincing sorry. "Aren't you glad Mark was right behind you?" She giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"He knows bad things happen if I don't answer my phone when you call," I pointed out to her.

"Well, in my defense, I had just seen you falling down some stairs that one time, and I didn't want that to happen, so I was calling to warn you."

"Alice, you calling is what made me fall down the stairs. I was surprised, and you know me and my balance issues."

"But then you didn't answer your phone, so I was worried that you actually had fallen down the stairs and I was too late, so I kept calling until someone picked up."

"But the point is that he knows that I'll rush across the apartment to get the phone so you don't leave about 40 voicemails."

"I know!" Alice said, and I could just hear her beaming on the other end. I rolled my eyes again.

"But that didn't answer my question." I reminded her. "Why are you calling today?"

"Can't I call my best friend any time I want?" Alice pouted.

"Alice," I said warningly. "You're in far too good of a mood for this to be a purely social call. What's happening that I need to be afraid of?"

"We're going shopping!"

"No."

"Bel-la!" she whined. "You have to get something new to wear for the Christmas party!"

"What Christmas party?" I asked suspiciously.

"The one at our house over the winter break," Alice answered. "And I AM taking you and Mark shopping."

"Mark and I already have plans over the winter break," I lied. "We won't be in Forks."

"Bella, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Alice asked. "I know your only plans are to stay on campus, be bored, and do nothing."

"I don't wanna go shopping," I whined.

"Rose and Esme and I are all going, and you're coming with us whether you like it or not," Alice informed me. "You can bring Mark if you want, but if he doesn't want to go, then the guys will be watching some T.V. at the house and he can stay with them."

"Whatever she's volunteering me for, I say no!" Mark called from the other room. "I heard the word shopping, and I know my name was in there somewhere!"

"We aren't going shopping, honey, it's fine!" I called back.

"Yes, you are," Alice insisted. "I've already seen it, and you don't bet against me, now do you?"

"Maybe not before," I answered quietly, "But now I do."

"Bella…" Alice said warningly.

"You're the one who brought it up," I said. The light conversation was gone now, replaced by a somber mood and whispering voices. I never told Mark what the Cullens were, and I never wanted him to find out. "I didn't bet against you before, but I'm still not one of you, and you had that vision. Things change, and that's one thing that won't ever happen. I'm happy with Mark-"

Alice cut me off with a short laugh. "No, you're not, Bella. I'm your best friend, I know these things. You're no happier with him than you were without him."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I've bet against you before."

"Well, I'm winning this time!" Alice exclaimed, trying to return the conversation to the previous mood. "You're coming shopping, and you'll like it!"

"Oh, now I'm really betting against you," I jested. "I'll never enjoy shopping!"

"Anyway, we've already told Charlie that you're coming home on December 17, so you'd better be here so he doesn't get mad," Alice finished.

"Alice!" I scolded her, "You're not playing fair!"

"I never have!' She laughed. "See you in a few days!"

I was about to protest, but her laughter got cut off when she hung up.

"Stupid vampires," I muttered as I closed my phone.

"How was Alice?" Mark asked from the door to the bedroom.

"As annoying as ever," I grumbled, and he laughed.

"Another shopping trip, I take it?"

"Yes," I admitted begrudgingly. "She already told Charlie we'll be back in town by the seventeenth."

Mark laughed and went back into the bedroom. "I suppose I should start packing, then."

I groaned and flopped back onto the couch. "You aren't supposed to be going along with this!" I accused him.

"I found out the hard way never to bet against Alice!" he called back.

"Not as hard as me," I muttered so he wouldn't hear.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be up tomorrow, but if not, it should be up sometime this week.

Please review and tell me if I need to fix something! I want input to make the story better!

Addie


	3. Packing

"Bella, where's my laptop?" Mark called from the living room.

"I don't know!" I called back from the bathroom. "Have you seen my toothbrush?"

"Your toothbrush is already in your bag!" Mark called.

"Oh," I said, and then thought about his laptop. "Is your laptop in your computer bag already?"

"No! It's no-" he started, and then stopped. "Oh, wait, it is," he called back. "Thanks!"

December seventeenth. The day we were supposed to be back in Forks. The day we were supposed to leave at six in the morning, and at 10 we were still running around trying to figure out where all of our stuff was. The day that Mark was going to get to drive eight and a half hours while I laughed at him. And we weren't ready yet.

"Where's my MP3 player?!" Mark exclaimed.

"In the bedroom, on the nightstand," I answered.

"Did you pack your MP3 player?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do for the eight and a half hours that you're driving?"

"Talk to me?" he asked as he poked his head in the door.

I laughed at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Not a chance. I'm sleeping and listening to music."

He pouted at me. "But I want to talk to my lovely wife while we're driving to HER town to see HER dad and HER old boyfriend's family."

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you pout?" I asked teasingly. I tried to slip out the door past him, but it was a narrow door, and he didn't move, so I ended up getting wedged there.

"I think you have…" he whispered and gave me a kiss while I was stuck inches in front of him. We stayed like that for a few seconds, both enjoying the calm in the middle of the chaos known as packing. I was the first to break away.

"Let me out," I laughed, and lightly smacked him upside the head. "I still have to pack my clothes."

"You know Alice will just buy you more when we're shopping. Don't bother packing more than a few outfits," he teased as he stepped out and let me go.

"I always hope that she'll stop spending so much money on me," I sighed, and walked into the bedroom.

"I think as long as Carlisle doesn't cut the funding to her credit card she'll continue to buy you things," Mark pointed out. "I don't mind, it just means I don't have to buy my needy wife quite as much."

"Hey!" I protested, sticking my head back out. "I'm not that needy!"

"Tell my credit card that," Mark retorted.

"Oh, you…" I fumed, unable to find an appropriate comeback, "Just… just go eat something so it doesn't spoil in the fridge while we're gone."

He grinned and obediently went into the kitchen, but not before sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck mine right back out at him before going back in the bedroom to finish packing. I already knew this was going to be a long Christmas break, and it hadn't even started.


	4. On the Road Again

A/N:

Okie dokie, peoples! You're all totally awesome for reading, and you're even more awesome if you've reviewed! Words can't express how happy I am that you guys like this!

I got the comment for the last chapter that it was fluff... and so it was. But this chapter actually has some action in it. And, of course, I leave you with a cliff hanger at the end… but there' action after the initial fluff, and that's what counts!

Anyway, on with the chapter. There's another (more important) author's note at the end.

* * *

"Bella?" The word filtered through my dream, but I ignored it.

"Bella. Wake up."

"Uggg," I groaned.

Mark seemed satisfied that I had answered in one form, even if it wasn't the way he wanted me to answer. His next vocalization was more confident.

"Bella, I'm stopping so we can get gas and eat," he said. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I just wanna sleep," I grumbled and curled into a tighter ball on the seat. My stomach, however, betrayed me and started talking to Mark in groans and grumbles.

"It sounds just like you while you're trying to wake up!" Mark joked, and I waved an arm at him in an attempt to hit him. I didn't succeed.

"Be nice, Bella," he scolded me. "I'm the one driving."

"And I'm the one trying to sleep," I retorted. "Don't bother me."

"Don't make me lift you out of the car and carry you into the restaurant."

I pried open and eye and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"No," I sighed in defeat. "I know you when you're in this mood. There's no stopping you." I opened the other eye and started stretching as Mark pulled into a gas station.

"I'm going to fill up with gas and then we'll go eat," he said. I nodded absently and pulled out my MP3 player.

I didn't get to listen to my music for very long, though, because my cell phone started ringing. It was Alice, of course.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"Getting gas."

"It's 3:30! You're already an hour late!"

"We didn't leave until 11, Alice. Calm down."

"Bel-la!" she whined. "Don't tell me to calm down! I just can't wait to see you! We're all waiting, and just because we're immortal _doesn't_ mean we're that patient! Carlisle's the only one who isn't antsy!"

"Everyone?" I squeeked.

"Well, everyone except Edward." Alice admitted. "We haven't heard from him since he left."

"Okay," I sighed in relief. I could almost see Alice rolling her eyes.

"So you'll be here around 7:30?" she asked.

"Alice, have you forgotten who I'm talking to?" I reminded her.

"I was just checking!" she insisted. Mark slid back in the car and gave me a questioning look.

"It's Alice," I told him. He grinned and started the car.

"Alice, we're going to go eat," I said, "And then we'll be on the road again. We'll call before we get to Forks so you can meet us at Charlie's house, okay?"

"Don't take too long!" Alice instructed me, and then hung up.

"I swear, she'll have a heart attack one of these days because something doesn't happen when it's supposed to," Mark said after my phone was closed.

"I don't think anything is ever going to give Alice a heart attack," I countered, ignoring the irony of the conversation. "I think she'll give IT a heart attack when she chews it out for being late."

We laughed, and he pulled into a parking spot at McDonalds.

"I figure if Alice is already calling, we'd better eat fast food," Mark explained.

"It'd be better to do drive up," I said, but unbuckled and we went inside.

"Do you want to drive?" Mark asked when we came out.

"Sure," I answered, "That way when Alice calls again _you_ get to deal with her!"

"You're evil," Mark informed me as he handed over the keys.

"I can be," I agreed.

I had been driving for two hours, while Mark slept, when the trip became interesting.

I'd been listening to one of the CDs in the car, I didn't know which one since it was one of Mark's, when the deer jumped out in front of us. I slammed on the break… and hit a patch of ice. The car spun, slammed the driver's side into one of the deer, spun some more, and then rolled down the ditch. Mark woke up somewhere in there, probably when I screamed.

We ended up at the bottom of the ditch, luckily right side up. I was frozen, unable to remove my hands from the wheel.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mark asked. I blinked a few times and turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Bella… Honey, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N…no." I stuttered. He unbuckled and opened his door before coming around and opening mine. He unbuckled me and pried my fingers from the wheel before helping me out of the car. He pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. "Neither of us are hurt. We're both perfectly fine. The car got a little dinted, but it's old anyway. We needed to get a new one."

"I almost got us killed," I answered, but that wasn't what had scared me. It was what I had seen right after the deer jumped. They weren't just crossing the road on some whim. They had been scared… by a werewolf. And I knew from past experience, where there were werewolves, there were vampires.

A twig snapped in the woods close by, and I froze, expecting the worst.

* * *

Buwahahaha! Cliffie! Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist. Writers love 'em, readers hate 'em, and yet they're so tempting to write.

I probably won't be updating tomorrow, and if I don't update tomorrow then you'll probably have to wait until Monday for the next chapter.

Read and review, please! Tell me what you think, what I could fix, any guesses of what's in the woods… anything you want, just please hit the nice little review button. :D

Until the next chapter,

Addie


	5. Guess who!

A/N: Holy Cow! You people are totally demanding! Well, your cries of how unfair it was that I left you with a cliffy struck my in the heart, and I'm typing this at 12:30 at night so I can just come post it tomorrow (today by the time I post this). But seriously, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again this weekend after this chapter. You'll all have to wait until Monday. No matter how many reviews I get telling me I'm evil. :P

Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

I buried my head in Mark's chest and hoped that it wouldn't be the end for both of us. I hoped that, if it was Victoria, or some other hungry vampire, that they would be satisfied with me and leave Mark alone. I hoped the Cullens would explain everything to him if he survived.

When I didn't hear Mark gasp I peaked at the woods. A deer stood just inside the tree line, watching us nervously. I almost laughed in relief when I realized that we weren't going to die.

"Are you okay down there?" someone called from the road. I looked up and saw that we were amassing quite the audience on the road; at least five cars had stopped and about twelve anxious faces peered down at us. More cars were stopping, and I looked down and hid behind Mark to minimize the embarrassment. Before I looked down though, I realized that the edge of the ditch was steep, and I wasn't looking forward to the climb while our ever growing audience watched.

"We're fine," Mark answered. "My wife's a little shook up, but we're not injured."

"I called the police, they said they were bringing an ambulance and a tow truck," another person called down.

I groaned. "Not a hospital," I begged.

"I'm serious, we're fine," Mark called. "We just need some help getting the car out of the ditch, and we'll need a ride to Forks."

"Forks?" a velvet voice asked from above, and my eyes snapped upward, searching for his face. I had peer around Mark to look for him.

There he was, after all that time. Edward Cullen had finally returned to Washington, and just in time to see me crash. His expression was shocked when he realized who I was, just as I'm sure my face was a mask of surprise. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he looked away.

"Yes, Forks," Mark answered, unaware of whom we were talking to. "Have you heard of it?"

"I was headed there myself…" Edward answered reluctantly. "However, I am unsure if I can fit both of you plus your things in my car."

"Let's just wait for the tow truck," I begged Mark, turning my face away from my angel, my one real love. "I'll call Alice and have her come pick us up, or something."

"Bella, do you really want to have to wait that long?" Mark asked.

"I don't mind," I insisted. "We don't want to inconvenience this gentleman. I'm sure he's happy being on his own."

I knew without looking that Edward's eyes would turn black at that comment. I was sure that he caught the double meaning behind my words.

"Not at all, _Bella,_" he said, stressing my name, "It would be a pleasure to drive you and your _husband_ to Forks to see my family."

Mark gasped, finally understanding. "That's Edward?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," I admitted. "That's him."

The police and ambulance sirens broke through the air then, and a moment later the site was swarming with activity. Mark and I were helped to the top of the ditch, our car was towed up when the tow truck arrived, we were checked over, and almost stuffed in the ambulance to go to the hospital for further testing. Edward came to our rescue then by mentioning that we were going to go straight to a doctor's house. The ambulance drove away without us as passengers, and I sighed in relief. The tow truck promised to drop our car off at the Cullen's house, and we pulled a few of our belongings out of it before allowing the tow truck to pull away.

I looked at my phone-it said that I had 13 new voicemails. I rolled my eyes and called Alice while I waited for Mark to grab everything he wanted out of the car.

"Bella, oh my gosh, Bella, are you alright?" Alice squeaked.

"We're fine," I assured her. "You'll never guess who we're catching a ride from, though."

"Did he really?" Alice asked. "I saw him debating whether or not to stop! But he really did?! Oh, Bella!"

" Alice, we'll be there soon." I promised hurriedly. Mark was coming, and I didn't want him to overhear anything he wasn't supposed to.

We piled our things in Edward's Volvo and took off towards Forks. We made the two and a half hour drive in under an hour. The familiar shapes and houses of Forks, of my true home, began to show themselves again, and I found myself glad to be back.

The entire ride had passed in silence, with the hostility rolling off Edward in sheets. He pulled into his long, twisting driveway and in no time we were at the front door.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She ran forward and gave me a huge hug almost before I was out of the car. "We were so worried!"

"We're fine," I assured her. She nodded and ran over to Edward.

"Welcome back," she said quietly, but then her face broke into a grin. "We've missed you so much!"

She pulled Edward into the house, and Mark and I followed. There would be an explosion when we entered the door, and I wasn't sure if it would be a good explosion or a bad one.

** (A/N: It was so tempting to leave it here... but I think you guys would try to kill me again, so I decided not to...)**

"Guess who's home!" Alice called into the house as she walked in the front door with Edward in tow. Mark and I entered silently behind them.

"Who?" Carlisle asked as he came down the stairs at a human pace. He was obviously not expecting Edward, though, because he stopped in his tracks when he could finally see the door.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"Edward!" Esme echoed as she raced down the stairs past Carlisle. The entire family came rushing down after her, and Edward was smothered in hugs before he even had a chance to escape.

"And Bella and Mark!" Esme added after giving Edward a hug. "Welcome home to the both of you, too." She gave us a warm smile, and I knew she was overjoyed that we were all here, including Edward, for this holiday.

"We're all here this year," Alice pointed out. "We'll have to have an even bigger party!"

"No," I groaned. Everyone laughed at me, everyone except Edward. He just glared.

"Bella, maybe you should go outside to call Charlie," Carlisle suggested. "You'll get a better signal on your phone out there, and he wanted you to call as soon as you got in."

"I'll do that now," I said. I went outside to sit on the bench swing on the front porch and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed my Dad's number and waited for him to pick up.

I felt someone sit down on the swing with me, and I turned to see who it was. My heart about stopped when I saw it was Edward.

"Hello," he said simply. I couldn't do anything but stare at him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that wasn't quite as bad of a cliffy, was it? I'll tell you now that they're going to talk, just so you don't go insane on me. ;)

Read and review, please!  
Addie


	6. I'm Doomed!

I was so busy staring at Edward that I didn't realize Charlie had picked up.

"Hello? Hello? Is this a prank call? Hello?!" Charlie was saying on the other end of the line.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Hi, Dad. You were cutting out there for a second," I lied. "I was just calling to let you know that Mark and I are back in town."

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked worriedly. "Alice called and said you were in an accident."

"We're fine," I assured him as I tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore Edward. "I hit a patch of ice and rolled the car down a ditch. The car's seen better days, but Mark and I are fine. We'll probably be a little sore in the morning, but that's nothing major."

"Where are you at?" Charlie asked.

"We're at the Cullen's house," I answered. "We caught a ride from a friend who was passing by, and since the Cullen's house is closer than yours we stopped here first. We'll be home later tonight to see you."

"Are you staying here again?" Charlie asked.

"Unless you've done something to the full sized bed in my room that I don't know about, yes," I answered.

"Good. I'll see you later, then," Charlie said.

"Yeah, see you later. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too," he answered gruffly. He hung up, and I sighed. I slowly closed my phone and turned to look at Edward.

"Did you want something?" I inquired coldly. Edward simply gazed at me. I glared back.

"Not really," Edward finally answered. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" I snapped.

"That would be entirely fair," Edward answered. "I would deserve it."

"You're right, you do," I answered, and stood up to go inside. As I stormed past Edward he reached out and grabbed be around the waist, and in a movement that was so fast I didn't even realize what was happening, pulled me onto his lap. His lips were on mine before I could register that I wasn't even walking towards the house.

Once I realized that my lips were on his, I kissed back for a few seconds, but it didn't last long, because then my brain caught up with me.

"Eww, Edward, I'm married!" I shrieked at him as I pulled away. I struggled out of his hold and marched into the house.

All the vampires gave me sympathetic looks as I walked in, so I knew they had heard. Mark was the only one who hadn't heard, so he gave me a smile.

"What'd Charlie have to say?" he asked while Emmett set up the XBOX 360.

"He just wanted to make sure we were okay," I answered before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. I heard Edward growl behind me.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Mark asked when we pulled away from each other. He glanced behind me, and realized what I was doing. A grin spread across his face. "Perhaps we should roll the car more often," he joked, and then pulled me in for another kiss.

The growl was louder this time, so Mark even noticed it.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked Carlisle.

"No, we don't…" Carlisle asked, confused, and then made the connection and amended, "Well, we don't own a dog. There's a stray one wandering in the woods that stops by sometimes. Edward, would you like to go in the kitchen and get some scraps for it? The pork chops in the fridge are from a couple of weeks ago and need thrown out anyway."

"Fine," Edward spat, and stopped into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Jasper inquired, and winked at me when Mark couldn't see.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when Emmett finally got the XBOX working. "Let's go to my room!"

"No," I groaned. "Anywhere but your room."

"Then we'll go to mine!" Rosalie exclaimed and pulled me away from Mark.

"Mark, save me!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Hun," Mark answered absently as he and the rest of the guys, minus Edward, sat down to play some video game.

"Esme?" I begged.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't even try to get in their way when their on a mission to make you their personal Barbie."

"Somebody?" I squeaked over my shoulder as they pulled me up the stairs.

No one paid attention to me as I was whisked off to my death. I was almost offended.

"No one's going to help you, Bella," Alice said. "Trust me, I know."

"I don't want to be a Barbie," I whispered dramatically. "No one is going to save me, and I'm going to die."

"At least you'll die pretty!" Rose laughed, and Alice joined in. They forced me in Rose's door, and locked it behind me.

"I'm doomed!" I wailed quietly.

Laughter and getting shoved onto a stool were the only replies.


	7. Sorry, Bella, I'm out of my league

A/N: Okay, sorry about this, but I just realized I might not have time to update over the next couple of days, so I wrote a short, fluffy filler chapter to appease you all… and to write this lovery author's note. ;) I may have time to update on Wednesday, but an unexpected event concerning the college class I'm going to start in January came up for tomorrow, and on top of show choir practice and helping with the middle school play tryouts as a high school assistant, and homework, I'll be totally swamped. Once again, I'm sorry, but life happens, and I'm just along for the ride.

* * *

"MARK!!! MARK!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!" I called, and ran out the door. I was amazed I even made it that far. I continued down the stairs, tripped into Edward's waiting arms at the bottom, and then untangled myself from him and ran to sit on Mark's lap.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he tried to peer around me at the T.V. screen.

"They're trying to make me wear some lacy number under some new fashon that I'll never be caught in unless I'm dead," I whispered with mock fear. "Don't let them get me," I pleaded.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rose called. There were a few whispers, and then, "I mean Kingery!"

"Bella, get your little behind back up here right now or we'll come down there to get you, and if we have to get you it will be a much less pleasant lacy number with an even more revealing outfit!" Alice warned.

"Ooops, gotta go," I said with a quick kiss on Mark's cheek. I tried to stand up, but he pinned me to his chest.

"Nope," he countered.

"Mark, did you not just hear what they said?" I asked.

"I did," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I gasped. "You WANT them to put me in the lacy number?" I squeaked, my voice rising about two octaves.

"Uh huh." Mark answered.

I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you were always like a second father to me. Can you make your children behave?"

"Sorry, Bella," Carlisle answered solemnly. "I'm out of my league."

"Come on, Bella," Alice ordered. She and Rose marched into the room, and I cowered against Mark.

"I'm being held captive," I insisted.

"We know," Rose said. "But you still receive the same punishment because you wouldn't have been held captive by Mark if you hadn't run out my room in the first place."

"Mark, you are dead meat!" I threatened as they pulled me towards Rose's room again.

"Tell me again in bed tonight," Mark joked. Almost everyone laughed, and I blushed, of course.

"There's that dog again," Mark commented when Edward growled, probably because of something someone, like Mark, was thinking. Everyone looked at Edward, and he glared back.

"What?" he demanded crossly. "I'm not going to go feed it again."


	8. My Lady Dracula

A/N: Sorry about the wait, people. All I can say is that life happened. It has an annoying habit of trying to prevent me from writing.

If you sent me a review for the last two chapters and I have not responded yet, I'm sorry. I promise I will when I have time to sit down and do it. I'd just like to thank all of you for taking the time to read and review my story. It's amazing to me that so many people actually like my story. It is impossible to say how much I appreciate all of you. You all make my day!

On with the chapter. :D

* * *

"You guys realize that doing my hair and make-up is pointless, because I'm going to go to bed as soon as I get home, right?" I asked while my two beauticians named Alice and Rosalie worked on my hair and make-up, respectively.

"Stop moving," Rose ordered. "Otherwise something will smudge and I'll have to start over."

I grudgingly obeyed. I knew if they said they would start over, that nothing would stop them, and I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

4 hours of work later, they forced me in the lacy number and outfit of Alice's choosing, and then released me into the house. I carefully made my way downstairs and stood behind Mark. I leaned forward and used the top of his head as an arm rest.

"Are you ready to escape?" I asked.

"I don't want to escape," Mark answered without looking up.

"I do," I said, "before Alice and Rose decide that they need to fix something that they did wrong."

"What did we do wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," I quickly assured her. "I'm just saying I want to leave before you two decide that you maybe didn't do something right."

"It's nice," Jasper complimented me. Everyone else looked then.

My chocolate brown hair was shiny and in loose curls which framed my face. My make-up was perfect, of course. The shirt was a dark blue, not quite navy blue, but dark like that, and was a halter top. The pants were tight enough that they hugged my curves nicely, but didn't look like they were painted on. The halter top had small sequins sewn on, and it shimmered whenever I moved. All in all, it was a stunning combination, and with Rose and Alice as my beauticians, I looked like a model. Well, as close to a model as I was ever going to look.

Mark looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Edward looked stunned. Emmett looked like he wanted to compliment me, but fear of his wife's wrath kept him back. Carlisle even looked impressed. Esme grinned at me.

"That… that… that's still Bella, right?" Mark asked.

"Yes," I answered impatiently.

"You look… wow. It's just… just wow." He said, clearly at a loss for words.

"It's not that nice," I protested.

"Can you two come get Bella ready for school each morning?" Mark asked Alice and Rose. They laughed, but said no.

"Let's go," I prompted. Mark groaned and stood up.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow to go shopping," Alice informed me.

"You mean this torture wasn't in place of the torture called shopping?"

"8:00 AM tomorrow," Rose warned me. "We're bringing the guys."

"I suppose I'll see you then," I answered. Mark and I picked up our stuff and headed for the door. Rose and Alice followed us.

"What's THAT?" Rose asked when she saw our car, which had arrived by tow truck a couple of hours earlier. She had been too preoccupied torturing me to hear the truck pull in.

"Our car…" I answered tentatively.

"It's staying here. I'll work on it and have it looking and working better in a few days," she promised.

"Oh, Rose, would you?" I asked. "We would owe you big time if you did that."

"Nonsense," she responded. "It's a challenging project. I haven't had one of those in a while."

"You can take the spare car," Carlisle offered. "It's out in the garage."

"Thanks," Mark said. "What kind is it?"

"It's the only car, well, vehicle, we have that Bella likes to drive," Alice answered. "It's her old truck, with a few minor adjustments so it works better."

"You call a new engine a minor adjustment?" I asked.

"At least it can go faster than 45 now," Rose pointed out.

"Thanks," Mark said, cutting off the reply I was about to give Rose. I glared at him, and he grinned.

"I still haven't forgiven you for holding me captive," I huffed and started out towards the garage.

We got everything loaded in the truck and I drove home. We said hello to Charlie and took our stuff up to my room. It was a little more cramped with the bigger bed, but it was okay for our short visits. I took a shower first while Mark talked with Charlie, and then Mark took a shower while I took Charlie duty. My dad and I caught up on what had happened in the past semester, and then Mark and I went to bed.

"I never would have guessed that Rose likes fixing cars," Mark commented once we were both under the covers.

"She seems too perfect and beautiful for that, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Girls who look like that typically don't like to get their hands dirty," Mark agreed. "I can't imagine her with greasy hands and dirty clothes after rolling around on the ground under a car for a little while."

"That family is always full of surprises," I said. "They never cease to amaze me."

"Are you okay with Edward being back?" Mark asked.

I didn't answer at first. He knew that I was thinking and didn't push me. Instead he took my hand and started tracing circles in my palm.

"That tickles," I complained, but he merely smiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, referring to Edward once again.

"I'm not sure how I feel," I admitted. "I never stopped loving him. I know that's not fair to you-"

"We both agreed to get married to give our parents the illusion that we have moved on," Mark interrupted me. "I am not offended to hear that you still love him."

"Sometimes I wonder if you want more in our relationship," I said quietly.

Mark put his arm under me and pulled me closer to him. "Sometimes I do. But I know that what you're going through is so much worse than what I went through. I know that time will heal you, if you want it to. Or it may not. You don't seem to be getting better very quickly. But every once and a while," he lightly kissed my ear, and it sent a shiver down my spine, "I see a little bit of happiness. I see a little bit of hope. And I just have to keep hoping that you'll get better. I will understand if you want to leave me for him. I might do the same to you if Alicia wanted me back. But I want us to stay friends, if that's possible."

"Oh, Mark," I sighed, and turned onto my side so I could bury my face in his shoulder and put an arm around him. "You're so wonderful. What did I do to deserve having you in my life?"

"You gave this shy student a chance to talk with someone who understands him," Mark answered. He stroked my hair and planted a kiss on top of my head. "You were more of a godsend to me than I was to you."

"I was contemplating suicide," I whispered. "But Alice knows me so well that she seemed to know what I was planning before I even got very far with planning it. She was the first reason why I didn't kill myself. The second reason is you. We needed each other more than we could admit out loud, and I could tell."

"But we're both a little better now," Mark said. "Well, I'm a lot better. It just took some time, and seeing that it wasn't the end of the world."

"Edward tried to kiss me today," I said.

"And how did that go?" Mark asked.

"I said, 'Eww! I'm married!' and went back in the house."

"So that's what you were screaming about," Mark said thoughtfully.

"Yes, that was it," I answered.

"You know, I'm no expert, but I'm willing to bet that most girls wouldn't say the word 'eww' immediately following a kiss from Edward," Mark mused.

"You're right, they wouldn't," I admitted. "But he needs to learn that he can't just come back after all this time and try to kiss a married woman."

"Do they really have a stray dog?" Mark asked skeptically. "I noticed that the growling always came from Edward's direction."

"Edward has a temper problem," I giggled. "They may have a stray dog, but I'm pretty sure what you were hearing was Edward."

"They aren't normal, are they?" Mark asked. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really," I admitted.

"They scare me," Mark admitted. "I'm not sure why."

"No one ever is," I told him. "They just seem to scare people."

"You know their secret, don't you?" he asked.

"What secret?" I asked, playing stupid.

"How they're so different," Mark responded.

"I don't even know that one," I informed him. "I don't think there's some specific reason."

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Mark asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," I insisted.

"By the way, am I still dead meat?" Mark asked teasingly. He softly ran his lips up and down my neck, and I shivered once again.

"Yes," I whispered. "You're still ground beef."

"I thought I was dead meat," Mark reminded me as he tenderly kissed the inside of my wrists.

"Ground beef is still a… a form of… of… dead meat," I said, pausing every few words as he distracted me with the kisses, which were now trailing up my arms from the inside of my wrists to the crook of my elbow.

"I'm not really dead meat, am I?" Mark asked innocently.

"Yes," I answered, unable to say any more.

"Do you like this?" Mark asked in between kisses.

"Mmm hmmm," I answered, unable to find words.

"Are you still wearing the lacy thing Alice gave you?" Mark teased me.

"Mark!" I exclaimed, breaking out the power of his distraction. "Get on your side of the bed!"

"But-" he protested.

"But nothing!" I retorted. " Get on your side of the bed and stay there!"

"Bel-la!" He whined.

"I'll go sleep on the couch, mister, I'm serious," I threatened.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I was only joking."

"And I'm a vampire. Go to sleep."

"You expect me to be able to sleep after that announcement?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Mark," I said warningly.

"Yes, My Lady Dracula. I'm going to sleep now."

* * *

A/N: OK, I think that's a little longer than the others. Once again, I'm sorry I took so long to update, and I'll try to respond to the reviews sometime in the near future, I promise.

Until the next chapter,

Addie


	9. Absolute Torture

The next morning I shuffled downstairs to get some breakfast. I yawned as I entered the kitchen, and then gave Charlie a sleepy grin.

"Morning, Dad," I said with another yawn.

"Morning, Bells," Charlie answered. "Did you two sleep well?"

I glanced at Mark, who had followed me, and grinned. We had made up, and Mark had finally gotten his chance to see me in the lacy attire which Alice had forced me into. He grinned back, remembering our activities, which had lasted until one or two in the morning.

"We did," Mark answered for me with a grin. "Thanks for asking."

He sat at the table while I went to find the cereal and bowls. I put the three different kinds of cereal on the table with the bowls, spoons, and milk, and then shuffled over to the refrigerator to get the juice.

"So what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked after a moment.

"Alice is taking me shopping," I answered and made a face. "I think she's making Mark come too."

"Does she ever get tired of shopping?" Mark inquired.

"I think even if she's alive for an eternity that she'll never get tired of shopping," I sighed. "When she's old and has grey hair and can't walk, she'll still take her motorized wheelchair around the malls and buy everything."

Mark and Charlie laughed at the thought, and I chuckled too. The thought of Alice with her spiky hair turned grey, a motorized wheelchair, and a big bag on the back of the chair for her purchases zooming around the mall knocking people over on her way to sales was very funny, even if it would never happen. I sat down and poured my cereal, and then started to eat.

"What time is Alice coming to get you?" Charlie asked.

I looked at the clock, which read 6:45. "She'll be here in 15 minutes to get me ready."

"Doesn't she know that you know how to dress yourself?" Charlie asked.

"Not like Alice can," Mark answered. "Bella always looks very nice when Alice gets her ready." He winked at me, and I blushed.

"I don't want to know," Charlie informed us when he saw our exchange. "I need to go to work anyway. Have a good time shopping, and try not to get in another crash."

"The Cullens are driving, we'll be fine," I assured him. "Have a good day at work, Dad." I stood up and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Don't let Alice kill you with too much shopping," He teased me.

I groaned. "That's my worst fear."

The men laughed at me, and Charlie left. Mark and I finished eating, and at precisely 7:00 the doorbell rang.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed when I opened the door. I stood back to let her and Jasper in. "Jasper's here to keep Mark company while I get you ready. I couldn't convince Rose to come, she's too busy working on your car, but everyone will be here in an hour so we can leave," she said in an excited rush, and I was only able to nod before she was dragging me through the house and up the stairs.

"I think you'll be able to get your clothes out of your room in a couple of minutes, but if you want to use the bathroom, you should do it now," Jasper warned Mark. I heard Mark's footsteps following us up the stairs.

"Girls, I'm going to take over the bathroom for a few minutes before you can," Mark informed us as Alice dug through my closet.

"That's fine," I assured him.

"Bella, where did you put that outfit I got you last time?" Alice demanded.

"Which one?" I asked, and Mark rolled his eyes.

* * *

The doorbell rang an hour after Alice arrived. Mark answered the door. 

"Everybody else is here!" he called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a few minutes!" Alice called down. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and Rose joined us a few seconds after that.

"I'll finish her make-up," Rose offered. Alice moved behind me to finish my hair, and a few moments later I was ready.

"Let's go!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced down the stairs. I followed at a much slower pace, and Rose followed behind me.

"Which cars did you bring, and who's riding with who?" I asked.

"You, Mark, Jasper and I are riding with Edward in his Volvo, and everybody else is going with Rosalie in her BMW," Alice answered.

"Can't Bella and I ride in the BMW?" Mark whined.

"We'll go with Edward," Carlisle offered. Esme nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Mark said, and grinned. I was just relieved that I wouldn't have to ride with Edward.

"What are we waiting for?" Alice demanded, and started out the door. We all followed warily.

* * *

"Go try these on," Alice ordered as she piled several outfits in my arms.

"Yes, almighty Alice," I answered, and started towards the changing rooms.

"Don't forget to show everything to Rose!" Alice reminded me.

"How could I forget?" I muttered, and Alice laughed her tinkling laugh.

As soon as I was in the changing rooms, I pulled out my cell phone and called Mark.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked up.

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

"Barely," he answered. "Jasper's a terror when he's doing Alice's bidding."

"I don't want to feel the wrath of my wife," I heard Jasper apologize in the background.

"Get off the phone, Bella!" Rose called.

"Ooops, one of my jailers caught me on the phone," I whispered.

"Go before you get in trouble," Mark laughed.

"Love you, hun," I told him.

"Love you too," he answered, and we hung up.

"Bella!" Rose called warningly.

"I'm changing!" I called back.

"You're going too slow!" Rose informed me.

"Anything I do is too slow for your standards," I pointed out. She laughed but didn't deny it, and I got changed.

* * *

40 stores and 10 hours later, we left the mall. The vampires were carrying all the bags. I wasn't sure how they were going to fit all of them in the cars, but they managed somehow. I lay my head on Mark's shoulder… and woke up an hour later when we stopped in font of Charlie's house.

"Are we back already?" I asked groggily.

"Yes," Mark answered in a whisper. "Go back to sleep, I'll take you upstairs,"

"Okay," I mumbled, and closed my eyes again.

I felt Mark pick me up and carry me to the door, and then up the stairs. He set me on the bed, and I heard Alice dropping the bags in the corner.

"I'll be back in the morning to help her put these away," Alice told Mark. "The guys want you to come over to play video games."

"I think I'll take them up on that," Mark whispered. Alice must have nodded, because she didn't make any noise, and a moment later I felt Mark lay down next to me on the bed.

"Was it horrible?" he whispered. I shifted and snuggled closer to him.

"Absolute torture," I answered. He kissed the back of my head, and we fell asleep, both exhausted from our day of shopping.

* * *

A/N: Eeep! Sorry about the long wait, guys. The Holidays have been completely busy, and any opportunity to get on and write was taken by my mother, who made me help with anything she could think of.

Once again, I didn't really reply to any reviews for the past three chapters, and I'm thinking that I'll just reply to the ones that had actual questions and get back on track this time. So, if you sent me a review for any of the last three chapters and it didn't have a question, I'll just say here thanks for reading and reviewing and being such awesome people! If you asked a question, I'll go answer now.

I'll answer one question here. A couple of people have asked if Mark and Bella are actually intimate, or if they're just married and are like good friends. Apparently when Bella told Mark to get on his side of the bed, that confused people. Bella and Mark are very intimate-at certain times. It doesn't happen very often, to Mark's occasional displeasure. When Bella told him to get on his side of the bed, she was just trying to make a point. I mean, she said he was dead meat, so she couldn't give in to him that easily. He really asked for it, if you think about it.

I hope that clears things up for anyone who was confused. :)

Until next chapter,  
Addie


	10. An Unexpected Twist of Events

"Bells!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"What?" I demanded groggily.

"You have company!" He called back.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Send whoever it is up!" Mark yelled. He kissed the back of my head-we hadn't moved since falling asleep the night before- and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to go shower. I'm sure the guys are waiting for me at their house."

"Okay," I said, and closed my eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep.

I had no such luck.

Alice came bounding in the room a few seconds later. She passed Mark, who was on his way out.

"Bella!" she scolded me, "You didn't even change clothes before going to bed!"

"Well, did you expect me to have the energy to after that shopping trip?" I asked.

"Well, no," she admitted. "Let's put all your clothes away in your closet!"

"Why, so I have to pack them all up again once I go back to college?"

"Bella, you're here until the middle of January. I don't want your clothes to get wrinkled."

"You mean you paid all that money for clothes I don't need, and they still wrinkle like normal, non-designer clothes?" I asked incredulously. "That's awful! You should demand a refund!"

Alice sighed. "Silly Bella. You don't appreciate real clothes, do you?"

"I don't see the need to pay so much for clothes that I'll probably never wear."

"You will," Alice promised. "You didn't bring hardly any clothes with you because you knew I'd buy you some."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Maybe I will. But I don't like it when you guys spend so much on me."

* * *

When Mark came out of the shower 15 minutes later I took the opportunity to escape. Alice helped him put his clothes away too, and then shooed him out the door and into Jasper's waiting car.

When I came out of the shower 30 minutes later-I was trying to take as long as possible so I could avoid Alice-I found a new set of clothes laid out for me. I dried my hair and put the clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was waiting with a curling iron and make-up.

"Not again," I groaned.

Alice directed me towards a chair sitting next to an outlet in my room. "Sit," she commanded me.

"Do I have to?"

"Sit," she repeated.

"Don't I get any breakfast first?" I whined as I sat down. She wrapped a section of my hair in the curling iron before answering.

"Edward is bringing it upstairs for you," she said innocently.

"What?!" I exclaimed. The only thing that kept me in that chair was the fact that it would hurt if I moved and Alice didn't let go of my hair.

"Charlie left 10 minutes ago," Alice continued, answering my unasked question of what Charlie thought, "And Edward came over to talk to you. He just wants an opportunity to talk to you without Mark close by. He won't do anything stupid, will you Edward?"

"No," Edward answered as he entered my room with a tray of food. "I will not do anything stupid. I am sorry about the other day, Bella. I should not have tried to kiss you. I had just hoped…"

"You hoped wrong," I informed him, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. "I don't want to talk to you."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Alice asked as she unrolled the first curl.

I turned to glare at her, grateful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. "_The worst that could happen is that I could fall in love with him again,"_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to do that to Mark. He deserved more than that.

"I'll be here the entire time, Bella," Alice assured me, and then turned my head forward again so she could continue to work on my hair.

"I am sorry I left, Bella," Edward said when I didn't say anything. "I… I was being stupid. I am sorry. I should have stayed. I promised, but I was so mad that we could not be together for eternity that I could not stay here. You reminded me of what I had lost, and… I am truly sorry. There is no excuse for my actions. I wronged you, and I wish I had stayed."

It was silent for a few moments while I glared at him. He looked like he really meant it, but he had _promised_ me that he wouldn't ever leave again. How could I believe anything he said now?

Alice poked me in the back to make me say something.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. She had poked me hard. "What am I supposed to say, Alice? I don't forgive him. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be in the same room as him right now. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"I don't know," Alice answered. "But you need to say something."

"I don't forgive you." I informed Edward. "I contemplated suicide because of you. Just when I'm finally happy, you decided to come back. Are you trying to make my life miserable?"

"I know you do not love him," Edward said softly, referring to Mark. "I can read his mind. I know that you two got married to keep your parents from bothering you about moving on. I know he loves you a little, but not as much as I do. If you move on, he will get over it. He will find someone else."

"But I don't want to make him go through that," I said. "He's already gone through enough without me leaving him too."

"I heard your conversation two nights ago," Edward told me. "He said he would be okay with it and that he understands. He was not just saying that. He knows how much you still love me."

"I hate you," I informed him. "I'm not leaving Mark."

"Not even if I change you?" Edward asked. I gaped at him for a few seconds.

"I… I… I don't want that anymore," I lied. "I've moved on. Why don't you?"

"You are a horrible liar," Edward told me. "I can see it in your face. You still want to be a vampire. You would love it."

Alice's timing was perfect. She had just finished with a curl as Edward finished his sentence. I seized the opportunity to stand up.

"Out!" I hissed. "I don't want to talk to you anymore! I do not love you, I do not want to be a vampire, and I do not want to see your face anymore! Get out of my house, or… or… or I'll jump out my window so I don't have to be in the same room as you!"

"She's serious, Edward," Alice informed him. "Maybe you should go."

"Very well," Edward agreed. "I will see you later at home, Alice. Bella, I am sorry. Please just know that I do love you, and I will never leave again. If I have to follow you to the end of the earth, I will do it. I wish I could do it as your husband, but apparently that position is already filled. I am so sorry I did not stay long enough for it to be me." His golden eyes smoldered into my brown ones, and I felt myself going weak at the knees. Alice pulled me back into the chair so I wouldn't fall, and Edward left.

As soon as I knew Edward was gone I started to cry. Alice set down the curling iron and came to kneel in front of me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked worriedly.

"No," I sobbed. "Why would I be okay, Alice?"

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. She tried to pull me into a hug, but I jerked away.

"Why don't you go too, Alice?" I suggested.

"Bella?" she asked, confused and hurt.

"I thought we were best friends, but best friends don't do that kind of thing to each other," I informed her. "Just go. Don't tell Mark. Let him have some fun. I just need to think for a little while."

"Okay," Alice responded quietly. She stood up and started to pack her beauty supplies. She, luckily, had finished my hair, so at least it wasn't half curled. She was gone a minute later.

I threw myself on the bed and cried my heart out. I wasn't ready for that conversation, and it tore me apart to be mad at both Alice and Edward. I had never been mad at them both before, but this time I was. It made me wonder if I really was moving on. Could I have healed enough that I really didn't need Edward? Was Mark right about how I was getting better? Could I live without half of my heart?

No, I couldn't. Who was I fooling? Just because I seemed to be getting better, didn't mean I was. I just had practice trying to fool people. I used what I had learned about trying and pretending to stay whole when Edward left the first time and improved on it until I was even fooling myself.

Suddenly I thought of Jacob. I hadn't seen him in several years. I wondered if he was still in La Push or if he had gone to college. There was only one way to find out.

The phone was in my hand before I even knew what I was doing. I dialed the familiar numbers and put the phone to my ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered mid-ring.

"Hi, is Jacob there?" I asked, trying to sound like I hadn't been crying.

"This is he," the voice answered, this time a little more smoothly. I recognized his voice, only it was deeper.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Bella," I said, and held my breath.

"Bells," he breathed. "What's wrong?"

"I- nothing," I lied. "Can't a girl call an old friend for no reason?"

"You haven't ever since he came back that time," Jacob pointed out.

"He's back again," I admitted, and started crying again. "He says he still loves me, but I'm married now. I'm just so confused."

"Is he with you?" Jacob asked.

"No," I answered. "Can I come down to La Push and see you? I just need to get away."

"What about your husband?" Jacob asked.

"He's at their house playing video games," I said. "I'll leave him a note that says I went to go see an old friend. He'll understand."

"If you want to come, I guess you can," Jacob said uncertainly. "I'll have to tell my wife we'll have a guest."

"Oh, you're married now too?" I asked happily. "That's great, Jake!"

"Yeah," Jake responded, and he actually sounded happy about it. "She's a great woman. Wonderful wife. She'll be glad that you're coming. She's been bugging me to clean up the living room for ages."

"I'll give you 30 minutes to get it cleaned up," I laughed, feeling better already. "Are you still in the same house?"

"Yeah, it gets crowded with my Dad and Helen here too, but we manage." Jacob answered. "The council agreed to build us a new house, though, so we're just waiting for it to get finished."

"That's great, Jake," I repeated. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "see you in a little bit." He hung up, and I did too. I straightened out my outfit and grabbed a rain coat. I wrote a quick note to Mark saying that I had gone to visit an old friend and that I had my cell phone, and then left.

* * *

A/N: You guys had better love me. This is two chapters in one day. My mom will kill me for not getting my homework done…

And in answer to the question I received, "Will this be an ExB ff or a BxM ff?" my answer is that I don't know. I'm just kind of writing as I go. I think I know where I want this to go, and I have an idea for a good ending, but I'm not sure if that's where it will end up. If anyone has any ideas for me, just let me know, and I'll give you credit if I use your idea. I just kind of let the story write itself, and if I try to plan ahead of time, it doesn't come out on paper like I wanted it to. So, there is practically no pre-planning. I just sit down and write, so I suppose when Bella finally has to decide, it depends on my mood that day.

However, I am leaning towards BxE. I love those two together too much to split them up. :)

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	11. Talking with Jake

As I drove to La Push in my truck I refused to think about Edward. Instead, I turned the music on the radio up as loud as I could and concentrated on it. When I got to the edge of the reservation, I turned the music down so I wouldn't disturb anyone and made my way down the familiar roads to Billy and Jacob's house.

I pulled up in front of the house and parked. I made my way up to the door and knocked. It was silent for a moment, and then I saw Billy peek out from behind the curtain. The door opened and he ushered me in out of the rain.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! It's been too long since you've been here. It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Billy. How have you been?"

"A little cramped, lately, with Jake and his wife, but I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm okay," I said. "I came to talk to Jake. Is the living room picked up yet?"

"We'll go out to my garage to talk," Jake announced from the living room, "but yes, I got the living room picked up."

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet my wife, Helen," Jake said. "Helen, quit hiding in the kitchen."

Helen shuffled out of the kitchen looking like a child who'd just been caught stealing out of the cookie jar. "Hello," she said softly, and gave me a small smile.

"Hi," I answered, and held out a hand. "I'm Bella Kingery."

"Helen Black," she answered as she shook my hand. "Jake told me you were coming. Have you eaten anything yet today?"

"Actually, I haven't," I confessed sheepishly. "I had a stressful morning and completely forgot to eat."

"Then I'll cook something for you," Helen announced. "I'll let you two go talk."

"Are you fixing something for me, too?" Jake asked hopefully.

"You just ate!" Helen laughed.

"Werewolves have high metabolisms," Jake protested.

"I'll make something for you too," Helen sighed. "Go talk about her cold ones problems and I'll fix some breakfast."

"Thanks!" Jake exclaimed, and gave Helen a kiss. He pulled away with a grin and nodded towards the back door. "Let's go out there, Bells."

Once we were outside I commented, "She seems very nice."

"She is," Jake agreed. "I love her so much."

"I'm glad you found her," I told him softly.

"I am too," he answered. We remained silent until we got to the shed and Jake flipped on the light.

"Another truck?" I asked when I saw what appeared to be his latest project.

"It's Quil's," he explained. "He didn't want to take it to a shop."

"Is Quil a…" I started and trailed off.

"Yeah, he joined us not long after the Cullens came back," Jake answered, understanding what I meant. "He was the last, though. Apparently your 'friends' scared the redhead off. We haven't had any problems, so no one else has joined us."

"That's a good thing, at least," I said.

"We've been trying to hunt the redhead," Jake told me. He pulled himself onto the edge of the bed of the truck and patted the spot next to him. I climbed up and sat a few inches away from him, but he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked once I was situated.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just needed to get away, and I hadn't seen you in so long. I was thinking about the first time Edward left, and that made me think of you, and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Could wanting to see me have anything to do with the fact that your 'friends' can't follow you here?" Jake asked bitterly.

"No," I answered, "It has everything to do with wanting to see you. We haven't talked since that day outside my house."

"I'm guessing Charlie didn't kill you for the motorcycle," Jake observed.

"No, but it was close," I told him. "He threatened to not let me see Edward for a year, but I told him if he took away my privilege to see Edward that I would move out. He finally decided to just extend my house arrest."

"I am sorry about that," Jake apologized. "I had to try what I could."

"I understand," I told him. "I was just young and foolish and in love, and had I known that Edward would leave when they couldn't change me because the treaty wouldn't allow it, I wouldn't have spent so much time with him."

"That's why he left the second time?" Jake asked.

"He swears that it was just because I reminded him of what couldn't ever be, since he couldn't change me and I would eventually die" I said.

"He's an idiot," Jake told me.

"I know," I answered, "but I still love him."

"Not as much as your husband," Jake pointed out.

"No, more than my husband," I corrected him. "Well, in a different way."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Mark and I didn't get married because we love each other," I told him. "We got married so our parents would think that we've moved on."

"Who did he love?" Jake asked.

"A girl named Alicia," I answered. "She found someone she loved more and left him."

"And his parents wanted him to move on, too," Jake concluded. "Well, I must admit, you two are convincing actors."

"We had to be," I said. "Otherwise, all that effort would have been for nothing."

"So do you love each other at all?"

"We're essentially best friends," I answered. "We're married, we occasionally partake in marital pleasures, but we don't love each other like normal couples do. We're just married so we can put on a convincing show for the general public."

"I believed it," Jake admitted. "So now lover boy's back, and you're torn between wanting him and not wanting to screw over your fellow actor."

"That's one way of putting it," I admitted.

"Did I miss any details?" Jake asked.

"Not really," I said. "I still love Edward, but I'm not sure I can trust him, because he promised he wouldn't leave, but then he did, and now I want to love him, but I can't trust him, and I don't want to leave Mark, because he deserves better."

"Talk about a run on sentence," Jake joked.

"Jake," I whined.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I'm just surprised you did that all in one breath."

"I'm serious about this, Jake. I don't know what to do,"

"What does your heart tell you to do?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think I should do?"

"I'm a little biased, Bella," Jake reminded me. "I would never tell you to go to the bloodsucker."

"But if he wasn't a vampire, and you weren't a werewolf, what would you tell me to do?"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if he wasn't a vampire, because you wouldn't be attracted to him, he wouldn't have left the first time, or the second time, and you probably wouldn't be friends with me, because you would have been spending all the time we spent together here with him."

"Jake, can you just answer the question?" I asked. Jake didn't say anything for a few minutes, but I knew he was thinking.

"If I were in your shoes, I'd probably choose Edward," Jake finally admitted with a sigh. "If you love him so much that you still want to be with him forever, even after he's left twice, then you must love him a lot. I'd say go for Edward, but, since I am a werewolf, and he is a vampire, and I feel sorry for Mark, I will encourage you to stay as far away from the bloodsuckers as possible."

"Thanks Jake," I said.

The door to the garage opened then, and Helen came in with a tray of food.

"Do I need to be out here to chaperone you two?" she joked when she saw Jake's arm around me.

"No," Jake answered. "We're being good little children."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Helen asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I'm glad that I got to talk to Jake again. It was hard on me when he wouldn't return my calls."

"He was rather upset until he heard that Edward had left you again," Helen told me. "He was rather jealous that you weren't giving him all your attention. I was almost offended, once I met him and he still thought about you." She winked at me, and gave me a plate that had considerably less food on it than Jake's. "He wasn't happy that you were hurt again, but he was happy that the bloodsucker had left. "

"He's back now," I told her as she handed Jake his plate.

"Jake told me," she said. "I figured you just needed to talk to an old friend about the problem that presents."

"It's a different problem than we thought," Jake told her. "Bella still loves him. Apparently she and Mark got married to make their parents think that they had both gotten over previous loves."

"Really?" Helen asked. "That's almost fascinating. Why would you marry someone you don't love?"

"Have you ever dealt with the wrath of my parents when they think that they are right, and that their only daughter is being foolish?" I asked. "It's a force to be reckoned with, and Mark didn't have it much easier."

"So it was simply to escape parental pressure?" Helen confirmed, and I nodded. "You two had everyone fooled, then. We all thought that you were truly in love."

"That was the goal," I informed her. "Mark and I are best friends, but we aren't in love."

"So Edward presents more of a problem than we originally thought," Helen concluded thoughtfully, and then grew silent. "I wish this was easier for you, Bella," she finally said.

"Me too!" I laughed. " But like I said earlier, I'm just glad I got to talk to Jake again. I missed my big furry friend."

"Hey!" he protested. "I'm only furry when I'm in wolf form!"

"But you are still furry part of the time," I pointed out, and poked him in the ribs. He tried to poke me back, but then thought better of it.

"I'd poke you back, but you'd fall off the truck since you're so clumsy," he gloated smugly.

"I'm well aware of that," I said. "Why don't you eat?"

"You should too."

"I know," I said. "But I'm still waiting for the poke in the ribs."

Jake and Helen laughed at me. "I won't poke you, I promise," he said.

"Just eat it before it gets cold," Helen advised us. "I'll be back in the house." She turned and left Jake and I to finish our food and finish talking.

When my food was gone a few minutes later, I turned to look at Jake. His food was almost gone too, so I waited for him to finish.

"I'm glad we're talking again," I said sincerely. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, but it was just so hard to see you with my enemy," Jake said. "Any time I thought about you with him, I'd start shaking so hard that I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay in human form. I thought that would probably extend into phone calls as well, so I just didn't talk to you. It's really your fault, after all," he teased me.

"I know," I acknowledged. "I just wish you guys weren't mortal enemies."

Jake didn't reply to that. He just hopped off the truck and held out a hand to help me down. I jumped off, with his help, and we started walking back to the house.

"So are you going to hang out here for a little while?" Jake asked.

"I think I will," I answered. "I'll call Mark first and make sure he doesn't mind spending the day at the Cullen's house."

"You might not be able to use your cell phone out here," Jake warned me. "We aren't very close to any cell towers."

"I have a signal," I said after glancing at my phone. "I'll meet you inside in a minute."

Jake nodded and took my plate from me. He went in the door, and I dialed Mark's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

A/N: This story is at 99 reviews. I seriously love you guys! You are all totally awesome! I'll respond to all of your reviews once I get them in my inbox, otherwise I'll just forget which ones I've already done, and then you'll get three or four while I think, "Did I do that one yet? Hmm, I'd better just do it, so that I make sure I get everyone." So be grateful that I'm waiting until I can use my organizational system to keep track of which ones I have and haven't done. :)

I hope everybody has a great New Year's Eve, and I wish everyone an awesome New Year! See you all in 2007!

Until the next chapter and next year,  
Addie :)


	12. Glaring Werewolves

A/N: As of 2:07 AM on January 1, 2007, Moving On has 107 reviews, 3706 hits, is on the favorites list of 16 people, and on the alert list of 38. You know what all of that adds up to? A very, very happy Addie. So happy, in fact, that I can't sleep, despite the hour, so I'm writing the next chapter. When I say I love you guys, I'm not kidding. I'd send you all presents, but, well, you know, I have no money and don't know where you live anyway. ;P So no presents for you all, but how about cyber cookies? Hands out cyber cookies for everyone who's reading, has read, or has shown even a minute interest in Moving On Ok, so now that we've taken care of the cookies… the stats… oh yeah, chapter 12.

* * *

"Just a sec, hun, I'm beating Emmett," was the greeting I received when Mark answered his cell phone. I rolled my eyes, but waited patiently for Mark to finish.

"Who's on the phone?" I heard Rose ask in the background.

"Bella," Mark answered.

"Hi, Bella," Rose said. I assumed that she had taken the phone from Mark. "What's up?"

"I was calling to ask Mark if he minds spending the entire day with your family," I answered.

"Where are you?" Rose asked. "Alice is pouting and won't tell us."

"La Push," I answered. "I wanted to come see Jake."

"Isn't he your wer… I mean, your smelly friend?" Rose asked, catching herself before saying werewolf in front of Mark.

"Yes, he's my big, furry, smelly friend who I haven't seen since you guys came back," I answered. "I missed him, so I came to say hi, and I was planning on spending the day here, if Mark's okay with that."

"What if we wanted you here?" Rose asked.

"If MARK wants me there, I'll come, but otherwise I'm staying for the day. It's much safer now than it was a few years ago."

Some cheering in the background, a few shuffling noises later, and Mark took the phone back.

"Hey, honey!" he exclaimed, obviously in a good mood, and I assumed that the good mood was because he beat Emmett.

"Hi," I answered, "I'm at La Push with an old friend. Do you mind spending the rest of the day with the Cullens?"

"I demand a re-match!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm okay with that," Mark answered. "I think I won't have any problem staying busy, not since Emmett's so mad that I just beat him…"

"I'll stop by the Cullen's house once I'm done here," I promised. "Good luck with Emmett."

"I think they're going to gang up on me," Mark commented. "All the guys look like they're conspiring against me,"

"You can win," I assured him. "If all else fails, just get their wives to distract them, and then the only one you'll have to deal with is Edward."

"We heard that!" Emmett called.

"How did you hear that?" Mark asked.

"Dude, you practically have it on speakerphone, it's so loud," Emmett pointed out. "Besides, we all have awesome hearing."

"Whatever," Mark scoffed.

"Uh, Mark, I'm going to go…" I suggested. "I'll let you two fight over their excellent hearing without wasting our cell phone minutes."

"Ok," Mark agreed. "Love you, Baby."

"Love you too," I said. "And just so you know, they do have excellent hearing. Don't spend too long arguing about it."

"I won't," Mark laughed. "See you later."

"See you," I answered, and we both hung up. I went in the back door and was greeted by the sight of five extremely large men glaring at me. Jake was behind them, looking apologetic.

"They heard you were here," he explained sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Hi guys," I said uncertainly. "Long time no see."

"Why did you come back here?" one demanded. It was Paul, I think.

"I wanted to see Jake," I answered meekly.

"Is that all?" another taunted me. I think it was Jared that time.

"Can't I come talk to my old best friend?" I asked. "I mean, I had a problem I wanted to talk about, and I missed Jake. I'm not here to spy for the Cullens, I'm not here to deliver bad news, well, unless you count Edward being back bad news, which I do, and you probably do too, but I'm not here to do anything wrong. I just wanted to talk to Jake about Edward being back. Jake always could help me put things in perspective, and I needed to talk to someone who isn't pretending to be related to Edward. Even Alice turned against me and helped Edward come confess his undying love for me, and I know the Cullen clan all wants me to join them, so they'll help and defend him, so I needed to talk to somebody who wasn't automatically going to make up excuses for him. Am I not allowed to visit here anymore?"

As I spoke their expressions all softened, until they didn't look quite so angry.

"Of course you can visit," Sam said. "We just thought…" he trailed off and looked ashamed.

"You just thought…" I prompted him.

"We thought you were acting as a messenger for the bloodsuckers," Sam finished. "We know you wanted to become one of them, so we thought maybe that they had decided that they didn't care about the treaty and had sent you to tell us."

"Edward tried to hold that over my head as incentive to love him again," I said, "but I told him I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

"Do you?" Embry, that one I was sure of, asked.

"Yes," I admitted, and looked at the carpet. "I still want to."

"Why?" Quill asked.

"Because I still love Edward," I answered softly.

"But, you're married," Paul pointed out.

"It's not like that," I sighed, and launched into the explanation again.

"So, how many people know this now?" Embry asked once I finished.

"Everyone in this room, and all the Cullens," I answered.

"I can see why you wanted to talk to somebody," Jared said sympathetically. I gave him a sad smile.

"While you're here, why don't you come see Emily?" Sam asked. "I know you liked to spend some time with her while we were trying to take care of the redhead."

"I think I will," I answered. I looked past the guys and met Jacob's gaze. "Do you mind if I go say hi to Em?" I asked.

"Nah, go ahead," Jake answered. "I'll clean up the dishes and work on Quil's truck while I wait for you to come back."

"Thanks," I said, and smiled. I followed the other werewolves out the front door.

"Can I catch I ride?" Sam asked once we were outside.

"Sure," I answered. "Is she still in the same house as before?"

"No, we moved to a house at the edge of the reservation," Sam answered as he climbed in the passenger seat. I climbed in the driver's side and started the truck. Sam pointed which direction I should go, and I obeyed.

"That's good," I commented.

"It's a nice place," Sam continued. "It's nice by our standards, but you probably won't think that it's much. It's one of the best houses on the reservation."

"Do you two have children, yet?" I asked.

"We have a son named Elijah," Sam answered proudly. "He's a year and a half old."

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sam said.

The rest of the short ride was silent. I wasn't sure what I could say to Sam, so I didn't say anything at all.

I talked with Emily and played with the baby for almost an hour, but then left and returned to Jake's house. We, meaning Jake, Helen and I, spent the rest of the day laughing and sharing stories from the past few years.

Finally, once it grew dark, I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Do you need to go?" Helen asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Thanks for letting me come and hang out with you guys today. I had a lot of fun."

"We'll have to do it more often," Jake proposed.

"We will," I agreed. "It was nice to meet you, Helen."

"It was nice to meet you too, Bella," Helen answered. "Good luck with Edward."

"Thanks," I said, and then looked at Jake. "Jake, be good to her. She's too good to lose. If I find out that you've been stupid and not treated her like the queen she is, then I'll come back and kick your butt, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jake answered with a laugh. He ruffled my hair before pulling me into a big hug. "Take care, Bells."

"You too," I returned. "See you guys later."

"Bye," they answered. I left out the front door and went to my truck. I got in and started to drive the familiar path back to Forks.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I finally fell asleep last night, which is why I'm finishing this chapter at 11:30 PM on January 1. In that time I've reached 110 reviews! I'm serious, I really love you guys. You all rock!

So, I have good news. I know where I'm going with the story, I think, and I just have to do a little research to make sure my idea will work. I already have a tentative epilogue written, so I have something to aim for. :D

Hope you all have a wonderful new year!

Until the next chapter,

Addie


	13. Life Sucks

The drive back to Forks was entirely uneventful. This time I allowed myself to think about Edward, and the conclusion I came to was not the one I wanted to hear.

I still love him.

I still love him so much that I can't live without him.

I can't become a vampire, and so I can't become immortal like he is, which means even if I wanted to go back to him, I would still get old and die and he would never age.

Life sucks.

Mark already said that he won't mind if I went back to Edward, but I'm sure if I believe him. He wants what will make me happy, not what's best for himself. He's hard to get along with, in that way. I never know what he really wants.

I decided to look at the problem from the two different ways I could go. I could go back to Edward.

The pros of that would be that I would get to be with Edward, I would have all the Cullens as my official family, I'd never be at a loss for funds, and I would have what I want, essentially.

The cons are that Edward could leave me again. I'll never be immortal because Edward will never be able to change me. I'd have to watch my family never age as I get older and older. I'd be around vampires all the time, and one day they could accidentally slip. Jake would probably never talk to me again, but we wouldn't be in Forks for long, so it might not matter that much. My husband could never partake in the normal marital pleasures with me for fear that he would kill me if he got carried away. I would hurt Mark, whether he says I will or not.

Next I examined the situation as if I decided to stay with Mark.

The pros are that I would be able to act like a normal wife with him, one who doesn't have to worry about her husband wanting to eat her or being able to break her if he isn't concentrating on controlling his strength. I wouldn't hurt him by leaving him. I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of my parents. I wouldn't have to endure all the questions from people who really think that Mark and I love each other like a normal couple.

The cons are that I couldn't be with Edward. I would spend the rest of my life regretting the fact that I didn't give him another chance. I would see Edward look-alikes and feel the pain of losing him until the day I died.

I wasn't sure what was worse.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter's short, but as soon as I have this one added, I'm starting the next one. I just thought that this one should be her thoughts on her situation, and the next one will be her arriving at the Cullen's house. 


	14. Apparently I did

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked the truck. I made my way to the door and let myself in.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said warmly as he walked past. Esme smiled at me from her chair in the dining room and stood up to take my coat.

"Hello," I answered. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Carlisle answered. "I'm not so sure about Mark, though. I think Emmett may be planning to murder him in his sleep."

"Emmett's not the only one," Jasper muttered from the living room.

"Thanks," I told Esme as she took my coat and hung it up. I looked at Carlisle again. "Is he really still winning?" I asked incredulously.

"They've beaten me twice," Mark called.

"How many times have you beaten them?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"Eight," Edward muttered darkly.

"You're incredible," I laughed and planted a kiss on the top of Mark's head. "Where's Alice?"

"Pouting," Rosalie informed me from a chair across the room. She was curled up in the chair and had a book open in front of her, but she looked up to make eye contact with me. "She refuses to tell any of us what's wrong. She won't even let Jasper in the room."

"I'll go talk to her," I sighed. "It's my fault anyway."

"It is," Edward confirmed. He paused the game and glared at me knowingly.

"How do you know?" Mark asked.

"Do you think I don't know my sister well enough to know what's upsetting her?" Edward asked.

"Her own husband doesn't even know what's wrong," Mark pointed out.

"I've known her for longer," Edward argued.

"Eddie, start the game again," Emmett commanded.

"I'm not Eddie," Edward informed him. "Eddie sounds stupid."

"Well, you are stupid, so it fits," Jasper pointed out. "Start the game again."

"I take offence at that," Edward informed them, but started the game again anyway. I shook my head and started up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I called softly as I knocked on her door.

"Go away," Alice commanded tearfully.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I said. "Can I come in and talk with you?"

"No!" Alice snapped. "We aren't best friends anymore, remember?"

"Alice," I sighed, "I'm sorry I said that. I just… I wasn't ready for that. You could have at least warned me first. Can I please come in and talk with you instead of talking through your door? I don't want the whole house to hear our conversation, if that's at all possible."

"It's not," Alice informed me, but the door opened anyway. I slipped inside and she slammed it behind me.

"Can I sit down?" I asked.

"Sit," she ordered crossly as she returned to sit on her bed. "It's not like I'm going to bite."

"Well, that's a relief," I joked. I sat down on the stool they always made me sit on for my makeovers. "I'm sorry, Alice," I continued. "I was just upset, and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. But what did you expect me to do? Just accept him back with open arms? I can't do that to Mark. I can't do that to myself. Edward's left me twice, Alice, and he promised he wouldn't. But he still did. What if he leaves again? If I left Mark for him and then he left again, I wouldn't let you stop me from killing myself this time. Life would be more than over for me. It's a miracle that the world didn't stop last time. I wanted to talk to him, but I just wasn't ready this morning. You took me by surprise, and I reacted in a way that ended up hurting both of us. Can you please, please forgive me?"

"I thought you'd be able to handle it." Alice said from her place on the bed. She was sitting in a position that looked like she was curled into a ball with her back resting on the headboard. She refused to look at me. "But he acted like the smug idiot he is and you got mad," she explained. "I didn't want you to get mad at us. Then, you went to La Push. You jumped off the cliff in La Push, before, even if it was for entertainment. I didn't want you to jump this time, but I couldn't do anything about it, since I can't go on their land. I just hoped that you wanted to talk, not jump, but since I knew you and Jacob weren't speaking to each other, I didn't think you were going to talk. But I couldn't see if that's what you were planning. I was worried. I just hoped that you would calm down." Alice sighed and met my gaze then. "Jake could do what I couldn't. He could offer you comfort. He could help you figure out what you wanted. That hurt, because I'm very jealous. I want to be able to offer those to you, not be the one who makes you seek comfort."

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said. I stood up and went to sit next to her. I put an arm around her shoulder. "I just needed to think. I knew you would defend Edward. You're happy he's back, and I can understand that. But do you blame me for not being quite as happy as you are?"

She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. "I can't lose you as a friend, Bella. I've lost Edward as a brother. He may be back, for now, but he doesn't plan on staying long if you don't accept him again. I'm not saying that you have to," she assured me, "I'm just telling you what the circumstance is. But I've practically lost him as a brother, and now I can't lose you too. I just can't." I knew if she could have been crying that tears would have been streaming down her face. I knew my own were falling as fast as they could. I didn't know when they had started, but they were there.

"Alice, Edward isn't the only one who I need to live," I told her quietly in hopes that no one else, particularly Edward, would hear. "My life would end if you left me too. I won't leave you any more than I will leave him."

"Then you'll give him another chance?" She asked hopefully.

"It's not like I have much choice," I sighed. "Refusing him is like telling the doctors that I don't need a heart. There's only two ways that will work: if I'm dead, or if I'm a vampire. Since I can't become a vampire, I'll have to settle for giving him another chance, because I'm not ready to die yet."

"Thank you!" Alice exclaimed, and squeezed me in a tight hug before I even knew that she'd moved.

"Can't-breathe," I gasped. She loosened her hold and grinned at me. "He'll stay if he knows you'll give him a chance," she told me.

"I didn't say I'm welcoming him back blindly," I warned her. "I will listen to him, I'll let him try to surprise me, I'll willingly go along with whatever plans he has to try to win me back, but I'm still married to Mark, and my loyalties still lie with him. I won't spend all my time with Edward. I need some time to myself, and some time with Mark. I'm just saying that I won't kick Edward out of whatever room I'm in anymore."

"But that's better than nothing," Alice said. "He won't leave again, I know he won't."

"You've been wrong before," I told her sadly. "I just hope this isn't one of those times."

"It isn't!" She exclaimed, and kissed me on the cheek before jumping off the bed and pulling me towards the door.

"Alice?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm better now!" she called once the door was open, my wrist still in her iron grasp. "Rose, we need to fix Bella's hair, and Edward, plan A is in action!"

"Plan A?" I heard Mark ask.

"To make Bella forgive Edward," Carlisle informed him as Rose came running up the stairs at a human pace. Edward zoomed past her at vampire speed once he was out of sight of the living room.

"Did Bella agree to this?" Mark called up the stairs. "Maybe I need to rescue her."

"Apparently I did," I called back before they shut the door. "But I didn't think they already had a plan!"

* * *

A/N: I had an idea. Well, ok, I didn't really come up with it, but I've been thinking about it. Do you guys want this to be all in Bella's point of view, or do you want me to throw in some of Edward's and Mark's thoughts too? I'm considering adding the extra views in here, but would it be better if I just do a companion story from the guys' perspectives? I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I want some input so I have an idea what you guys like. Would it ruin the story if I switch from Bella narrating to anyone else? Or would it make it better? Let me know, please! 

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	15. Makeovers

I was learning to hate makeovers very quickly. No, scratch that, I already learned that lesson. I was born with the knowledge that I hate makeovers. I absolutely loathe them. So why have I allowed Alice and Rose to give me one every day of this break so far?

I must be mental.

Yet here I sit, waiting for them to announce that they are done. I'm beyond the point of protesting. I know if I protest it will only last longer. So I sit and obey their every order until I'm free.

I haven't even eaten since the breakfast that Helen made for me.

My face keeps getting poked and prodded and smothered with creams and blushes and eye liners and lipstick and any other beauty product you can think of.

All so that Edward can put "Plan A," whatever that is, into effect.

Why does anything with Edward always involve me getting dressed up and tortured before he takes me?

I mean, apparently he still loves me, and he's trying to win my love back. So, why do I have to get dolled up when he already loves me how I am? Shouldn't they be trying to get him ready?

It doesn't make any sense to me.

It never will.

* * *

A/N: I know; this one is really, really short. But I've already updated with the next chapter anyway, so don't complain and just click the little box that takes you to the next page. It's fairly simple. :P 


	16. I'm Willing To Go The Distance

"Is she ready yet?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

"Almost," Alice answered, but it sounded funny because she was still holding bobby pins between her lips.

"Hurry up!" Edward commanded impatiently.

"Alice, I've changed my mind," I informed her.

"Bella," she said warningly.

"I refuse to give Edward an opportunity if you two have to give me a complete makeover every time he wants to try something."

"Fine," Alice grumbled, and Rose nodded sadly. That alone told me how much they wanted me to accept Edward again. I was expecting much more of a fight.

"Ok, she's done," Alice announced as she pulled her hand away from putting in the last bobby pin.

"Thank goodness," I sighed.

"Let's go," Edward said as he opened the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up. Edward gaped at me, like all the guys always do when Alice and Rose work their magic. I'm almost tired of it. It's an insult to my natural beauty that no one looks at me like that unless one of the Cullens helps me get ready.

"We're… going… uh, to… uh, it's a surprise," Edward stammered.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let me go kiss Mark goodbye, and then I'm ready."

I brushed past Edward and carefully made my way downstairs. Mark wasn't in the living room, but he was in the dining room, eating what looked like Esme's latest concoction.

"That looks and smells delicious," I sighed as I came up behind him.

"I'm not sure why none of her children want to eat it," Mark said. "It's delicious."

"I never eat anything Esme cooks," Jasper said. "I fear for my health with her in the kitchen."

He earned a smack upside the head from Esme and a laugh from everyone else. I gave Mark a kiss.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back," I told him. "Edward won't tell me where we're going."

"Have fun," Mark told me, and gave me another kiss. "I'll still be here when you get back."

"Thanks honey. I love you," I said, and gave him a quick hug. "Don't fall asleep for fear of death by Emmett."

"And Jasper," Mark reminded me. "I'll be fine. I think Carlisle can handle the guys."

"Bella," Edward called from the front door. "Can we go yet?"

"I'm taking a moment to talk with my husband that I haven't seen all day long," I called back. "Be patient, o impatient one."

"We'll be late," Edward called back.

"Not with your driving," I retorted. "I don't think we'll be late for anything if you drive the same way you used to."

"Even with my driving we're late," Edward said. "So can we please hurry?"

"Go," Mark ordered and gave me another kiss. "Don't keep him waiting."

"Love you," I repeated before leaving. Edward held open the door for me, and then beat me to his Volvo. He held that door open for me too, and then was buckled in and starting the car before I'd even grabbed my seatbelt.

"Is there no chance that you'll tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"None whatsoever," Edward answered. I carefully avoided looking out the window at the trees flying by as he easily passed 100 mph.

"So why did you really leave?" I asked. "None of that 'I couldn't bear to be reminded of what I lost' crap like earlier today. You promised that you would never leave again, and you did. Why should I trust you this time?"

"I'm sorry for leaving," Edward told me. He turned to look at me, and I could see the sadness in his gaze.

"Watch the road," I instructed him forcefully. His eyes searched my face for a few more seconds before he reluctantly turned forward again.

"I told the truth earlier. I couldn't bear to look at you and see what we had both lost," he finally answered. "But I also couldn't deal with the thoughts and disappointment of my family. They were almost as disappointed as me, even Rose. They all knew that as soon as you died, that I would try to kill myself again. Their thoughts were too much for me to handle, and I had to leave so I could deal with the disappointment on my own. I should have explained it to you, I shouldn't have left, I was stupid and idiotic, and I deserve nothing more than your rejection. But Bella, I still love you. I will always love you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you like I did. I won't ask yet, but I will eventually ask for your forgiveness. I know if I ask now, that you will probably say no. But please understand that I will always be here for you. I will always love you. I will follow you, if I need to. If you want me to leave you alone, just say the word, and I will, but I hope that you won't send me away so quickly. Please, all I ask is for the chance to redeem myself in your sight."

"You already have my forgiveness," I told him reluctantly. "It's my trust that you will have to re-earn. And I'm not going to leave Mark for no reason. He's been very supportive, almost more so than you ever were, and he deserves more than me leaving him too. So if you want to win me back, you're going to have to give me more of a reason than just the mere fact that you love me and that I love you. I'll have to trust you again, and that will be very hard to earn."

"I'm willing to go as far I need to so I can earn your trust again," Edward informed me.

"It will be a long way," I warned him.

"I'm willing to go the distance," he repeated.

"Just as long as you know what you're getting into," I responded. He grinned that crooked smile that I always loved and sped up so we could arrive at my surprise on time.

* * *

A/N: Three updates in one day... Wow, I'm getting better. It helps that I had one written last night... yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading, now please review! 


	17. Is This All of Plan A?

Edward drove to Seattle and parked in front of a fancy, expensive looking, French restaurant. He came around and opened my door for me, and then offered his arm. I took it, and he handed his keys to the valet at the door. The valet went to park the car, and Edward led me inside.

Once inside he gave the waiter his name, and we were led to a table for two in the back, away from everyone else. The waiter said something in French, and Edward responded. The waiter gave a little bow and left. Edward pulled out my chair, and I sat down. Once I was sitting, he pushed the chair in, and went to his own.

The waiter returned shortly with two menus. He handed one to Edward, and when he handed me the other, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"May I bring anything to the lovely mademoiselle?" he inquired. Edward's eyes turned black, and I fought to hide a smile.

"Some fine wine would be lovely, monsieur," I answered. "Edward, darling, would you like anything?"

"No," Edward answered venomously, and glared at the waiter. The waiter seemed to take the hint.

"I shall return with the wine for the belle mademoiselle" the waiter promised. Another bow and he was gone.

"I didn't know that you drank," Edward commented as his eyes returned to their normal butterscotch color.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know anymore," I informed him. "I'm 22 now, not 18."

"I did notice that," Edward said sadly. "You just didn't strike me as the type who would ever drink."

"I'm not a heavy drinker," I scoffed. "But I enjoy a good wine every once and awhile."

"You seem so different than when I left," Edward mused.

"The love of your life, or so I thought, leaving you tends to have the effect on people," I answered. "I've moved on to the happy human life you wanted me to have. I have Mark, I get drunk occasionally, I've had sex and eaten fine foods and delicacies and any time now Mark might get me pregnant. What more did you want for me to do with my life? I was content with spending the rest of my life with you, even if I can't be immortal, but you left, and that didn't leave me much choice but to move on. You didn't even tell your family where you went. Alice didn't know, Esme was heartbroken, Carlisle even called in sick to work for a few days because he was so disappointed and upset. We all moved on, Edward, and I'm sorry if the only mortal in your life that you cared for moved on and doesn't want to take you back. I don't have eternity to live, and so I had to do what I could to live a full life like you always wanted me to. It's too bad that I don't love my husband, it's too bad that I can't go a day without breaking down because I started thinking of you, it's too bad that I keep the means to kill myself close-by at all times just in case something else happens to ruin my life. Is that the life you wanted for me?" I glared at Edward, and he gazed calmly back.

"No, Bella," he answered solemnly, unfazed by my speech. "I didn't want you to live like that. I was hoping that you would have a happy life."

"My 'happy ever after' left the first time you did, and I apparently never got it back," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. I could tell he really was.

"Wine for the Mademoiselle," the waiter announced as he walked over. He set the glass in front of me and looked at Edward and me. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll take that," I said, and pointed to the first item on the list. The waiter raised his eyebrows at me, but said nothing before turning to look at Edward.

"I will take the navarin d'agneau," Edward told him. The waiter nodded, took our menus, kissed my hand again, and left.

"Do all French waiters kiss their customer's hands?" I questioned.

"No," Edward answered. "But this one likes what Alice and Rose did."

"I thought you couldn't eat food," I said quietly.

"You ordered snails, Bella," Edward told me. "I thought a little stew might be a little more appealing."

"I know I ordered snails," I informed him, but the blush on my cheeks betrayed my lie. I didn't even look at the name of what I had ordered, or I would have realized my mistake.

"Fine, then I'll just take the stew home to the stray dog," Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mark knows it was you growling."

"I know," Edward answered. "I can hear his thoughts, remember?"

I nodded and changed the subject. "Is this all of plan A?"

He laughed and grinned that crooked smile that always made me go weak at the knees. "If I tell you it's not a surprise, is it?" he asked.

"It never hurts to try," I sighed.

* * *

A/N: For the record, I am not French, nor do I speak it. I asked a friend for some help with this chapter, and he claims that belle mademoiselle means beautiful woman. I believe that navarin d'agneau is a French stew made from lamb meat and other ingredients.

Until th next chapter,  
Addie


	18. A Not So Perfect Evening

The snails were, well, gross. I only managed to eat two of them before I had to stop. Edward slid his stew across the table to me, and silently took my plate. I ate the stew, and he somehow made the snails disappear. I wasn't sure where he put them and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. So I finished the stew without asking questions.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked once the bowl was empty.

"I suppose," I answered. "Where are we going next?"

"You'll see," Edward answered. He signaled to the waiter, who came over immediately.

"Were your meals satisfactory?" The waiter asked.

"Very," Edward answered with narrowed eyes. "We are ready to leave."

"Would you like dessert?" the waiter prompted.

"I would like the bill," Edward answered.

"Very well, monsieur," the waiter said. He pulled a receipt out of his waiter's apron and handed it to Edward. "The bill has been paid for, monsieur, by a lovely lady. She asked that I give you this and then left." He also handed Edward an envelope and then bowed. "Have a lovely, evening," he said, and then he left to go in the back room.

"Who's it from?" I asked as Edward opened the letter.

"It doesn't say," Edward answered slowly. "I'm not sure."

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Enjoy your 'meal,' Edward. We will meet one day," Edward read. "It's not signed, it doesn't smell like anyone I know, and there are quotation marks around the word meal. So either someone thought the snails didn't count as food, or they know who I am. But I didn't hear anyone, or their thoughts, come in that would have left this."

"So you don't think that you know whoever left it?" I confirmed.

"I don't think so," Edward answered.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"You're a trouble magnet, so we probably should be," Edward answered. "Let's go."

"I'm assuming that this wasn't part of the plan?" I questioned as we stood up to leave.

Edward's serious face struggled to stay serious as the edges of his lips started to tug up into a smile.

"No, Bella," he answered, "this wasn't part of the plan."

"Well, that would be a funny thing to do," I said lightly as we walked out the door. Edward was alert and scanned the area while we waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"How so?" he asked distractedly.

"You would make me all worried and dependant on you to save me, when in reality it was just Alice or somebody who was playing the part to make me nervous." I answered.

"Yes, Bella, that is exactly what we are doing," Edward said sarcastically as the car came to a stop in front of us.

"Well, that's good to know!" I said brightly, teasing him. "I'll be sure to thank Alice when we get home."

"Home?" Edward asked skeptically as we got in the Volvo.

"I meant your house," I informed him. "It's more like home than Charlie's house."

"Be sure to thank Alice, but make sure she knows what you're talking about, because unless she saw this conversation she'll have no clue what you're talking about," Edward said.

"Are you worried?" I asked, all teasing aside.

"No," Edward said. "I'm just a little wary. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"The note was to you," I pointed out.

"While I was with you," Edward added. "They could have given me the note anytime they wanted to, but they gave it to me while I was alone with you."

"We'll be fine," I decided. "I know everything will be okay."

"So trusting," I heard Edward mutter.

"What was that?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.

"Nothing," Edward answered.

"You said something," I argued. "What was it?"

"You are so trusting," Edward said. "You always have been. You trusted that I wouldn't drink from you when you finally figured out what I am, you trusted my family to not treat you like a meal, you trust that we will be fine now, you trusted the werewolves when I left the first time, you seem to trust just about anyone."

"That's how I am," I said with a shrug.

"Yet you can't trust me again," Edward sighed.

"You-" I started, and Edward interrupted.

"I deserve it, so please do not give me the reasons. I do not want to hear them right now," he said softly. "I know I was idiotic, and I know I won't earn your trust again as easily as I did the first time. I just want you to know that I am sorry and that I will stay with you. If there was a way to change you, without breaking the treaty, then I would do it. I don't know what else I can tell you to make you believe."

"You can't say anything else," I said. "Words mean nothing. Promises are just words. Easily said, easily broken, and words of love are not easily forgotten. You've promised twice not to leave me, and twice you have. Time may not even be enough to regain my trust."

"I already told you that I will do whatever I have to do to regain your trust," Edward reminded me.

"I know," I said. "But those are just words. Things change and you'll change your mind again."

"I'll follow you to-"

"No, you won't," I said. "You can't follow me, because no one in your family can be around me in case Demitri tries to find me."

"I can handle Demitri," Edward growled.

"Edward, I told you that you can't come with me," I said sternly. "If I can't become a vampire because of the treaty, then everyone who Demitri knows may be with me can't be around me, and no one can know where I go to school, just in case someone like Aro comes with him and they can get the information somehow."

"I already know where you go to school," Edward said. "I got it out of Mark's thoughts."

"Alice probably knows too," I admitted.

"She doesn't," Edward assured me.

"It needs to stay that way," I commanded.

"It will," Edward promised.

We remained silent for several moments, both thinking about separate things. I sighed at one point, and Edward looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked tentatively.

"How wrong it is for me to be on a date with you while I'm married to Mark," I admitted. "I want to enjoy my time with you, but I can't because I feel so guilty."

"Mark told you to have fun," Edward pointed out.

"But he would tell me that whether he was hurt or not," I argued. "He won't ever tell me not to do something if the only reason he has to stop me is because it will hurt his feelings."

"What about me hurting you?" Edward asked. "He knows what this could do to you. He doesn't want to have to deal with the pain you'll feel if I leave again. He doesn't want you to get hurt again. He loves you too much to want you to get hurt again, but it's more of a sisterly love than anything else. He knows that your heart still belongs to me."

"So he's resigned himself to the fact that I don't love him," I summarized.

"He never doubted that you love me," Edward said. "He knows why you married him; it was for the same reason that he married you. He loves you like you're the sister he never had, but he knows that it will be best for you to return to me."

"How do I know you're not making this up?" I asked. "Just because you can read minds doesn't mean that what you're saying is true."

"Bella, he told Alice," Edward laughed. "He talked with Alice today."

"I thought that she refused to come out of her room," I said.

"She let Mark in because he wanted to talk," Edward said. "Call her right now and ask if you don't believe me. She didn't talk back, but he just spilled his heart because she was willing to listen. I got to hear about Alisiya and how he loves you like a sister, and sometimes more, but how he really wants you to be happy. He loves you enough to let you go when you want to leave. You admitted that you don't really love him."

"I love him like a brother and my best friend," I retorted. "And he deserves far more than the second woman in his life leaving him over some vampire who can't stay with his supposed love not just once, but twice. Heck, Edward, I deserve better than that. I'm sorry that you came back all this way to try to win me back, but it's going to be a long time before I trust you again, if I ever do, and then it'll be even longer while I explain to my parents and friends why I'm divorcing Mark to come back to the man who's left me repeatedly. It may just be simpler to leave well enough at well enough."

"But this isn't well enough, and you know it," Edward said. "No one's happy. You aren't, Mark isn't, and I'm not… Bella, you need to let Mark move on too. You helped him, but now he needs to move on to someone who will return his love."

I didn't have an answer for that. I hadn't seen the situation from that angle before.

"I didn't mean to have this conversation tonight, and I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "I had meant for this to be a fun evening, not one filled with arguments and strange notes and possible dangers."

"It's fine," I mumbled and looked out the window. I didn't even see the trees flying by, because I wasn't focused on them, I was too busy examining the new angle of the situation. Edward was right, as usual. It wasn't fair for me to hold him back, and that's what I was doing.

I didn't stop thinking about it until Edward slowed the car and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," Edward commanded. "I know you don't trust me to stay with you, but can you trust me enough to run with you on my back?"

"Do I have to leave my eyes shut?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said. I sighed but nodded my assent.

"I think I have an idea where we are," I said as I unbuckled. Edward was out of the car and opening my door before his even slammed. I stepped out and obediently closed my eyes. Since it was dark I couldn't really see anything, but I could smell the woods, and I guessed we were going to our meadow.

Edward lifted me onto his back and took off running. It was better than I remembered. The speed, the wind, his smell… I realized that I really did miss riding on his back while he ran. Far too soon he stopped, and set me down.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered, and I resisted the urge to peak. He led me forward, catching me when I fell over the roots at my feet.

"Okay," he whispered, and I opened my eyes.

The meadow had never looked so beautiful. It was wonderful during the day, but when it was lit by the moon and the hundreds of tiny candles that someone had placed strategically around the clearing, it was unbelievable. A blanket sat in the middle of the clearing, and a small piano sat off to the side. Roses covered the ground and the top of the piano, and a small basket sat on the blanket. I gasped and looked at Edward, who was watching me for my reaction. He looked like he was worried that I wouldn't like it.

"It's beautiful," I told him, and he relaxed. He smiled and led me to the blanket.

"Sit here," he said, "and I'll play the piano. I wrote a few new pieces that I think you might like."

I sat, and he rushed to the piano. He tenderly lifted the lid and began the first piece.

It was frightening, the way it swelled and the combination of notes. I got goose bumps from it. I guessed he had written it when he was mad, because it seemed like he was taking his frustrations out on the piano itself.

The next piece was soft and sad. It was strange, following the first piece. It seemed so quiet and depressing. I imagined someone falling into a deep depression and no one noticing, no one caring. That was what the second piece made me imagine.

The third piece was stronger, though not happy yet. It was still depressing, but there was a slight melody that reminded me of hope. It grew more… determined, I supposed was the best word, as it progressed, and by the end it was strong and almost happy again.

As the third piece drew to what I thought was almost a close, the notes were dwindling and sounded like the typical end to a song, chaos broke out. Edward's hands flew over the keys, striking notes that were sometimes in harmony and others that were dissonant. It startled me that such a frenzied, chaotic section could be in the third piece. Suddenly, Edward switched to a major key, and the music was happy for a few seconds before falling back into the depressing melody from before.

By the time Edward finished the third piece, I was in tears. They were so lovely, yet so depressing and sad at the same time. I knew without explanation that the songs were a musical telling of what his past three years had been like.

"That's how I felt," Edward said quietly. I had to strain to hear him. "The first piece represented the time immediately following the discovery that we couldn't change you without breaking the treaty. I was so upset… I ruined a whole section of the woods when I took my anger out on the trees. The second piece represented the time after I calmed down, when I left. I fell into a depression so deep that I couldn't move. Hunting was the only activity I did, and that's only because I knew if I didn't stay well fed that I would attack a human out of hunger. But I felt like my life was over."

He stood up from his piano bench and came to join me on the blanket. "The third piece represented the time that I finally began to live again. I realized that I needed to come home. I missed my family, and I had to see if you were still here. Imagine my surprise at finding you on the side of the road. That was the chaotic portion of the song. I found you, but realized that my world was upside down. You were married, you loved another man, and I was too late. The happy part was when I realized that you didn't love Mark like you loved me. I thought I might still have a chance. But then I realized that it wouldn't be so simple. If I were to add on to that piece now, it would be a mixture of happiness and depression. I am so happy that you are even considering giving me another chance, but at the same time I am upset that I missed an opportunity. You will not be easy to convince that I will not leave again."

"I've heard that music is a way of speaking directly to a heart," I said quietly. "Your music definitely fits that."

"I really was too upset to stay," Edward said repentantly. "I loved you so much that I had to leave. I couldn't stand even a few years of looking at your face and knowing that you would grow old and die one day. Instead of staying, like I should have, I was stupid and left you, and now I'm not sure I can get you back. But, Bella, if you ever need someone, I'll be here for you. I'll always be here, always and forever."

"Thank you," I said as a fresh wave of tears started. I leaned over and lay my head on his shoulder. "The songs were beautiful, in a sad sort of way. This evening, well, it wasn't perfect at first, but it got better. Thank you for bringing me out here."

"You're welcome," Edward answered. He tentatively kissed the top of my head.

"Did you have anything else planned?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "I should probably take you home, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," I answered. He stood up and helped me to my feet before helping me onto his back again.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, but before I had a chance to respond we were running again. He got us back to the car in a few minutes, and he helped me off his back. I smiled, and his answering grin was about as wide as I've ever seen anyone grin. I could almost imagine him skipping to the other side of the car.

It had been a not-so-perfect evening, but it ended on a perfect note.

* * *

A/N: As the emails start trickling into my inbox, I'll respond to your reviews. I'm warning all of you now, though, I haven't been getting any emails since before I posted chapter 10, so you will probably receive a lot of back review replies!

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	19. Edward Was So Predicable

A/N: Procrastination is the name of my game, and the result is a ton of homework and MAJOR projects to take care of between now and Wednesday. Like, projects that I've known about all semester and done nothing about. And on Wednesday and Thursday I have finals. So, although I could make time to write because it's infinitely better than homework, I won't, because if I get caught up in writing then I'll fail my projects and get bad grades in my classes, which will equal getting grounded and not being able to use the computer. So if I update between now and Thursday night yell at me, please. I'm going to try to make a real effort to not write anything, though I get the feeling I might fail.

This is a little fluff with a point. I'm answering a question from the last chapter. I added this so that I don't break the "no author notes for chapters" rule. This is short and not supposed to be a full chapter. So keep that in mind when you reach the end and want more. :P

* * *

Edward drove us back to his house and I didn't even have time to stand up properly after exiting his car before I was caught up in a hug by Alice.

"How was it?" She demanded.

"It was okay," I admitted. I looked over towards Edward, but he wasn't there.

"He went inside to give us some privacy," Alice explained.

"We fought more than I thought we would," I said once I was sure we were alone. "I thought he would try to stop me from chewing him out, but he didn't."

"He knows he deserves it," Alice explained. "He feels horrible, Bella, he really does."

"I know," I answered, remembering the songs. "He told me through music."

"He actually played those for you?" she groaned as if she thought it was a bad idea.

"Yes," I said. "I'm glad he did. They were beautiful, in a sad sort of way."

"How was supper?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was… interesting." I admitted.

"Why did you order snails?" Alice asked with a wrinkled nose. "Even if I was a human, I think they'd be gross."

"I didn't even look at the menu!" I defended myself. "I just pointed."

"And Edward got a note from somebody?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said teasingly.

The resulting look was priceless. Horror adorned her features.

"How did you know it was me?!" she demanded.

It took a moment for her words to set in. When they did, I burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

It really was part of the plan after all.

Edward was so predicable.


	20. Christmas Eve

**Skipping Ahead to Christmas Eve…**

"Bella, what do you want Santa to bring you?" Emmett asked. I noticed that Carlisle seemed to pay a little more attention than he had been before Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I laughed as I snuggled farther into Mark's lap. We were all sitting in the living room, watching Christmas movies and enjoying each other's company. "Santa hasn't visited me for years. Why would he start again this year?"

"Because he loves you," Emmett answered solemnly.

"Have you been drinking?" Mark questioned. I snorted, and Emmett looked offended.

"I have not," He answered with much dignity. "I can't drink."

"Why not?" Mark asked curiously.

"I, uh, well, Rose won't let me," Emmett lied. "She says I'm strange enough as it is."

"Smart girl," Mark complimented her, and she grinned.

"Seriously, Bella, what do you want from Santa?" Rose asked.

"I think the thing I really want Santa can't bring me," I answered after thinking for a few moments.

"And what is that?" Carlisle asked.

"That's for me to know and Santa to never find out," I answered with a shrug. "He can't bring it to me, so I won't tell him."

"We aren't Santa, or his helpers," Alice said. "Tell us!"

"No," I said.

"What do you want for Christmas, Mark?" Edward asked. Mark and Edward had been getting along much better over the past few days. They were still a little awkward around each other, but it wasn't quite as tense as it had been. It seemed to be a large improvement.

"I'm like Bella, I'm not sure I want Santa to know," Mark answered.

"What about you guys?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I want a new car," Alice said. "Edward still hasn't made good on his promise from Volterra!"

"Voltera?" Mark asked. "As in, Volterra, Italy?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "We went there on vacation once. Edward promised to get me a new car that I saw there, but he hasn't yet."

"What were you doing in Volterra?" Mark asked.

"Showing Bella Italy," Alice answered. "I think she liked it, except she didn't speak the same language as most of the people there."

"Several spoke English," I reminded her, trying very hard not to remember the trip.

"What did you think of Volterra?" Mark asked me.

"It was… scary." I said.

Mark laughed. "You aren't afraid of anything except getting us killed by rolling the car down a ditch, Alice taking you shopping, and Alice and Rose giving you a make-over. What was so scary about Volterra?"

"It was just rather scary," I answered with a shrug. "It was Saint Marcus' Day, and there were people all around us. I got scared when I was… separated from Edward."

"Did he run off or did something else happen?" Mark asked. Edward tensed at the implied insult.

"The crowd separated us," I answered.

"But getting separated from someone in a crowd isn't something that frightens you," Mark said gently.

"There were people trying to kill Edward," I said defensively. "That was enough to frighten me."

"What?" Mark asked, and he looked at Edward for confirmation. "People were trying to kill you?"

"Yes," Edward confirmed.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"We don't know," Carlisle answered. "Bella was trying to find Edward, they were trying to kill Edward, and it was a very stressful time for all of us."

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"We went to the authorities," Alice said. "We talked with them for a little while, and they let us stay somewhere slightly safer than on the streets until the main festivities were over. After that, we left and came straight home."

"Charlie said you hadn't ever been out of the country before our honeymoon," Mark accused me.

I blushed. "I told him I went to L.A."

"Isabella!" He scolded me, but grinned anyway. "You're such a little liar."

"I can be," I answered with a grin and a kiss on his cheek. "Anyway, Alice wants a 911 Turbo Porsche, Edward, what do you want?"

"I believe I will maintain the precedent that you both established and say that Santa does not need to know," Edward answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You're too formal for your own good," I informed him. He kept a straight face and gave me a deep nod. I rolled my eyes again and turned to Emmett. "How about you?"

"More games for the XBOX," Emmett answered immediately. "Or Maybe a Nentendo Wii. Those sound like fun, and I heard that they've come down in price since they're a few years old."

"As if price ever mattered!" I taunted him. He grinned in response.

"How about you, Rosalie?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, maybe some new parts for the car I'm building right now," she answered. "Or make-up. I'm not picky about Christmas. No matter what I get, I'm still receiving things, and I won't complain about free things." She flashed Mark a smile, and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. Apparently the female vampires are good at dazzling people too. She gave a little laugh and turned to Carlisle. "What do you want from Santa, O-father-of-ours?"

"I don't really need anything," Carlisle answered. "However, I wouldn't object to receiving more medical books."

"You really love your job, don't you?" Mark asked.

"There isn't anything else I would rather do," Carlisle answered. "I love to help heal people and save lives, not for the credit, but because I have a good life, and I want others to experience everything that life can offer to them."

"What do you want, Esme?" Alice asked.

"I really do not need anything," Esme answered quietly. She leaned her head on Carlisle's shoulder and added, "I have all of my family here this year; that is enough for me." She gave Edward a smile, and he returned it.

"What do you want from Santa, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Books," Jasper answered immediately. "I don't care what kind or how many."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Alice asked, changing the subject. I gave her a quizzical look and she winked.

"Isn't the party tomorrow?" Mark asked confusedly.

"It is, but that's not until the evening," Alice giggled. "What are we doing during the day?"

"Renee's coming and we're having lunch with her," I answered.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed. "How come I didn't know about that?" She glanced at Carlisle, and then glared at Edward.

"I didn't tell anybody," I answered. "Billy invited Charlie, Mark, Renee, Phil, and me to his house tomorrow for lunch. Jake will be there, along with a few other of his friends. I think they rented the cultural hall or something since there will be so many of us."

"You're going to La Push?" Edward asked with an edge in his voice.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said dismissively. "We'll be back in time for this party."

"I think Edward is just worried because people keep seeing the big wolves close to La Push," Carlisle said. He glanced at Edward and I knew he was mentally telling Edward to calm down. "Just be careful, and don't stop anywhere."

"We will," Mark promised.

My cell phone rang, then, and I stood up from Mark's lap to go outside and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked once I was outside and flipped open the phone.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said. "How close are you two to coming home?"

"We can come home any time," I answered. "Do you want us to come home now?"

"That would be nice," he said. "Somebody came to visit."

"Who?" I asked.

"They said they want to surprise you," he answered.

"We'll be there in a little bit," I said hesitantly. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bells." Charlie answered. He hung up and I hurried back inside.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" I asked. Jasper realized that I was worried and he whispered something in her ear. She stood up almost too fast and walked over, pulling me in the kitchen as soon as she passed.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"My dad wants Mark and I to go home because I have a surprise visitor," I answered quietly. "Can you help me out and tell me if it's safe to go home?"

Alice's answer was to close her eyes immediately. I waited patiently while she tried to figure out what was going to happen.

"It's safe, I think," she finally murmured, still with her eyes closed. "The real guest is safe, but you may have an unexpected visitor later tonight. I think a few of us will need to camp outside your house, just in case."

"Who?" I asked, the worry making my voice thick. Alice opened her eyes and locked her gaze with mine.

"Victoria, but this time she has a few friends."

* * *

A/N: Okay! So I'm done with that semester, and I'm on to a new one now, but the important thing is that finals are over and I can write fan fiction again! Yay! celebrates

Anyway, I'd like to thank likeadoll for asking the ever thought provoking and time consuming question, "Do you have an actor in mind for Mark?" The answer, at the time I replied, was no. However, many hours of trying to find just the right actor on internet movie database (IMDb), I finally found one that's kind of close. I put a link to his picture in my profile and an explanation of how he's different for any who are interested.

Read and Review, Please! Tell me if you like where this is going or if it's starting to seem like other stories. I'm not trying to steal ideas, I swear, but sometimes certain plots lines (like Victoria ultimately showing up) are unavoidable. And there's only so many ways Victoria can arrive. So please tell me how to make this better!

Until the next chapter (which happens to he halfway typed),  
Addie


	21. Probably Esme’s cooking

I must have fainted then, because the next thing I remember was waking up with the entire Cullen family peering down at me while I was laying on the hard kitchen floor.

"Ugg," I groaned.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I moaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I fainted," I answered.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Probably Esme's cooking," Jasper joked.

"Or lack thereof," Mark said. "Bella didn't eat lunch today."

"Why not?" Rose questioned.

"She had a late breakfast, so she wasn't hungry," Esme supplied.

"I'm right here, you know," I said.

"Let's go up to my office and I'll check to make sure you're okay," Carlisle suggested. "Alice and Edward, why don't you come with me? Everyone else can stay down here."

"Can I come?" Mark asked.

"Alice and Edward are used to acting as my assistants," Carlisle said. "I would prefer if you stayed down here with everyone else. It tends to get a little crowded up there if we have too many people trying to squeeze in."

"It's okay, Mark," I told him. "I'll be back down in a little bit."

Mark nodded, and Edward picked me up. He started to carry me up the stairs at a human pace, but as soon as he was out of Mark's sight he ran at his normal pace the rest of the way to Carlisle's office. He set me on the examination table and turned back to the door as Alice came through.

"What did you say about Victoria?" he hissed at her.

"She's coming, and she has friends this time," Alice answered quietly as Carlisle came in behind her. "She is debating whether or not to come tonight or at a later time."

"Then we have a few of our family members keep watch outside Bella's house," Carlisle said calmly. "We'll be ready for her if she does come."

"I think going to La Push tomorrow is out of the plan," Edward informed me.

"I'll be just as safe there as I am here," I said weakly.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle repeated. "You don't look very good."

"I'm just scared," I whispered. "I don't want anybody to get hurt by Victoria."

"We won't," Edward promised. "She won't even know what hit her."

"But she has friends," I protested.

"Only two," Alice assured me. "They won't be any match for us."

"Obviously Victoria thinks so, or she wouldn't be coming," I pointed out. I started to cry, and Alice exchanged a look with Edward.

"Jasper, a little help calming her down, please," Edward asked quietly. A calming sensation worked its way into the room, and my tears started to dry.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He sat next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"This Christmas was going to be so perfect with you home and everything going well," I answered as the tears started again, "but Victoria had to come and ruin it all. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I don't want to have to mourn the death of my family because they got in between me and my assassin. I love you all too much, and Victoria is too dangerous on her own, but now she has friends and I don't want anything to happen to any of you!" I started sobbing, and I felt Edward sigh. "What are we going to do with you, Bella?" he asked.

"I'll go get Jasper," Alice volunteered. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at my pathetic worries.

"No, don't," Carlisle commanded. "Bella, listen to me." When I didn't respond he repeated himself. "Bella, please listen to me."

"I am," I cried.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We'll all be safe, you and Mark will be safe, your father will be safe, everyone. We'll be safe and sound, and we'll have gotten rid of Victoria."

"But I'm so worried," I whispered.

"Bella, we're an entire coven bent on keeping three people safe. All three people will be in the same house. It's the easiest guarding job any of us will ever have."

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I swear it on my father's cross," Carlisle said, referring to the wooden antique hanging outside the door. "Everyone will be fine."

"Okay," I whispered. I buried my face in Edward's chest and he held me for a few minutes while I calmed down.

"Alice, go tell Mark that she's almost ready to leave," Carlisle instructed quietly.

"I think I'm ready now," I said before Alice could leave. I sat up and glanced at Edward's shirt to make sure it wasn't too wet. It wasn't, so I gave him a grateful smile and stood up from the table. "I might as well go now, or he'll come barging in."

"Too late," Alice murmured quietly. I heard the steps outside the door a second later.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Mark asked as he opened the door. I let him envelop me in a hug.

"Just a little embarrassed," I explained. "Carlisle told me to go home, rest, and eat something."

"Are we leaving already?" he asked. "Wouldn't you be better here where Carlisle can keep an eye on you?"

"Charlie called and said I have a surprise guest." I explained. "We need to go home."

"Why did you need to talk to Alice after you came in?" Mark inquired.

"I had to ask her a favor," I said and glanced at Carlisle before winking. "It's Christmas time, you know. Don't ask too many questions."

Mark laughed and pulled me into a tighter hug, complete with a small kiss. "I won't," he promised. "Let's go see who your guest is."


	22. An Unknown Guest

When Mark and I arrived home we hurried in the front door. He was just as anxious as me to see who my guest was, so we ended up getting stuck in the door as we tried to be the first one in the house.

"Mark!" I complained.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked innocently.

"What happened to, 'ladies first?'"

"I want to catch you in case you fall," he answered.

"Let me in," I commanded. "It's my guest!"

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"I'm here!" I called back. "Give me a moment and I'll be right there."

Mark finally gave me a kiss and pulled back so I could get in. Unfortunately, I tripped, and he had to catch me.

"See? I told you I should have gone first," he smirked once he had helped me back onto my feet.

I gave him a passionate kiss and rushed towards the living room before he could recover from the shock. "That wouldn't have happened if you would have let me go first," I called back.

"Cheater," Mark accused me as soon as he recovered from the shock of my kiss.

"No, I just know how to play my cards," I answered, and stepped into the living room.

"Hi, Bella," Angela said. She was sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

"Ang!" I exclaimed, and went to give her a hug. She stood up before I could get to her, and we hugged each other tightly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Last time we saw each other was at the wedding," she said. "I stopped by to say hi and see how you were doing. It looks like you're doing pretty well." She smiled, and gave Mark a shy look.

"It's good to see you again, Angela," Mark said. "You are Angela Weber, right?"

"That's right," she answered with a smile.

"I'll leave you kids to your reunion," Charlie said as he stood up. "They called me into the office a little while ago, and I said I'd be there as soon as you were home, Bells."

"What's wrong? What could possibly be happening on Christmas Eve that would require you to leave your family and go to work?" I asked, fighting back the urge to cry. '_Well, there goes Carlisle's theory that we'll all be in the same house,'_ I thought.

"Apparently those wolves are back," Charlie answered. "We have a few missing hikers again."

"Hikers in the winter?" Mark asked.

"Snow and cold doesn't stop the crazy people," I said, speaking from my experience at Newton's Outfitters. "Do you have to go, Dad?"

"Sorry, Bells," he answered. "I don't know when I'll be home."

"Be careful," I pleaded. Mark gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything.

"I will," Charlie promised. "You kids have fun." He gave us all a nod and left.

"I'm going to go take a shower so you girls can have an opportunity to catch up without me in the way," Mark said. "Bella, don't forget to eat something."

"I won't," I said, and gave him a kiss. He smiled and went upstairs.

"So how are things with Mark?" Angela asked.

"They're going great," I said.

"Just great?" Angela asked. I mentally cringed when I remembered that Angela was always the perceptive one.

"How much better can we get than great?" I asked.

Angela shrugged. "I don't know. It was just the way you said it, I suppose. It didn't sound great. Are you two having problems?"

"Not really," I answered.

"Would you like to explain that?" she asked. She watched me for my reaction, so I kept a smooth face as I thought.

"Not particularly," I finally answered.

"He isn't abusive, is he?" Angela asked quietly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "He's a perfectly wonderful husband, and I don't deserve him because he's so wonderful."

"Then what's the problem?" Angela asked.

"How did we get on this topic?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"I can tell something isn't right," Angela answered. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I insisted. "Everything is fine."

"Bella," Angela said quietly, "You're a horrible liar. I can tell something is wrong."

"It's not about Mark," I insisted.

"It's about Edward, isn't it?" she asked.

"When did Edward come up?" I asked.

"I saw him giving you and Mark a ride through town the other day," Angela answered. "You hadn't seen him since he left, had you?"

"No, I hadn't," I answered.

"And you still love him, don't you?"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Bella," she said warningly.

"Yes, I still love him," I answered. "Are you happy now?"

"Do you love him more than Mark?"

"I always have," I admitted.

"Does Mark know that?"

"I do," Mark answered from the doorway. I hadn't heard him come back down the stairs, but apparently he had. His things for his shower were in his arms, but apparently he wasn't going to take a shower soon.

"You do?" Angela asked.

"That's why Bella and I married each other," Mark explained. He looked at me, silently asking if it was okay to elaborate. I nodded.

"What?" Angela asked, confused.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I announced as Mark moved back into the room. He set his shower things on the chair and went to sit on the couch next to Angela.

"Okay," Mark answered as he sat down.

I exited to the kitchen and started rummaging around in the refrigerator for something to eat while attempting to block out the conversation from the other room. I found some lasagna I had made a few days before and put a piece in the microwave.

"Bella," someone hissed, and I looked up at the stairs. Alice was standing at the top, beckoning for me to join her. I crossed the room as quietly as I could and stood about halfway up the stairs.

"What?" I whispered.

"Don't let Angela leave yet. Try to convince her to spend the night. She'll have your scent on her, and if Victoria realizes that she's been here…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. She didn't have to. I nodded in understanding.

"What about Charlie?" I whispered back.

"We're guarding him too," Alice assured me.

"I'm going to go eat now," I said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Alice hesitated before answering. "Mark has questions," she said simply. "You won't get much sleep tonight."

"Great," I groaned. "More lies to form."

"Don't lie," she said, and shook her head. "Just don't give him fine details. Carlisle said you can tell him however much you want to as long as you think he'll keep quiet about it."

"Thanks for the warning," I said, and turned to go back downstairs.

Alice disappeared soundlessly, and I returned to the kitchen to take my lasagna out of the microwave.

"Well, you both are pretty good actors, then, because you had a lot of people fooled," I heard Angela tell Mark.

"We had to be," I said as I entered the room again. "Otherwise all of that effort would have been for nothing."

"So Charlie doesn't know?" Angela asked.

"No," I answered as I sat down in another chair with my plate and fork. "I haven't told anyone, except now you and I told my La Push friends the other day because… well, that's a whole different story. But hardly anyone knows."

"More than should," Mark said, "but not that many."

"I'm sorry," Angela said after a brief pause. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay," I said with a shrug. "It's not that big of a deal. Just don't tell anybody and we'll be fine."

"What do you plan on doing since Edward's back?" Angela asked.

"I really am going to go take a shower this time," Mark said in an attempt to escape... again. He stood up and retrieved his things before going back upstairs.

"I'm staying with Mark," I answered. "I still love Edward, but I can't trust him anymore."

"He left twice, and the first time you learned your lesson by trusting him again," Angela mused out loud. "Why did he leave, anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. He won't tell me."

"Definitely untrustworthy," Angela said with a nod. "So you are planning on staying with Mark? Does Edward know that?"

"I've told him that if he wants me to trust him and get back together with him, that he had better have a reason that would justify me leaving Mark after all he's done for me. Edward knows that will be next to impossible."

"Are you happy with Mark?" Angela asked quietly once the water for the shower started running.

I moved over to the couch and whispered in her ear to try to prevent vampire eavesdroppers. "I'm as happy as I can get with anyone who isn't Edward."

"Is Edward really that amazing?" Angela asked. "I mean, I know he's good looking, but is he really so wonderful that you're miserable without him?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Unfortunately he is."

"You've got it bad," Angela said sympathetically.

"I know," I answered. "Anyway, on to more pleasant subjects. What have you been up to since we say each other last?"

"I'm studying to become a doctor," Angela answered with a blush. "It's hard work."

"A doctor?!" I exclaimed. "That's great! I can totally see you as a doctor."

"I can too," she laughed. "I think it will be fun, once I'm through college."

"You'll have to remember me when you're rich and one of the best doctors around," I teased her.

"I don't think I'll be one of the best," she protested, but I could see that she liked the idea. "But I hope to become very rich."

"Don't we all?" I questioned. I took the last bite of my lasagna and set the plate on the coffee table. "Any guys catch your eye yet?"

"Not really," she answered. "Though if you and Mark do break up, let me know. He seems so cute." She giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"You'll be the second person I tell," I promised.

"Edward being the first?" she guessed.

"No, Mark," I corrected her. "Edward will be the third." We both laughed. Suddenly, I sat up straighter. "How rude of me! Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I think I'm okay," Angela answered. "I wasn't planning on staying much longer."

"You should spend the night here!" I exclaimed. "We can have a slumber party and stay up late talking and catching up."

"I don't know, Bella, it's Christmas Eve. I'm sure my parents want me to go home…" she gave me an apologetic look.

"That's okay," I said, trying to look disappointed. "I understand."

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Where's your phone? I'll call my parents and see when they expect me home."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, and gave her another hug. "It's in the kitchen!" I jumped up and pulled her out of the living room with me.


	23. Questions Answered

A/N: WARNING! This is the longest chapter yet!

* * *

While Angela talked to her parents on the phone, I cleaned up what little mess I had made while trying to heat up my lasagna. I was done by the time she hung up.

"I can stay," she announced with a grin.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited," she commented.

"Can't a girl be happy that she gets to hang out with one of her best friends from high school?" I asked with mock hurt.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I suppose you can, Bella. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Talk, watch a movie, umm, stay up all night to wait for Santa, you know, that kind of thing."

"I won't stay up all night," Angela informed me, "but I'm willing to stay up later than usual."

"Even better," I said with a laugh. "Then I can get some sleep too."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Angela asked as we walked back into the living room.

"I don't know… how's college going?"

"I'm top in my class," Angela offered. "I like college a lot."

"Are you a partier?" I teased her.

"No," she answered with a small smile. "I haven't changed that much."

"I didn't think you had," I assured her. "So you just kind of keep to yourself and do your school work?"

"I have a few friends," she said. "We're all the quiet studious type."

"That's good," I said.

"How about you?" she asked. "How do you like college?"

"I like it," I answered. "It's a fun experience."

"Are you a partier?" she asked teasingly.

"Far from it," I answered. Mark came in the door then.

"Oh, you're still here, Angela," he groaned. I threw a pillow at him, and it hit him in the head.

Angela laughed. "I'm spending the night."

"Really?" Mark perked up at the idea. "Let's have a movie marathon!"

"You two decide what movie we're watching, and I'll go take a shower," I proposed. "Though, I must insist that we watch Polar Express since it's Christmas Eve."

"I can live with that," Angela said with a shrug.

"Hurry," Mark prompted me as he shoved me out of the living room. "The sooner you get back the sooner we can start."

"Yes, Darling," I said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed the stairs.

When I came out of the bathroom after my shower I took my time going back downstairs since I heard Mark and Angela talking. If I did break up with Mark at one point or another, he and Angela would make a great couple. They were so similar. Both were quiet and shy, both wanted to go into the medical field, both were loving and caring and they both were two of my best friends. I couldn't imagine a better pair. So I took my time, giving them an opportunity to get to know one another.

The smell of buttered popcorn filled the house, telling me that Mark had found the microwave popcorn and decided to use the time while I was in the shower to get ready for whatever movies we were going to watch.

When I finally arrived downstairs I was pulled into the living room and the lights were turned off. We all sat down on the floor and leaned on the couch. Mark and Angela had brought out the spare blankets and we all crowded under one. The bowl of popcorn sat on Mark's lap, because he was in the middle.

After we watched Polar Express we put in the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and then the second, and halfway through the third one Angela fell asleep. We turned off the movie and Mark lifted her onto the couch. We covered her with a blanket and tiptoed upstairs to our room.

Once in bed Mark settled down quickly, but I was nervous. I couldn't stop thinking about Victoria, and any noise from outside made me jump. Finally, Mark couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him. "You're so jumpy."

"I'm nervous," I admitted in a whisper.

"About…" he prompted.

"Charlie," I said. Which was true. I didn't want Victoria to find Charlie.

"What was he saying about big wolves?" Mark asked.

"My senior year there were five huge wolves. People thought that they were bears because they were so big. People also thought that the wolves were eating people. But they weren't."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them. I was hiking in the woods one day and I saw them in a meadow. I was so scared."

"I bet," Mark said, and pulled me closer. "So if the wolves don't kill people, why are you worried?"

"The wolves hunt what _is_ killing people," I whispered. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do they hunt?" Mark asked.

"I can't tell you," I said after a moment's hesitation. "I wish I could."

"Why can't you tell me?" Mark asked. He rolled me over so I was facing him.

"It's not my secret to tell," I said.

"Then whose is it?" Mark asked gently.

"I can't tell you that, either," I answered with a grimace.

"Bella," Mark groaned. "Why can't you just tell me these things? Aren't husbands and wives supposed to share everything with each other?"

"I wish I could," I told him earnestly. "I wish that I could tell you every little and big secret that I have. But I can't."

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"It's for your own safety."

"I don't understand," Mark said. "How would knowing what's killing people put me in danger?" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Are you in a witness protection program?"

"You could put it that way," I said, and cringed.

"But that's not how you would put it," Mark said.

"Not exactly," I answered.

"Wait, you said you have other secrets. What other ones haven't you told me about?"

"I can't really tell you, can I?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything."

"No, I really can't," I whispered. "I wish I could."

"One is about the Cullen's, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"They aren't normal, and you know how."

"I do," I confirmed. "But that's another thing I can't tell you for your own safety."

"Why not?"

"They belong to a… to a group. The Cullens are one of the few families that are good in this group. If an outsider knows about the group, then that outsider gets killed for having inside information, unless the person who gave out information intends to add the individual in question to the group. I learned because Edward and I wanted to get married. But since that probably won't happen now, I'm just somebody who knows too much. Edward could get killed, too, for giving me the information, and his family could be in trouble too, only because they could have been involved."

"Are they mafia members?" Mark asked.

"No," I laughed, "but close enough. Why did you guess mafia?"

"You said people were trying to kill Edward, in Italy," Mark answered. "I thought maybe the Mafia was trying to kill him for giving out information."

"No, they aren't Mafia members."

"Why don't they eat? Or get tired? Or go to the bathroom? It's like they don't have to do things that normal people do."

"I don't know," I lied.

"Bella, you've been lying to me a lot lately," Mark said. "I let it slide in public because I don't want to make a scene, but I'm going to ask you for the truth now. You can either tell me and we can stay together, or we can split up and you can go back to Edward, for all I care, because I won't stay with someone who can't even tell their husband the truth."

"Mark, these things aren't my secrets to tell," I protested. "I would tell you if I could. Besides, you'd probably just think that I'm crazy and tell Charlie to ship me off to some mental institution."

"I would never do that, Bella," Mark said gently. He kissed my forehead. "Try me. Just tell me one thing that you think would make me believe that you are crazy."

"If I do, you can't tell anyone," I warned him. "Not a soul. What I tell you, you have to take with you to your grave. NO ONE can know these things."

"I promise," Mark said. "I will never tell anyone."

"The Cullens are vampires," I said quietly,

"WHAT?!" Mark exclaimed.

"Shh!" I urged him. "Don't wake Ang up!"

"Bella, how can you believe that they are vampires? Vampires don't exist."

"Yes, they do," I told him calmly. "The Cullen family is made up of 7 vampires. All drink the blood of animals, which separates them from most other vampires because most vampires drink human blood."

"You're lying," Mark said. "Vampires don't exist."

"Yes, we do," Rose announced. She had come through my window, and it took Mark by surprise.

"Rosalie?" he choked out.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"How did you get in?"

"The window."

"What are you doing coming in the window?"

"I am correcting your false notions."

"Vampires don't exist, though. They're just myth." Mark protested. His brain caught up with him, then. "Wait, we're in the second story of a house, and you came in the window. How exactly does that work?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "We're vampires and we turn into bats. How do you _think_ it works?"

"You do turn into bats?" Mark asked.

"No," Rose scoffed. "We're just extremely fast and good at jumping."

"I don't believe that you're vampires," Mark said.

"And I don't believe that you're smart. How do you think I heard the conversation you and Bella are having? How do you think I know that your heart is racing? How do you think that we can go all day without eating or going to the bathroom or doing any other number of normal human things? Why do you think that we never leave our house on days when it's sunny? Granted, we aren't like the vampires of myth, but we are vampires. And if I wanted to kill both of you right now, you wouldn't even realize what was happening before you were dead. So be very grateful that I love both of you and I'm not Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?" Mark asked.

"The reason your wife is jumpy. The reason that the werewolves are out and Charlie got called into work. The vampire who's trying to kill your wife because she's mad that we killed her mate while he was trying to kill Bella."

"Werewolves?!" Mark exclaimed. "Okay, I know I'm dreaming now. This can't be real."

"Mark, you're awake," I told him softly. "It's all real. These are the secrets I have been keeping. Do you see why I've been keeping them now?"

"So why were you in Volterra?" Mark asked. "I'm assuming that you didn't tell me the truth about that, either."

"Edward thought that I had died, so he went to Volterra to get the ruling vampires to kill him. Vampires are practically impossible to kill, so he had to get someone else to do it. I had to go so he could see that I wasn't dead so he wouldn't follow through with his plan." I said. "Alice and I went. We were gone for three days. I told Charlie I went to L.A., because that's where he thought Edward was."

"So everything you've told me has been a lie," he said coldly.

"Mark…" I said, pleading.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because when the royal vampires come to make sure I'm a vampire, and I'm not, they'll kill me. And if you know about them, which they'll be able to find out, then they'll kill you too. I didn't want them to kill you, Mark. No one deserves to die because I know too much!"

"Why aren't you a vampire? Because _Edward_ left?"

"No, he left because they can't change me. You know how Rose mentioned the werewolves? Werewolves exist to protect the world from vampires. And the La Push werewolves have a treaty with the Cullens that they can't bite any humans or the werewolves will come kill the vampires. They can't turn me into a vampire unless they bite me. So either I die, or the Cullens die. I would rather it be me than them, so I didn't ask them to do it once I knew there was no way around it."

"So he left because they couldn't change you?"

"The second time, yes."

"What about the first time?"

"He wanted me to have a normal human life," I answered. "But that really didn't work, because once he left, I unknowingly became best friends with a werewolf."

"You're not normal, are you?"

"No, not really," I admitted.

"Oh, Bella."

"Yes?" I asked worriedly.

"You… you're just too much. Did you think that if you gave me a lie that was so unbelieveable that no one would believe it that I would think it was true?"

"They aren't lies, Mark. They are the total truth."

"I can second that," Rose added.

"Bella, vampires and werewolves don't exist."

"Would you like proof, Mark?" Rose asked.

Mark laughed. "What would you do? Drink my blood? Turn into a bat? Go sleep in a coffin?"

Before I knew what was happening, Rose had grabbed Mark and was jumping out the window with him in her arms. She ran into the woods. I ran to the window just in time to see her blurred shape enter the edge of the woods.

"Rose!" I hissed. "Bring him back!"

"She'll bring him back eventually," Emmett informed me. I gasped and spun around to see him sitting on the bed.

"I'm just worried about her bringing him back in one piece," I said after I got over the shock of Emmett being in my room. "What if they run into Victoria? What if he says something that makes her mad and she slaps him and doesn't think about how fragile he is? What if-"

"Rose is only going to break a tree for him," Emmett cut me off. "And Victoria is currently on the other side of town, getting chased by Edward and Carlisle, and Alice, and Jasper and about six werewolves. So I think she's a little too preoccupied with running away to be over here worrying about Mark and Rose."

"Wait, the vampires and werewolves are actually working together?"

"Well, they kind of are. Both groups want to catch Victoria first so they can beat the others and make the final kill, but they're both working towards a common goal…" Emmett grinned at me. "There's nothing like a human in trouble that both groups love to bring enemies together."

I heard a crack in the woods then, and I turned around to glance outside. Emmett chuckled. "They're fine, Bella. Rose is bringing him back now."

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He… he'll need a lot of time to think and rearrange his view of life and what's myth and what isn't. He'll probably ask a lot more questions."

"He'll probably wake up with a headache," Rose added as she jumped in the window with an unconscious Mark in her arms. "Poor guy fainted when he saw me knock down a tree on my own."

"Put him on the bed," I instructed her. "Emmett, can you go get me a cold and wet washcloth?"

"Sure," Emmett answered, and before I knew it he was back with the washcloth.

"Thank you," I said softly as I accepted the washcloth. I started to wipe Mark's forehead with it.

"Bella?" Mark groaned a few moments later.

"Mark? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just had the strangest nightmare," he informed me. "In it I learned that vampires really exist and that one of your best friends can knock down a tree with her pinky."

"Rose! You didn't!" Emmett said disapprovingly.

"Well, I had hoped it was a nightmare," Mark commented. "Do you have any Tylenol, or something?"

"I'll go get it," Rose offered.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I've been better," Mark said.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked.

"What choice do I have?" he asked. "And I know I can't tell anybody, so you don't need to remind me about that."

"Do you forgive me for not telling you before?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, Bella, Honey. I forgive you. I even forgive you for actually listening to me and telling me." He gave me a weak grin, and I kissed his forehead.

"Here's the Tylenol," Rose announced when she came back. She handed the bottle and a glass of water to Mark. He refused to meet her gaze, but he did mumble a thank you to her.

"So this Victoria is after you?" he confirmed.

"Yes," I answered with a grimace. "She has such wonderful timing, don't you think?"

"Of course," Mark answered. "There's nothing like a crazy vampire bent on revenge on Christmas morning."

Suddenly the two vampires in the room stiffened.

"Stay in here and don't talk," Emmett ordered quietly and the next thing I knew they were out the window. I crawled under the blanket again and clung to Mark. Now that he knew the danger, he clung to me too.

Who was out there? I couldn't tell, but I hoped it wasn't Victoria.


	24. Too Many Mistakes

A/N: This chapter starts out in Bella's PoV, but for the first time, it will switch to Mark's. Tell me what you think of the PoV switch-if you don't like it, I won't do it again.

* * *

The window crashed in, glass flying across the room. Mark and I ducked under the covers, luckily avoiding all the flying glass. Victoria jumped in the window, then, and her red hair was blowing all over the place. She grabbed me and jumped out the window again.

"Bella!" Mark yelled, but it was too late. Victoria was already across the street and I didn't dare yell for fear of waking the neighbors.

"You're all mine," Victoria cackled quietly. "Your silly friends can't help you now."

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered, fear robbing me of any louder voice.

"I'm going to make you suffer before giving you a slow, painful death," Victoria answered. She ran faster, if possible, and I closed my eyes for fear that I would get sick.

* * *

**Mark's PoV**

"Bella!" I screamed, but to no avail. She was long gone, and Victoria, at least, that's who I assumed it was, had jumped out the window with her before I even realized Bella was gone.

"Mark?" Angela called. "What's wrong?"

She came running upstairs and stopped short when she saw the glass flung across the room. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Where's Bella?"

"I… I'm not sure," I answered. "She… go get me shoes, please."

Angela gave me a strange look, but turned to go back downstairs. She returned a moment later with my tennis shoes and threw them at me.

"Now, what happened?" she demanded.

"Didn't Bella say you were quiet and didn't talk that much?" I questioned.

Angela rolled her eyes. "One of my best friends somehow disappearing from her room and her husband yelling for her tends to bring out the more demanding side of me," she answered. "Can you answer my question, please?"

"Somebody came in the window and grabbed her," I answered.

"I'll go call Charlie," Angela muttered, and she turned to leave.

"No, don't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a long story, but it won't help to call Charlie. I'm sure that whoever took her is long gone by now, and anyone who tries to find Bella will get killed in the process."

"Who took her?" she asked.

The doorbell rang at the point, and I jumped out of the bed, having already put on my shoes, and ran to the door.

"What happened?" Alice demanded once I opened the door.

"Victoria took her," I answered immediately, aware that Angela was watching me from behind.

"When?"

"Just a moment ago," I answered. "Angela heard me scream for Bella and came upstairs. The window is broken, and I'm sure Victoria and Bella are long gone."

"Edward won't be happy," Alice said with a grimace. "Neither will Jake, for that matter." Suddenly, she became very still and stared blankly ahead.

"Alice?" I asked.

"What happened to her?" Angela asked. She moved forward to get a better look.

"Shoot!" Alice muttered, suddenly coming to life again. "We need to leave now!"

She grabbed both Angela and me and pulled us out the door before shoving us into the BMW waiting in the driveway.

"Ouch!" Angela exclaimed as Alice shoved her in the car. "Alice, Mark, what's happening? What have I missed?"

"Mark, explain it to her," Alice commanded as she suddenly appeared in the driver's seat and started the car. We were flying down the street before I could answer.

I blinked at her sudden appearance. I hadn't expected that they could move that fast. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Bella was so reluctant to tell me."

"She'll just be persistent until we tell her, and we can't afford to take her home right now," Alice answered. "There have been so many mistakes tonight. We don't have time to fix them all."

"What are you explaining to me?" Angela asked shyly. Apparently her outgoing streak had disappeared.

"The Cullen's aren't normal," I answered.

"I already knew that," she said, "just not how."

"We're vampires who drink animal blood instead of human blood," Alice said. I noticed that we were driving towards the Cullen house.

"Are you joking?" Angela asked.

"No, she isn't," I answered. I told her as much as I knew, with Alice throwing in the occasional fact that I either didn't know or I had forgotten. I ended with Victoria taking Bella out the window.

"What can I do to help?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," Alice answered as we pulled up outside the Cullen mansion. "We're taking you and Mark inside and locking you in a room where you'll be safe until this is all over."

"So now that we know all of this information, you're going to make us sit and wait?" I asked.

"There's nothing you can do to help," Alice growled, obviously impatient. "Get out of the car and into the house_ now_."

Angela and I didn't need to be told again. We scrambled out of the car as fast as our human legs would allow. Alice was already at the door, waiting for us to come in.

"Stand there," she ordered, and we stood in the middle of the living room. She went to the keypad in the wall which I hadn't seen until that time and punched in a few numbers. A panel on the wall slid forward and to the side, revealing a staircase that led down to a basement.

"Go down there and wait for us to come get you," Alice ordered.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"Hopefully not more than a few hours," Alice answered. She glared pointedly at me, and I took the hint.

"We're going," I muttered, and pulled Angela down the stairs. Once we were at the bottom, Alice closed the door and I flipped on the light. It looked like another living room, complete with couches, chairs, a big screen T.V., and any other number of objects a living room would have. Angela and I sat down on different chairs.

"Maybe we should try to get some more sleep," she suggested after a few moments of awkward silence. There were blankets over the back of the couches, so I agreed.

But neither of us could sleep. We were too busy thinking about the new information we had been presented with that evening to even consider sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I promised a few of you a lot more action in this chapter than actually happened, but this is how it ended up. Sorry about that. There will definitely be more action in the next chapter.

I finally managed to get through the huge amount of reviews for my story that were sitting in my inbox, waiting for my attention. They were piled up from chapter 9 on. So for anything below 18, I only answered questions or replied if I felt like it, and anything from 18-21 I responded a little more. I think I responded to all the reviews from 22 and 23, but if I missed you, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay on top of replying from now on. I just get so overwhelmed when the email servers are down on here, and they all come to me once the servers are back up. That's just too many to handle at one time!

So once again, thanks for reading, and I hope you review! Reviews motivate me more than anything else, so you guys are awesome for reviewing so much! I love you all!

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	25. Merry Christmas, Everyone!

A/N: This chapter returns to Bella's PoV. Maybe the next one will have some more of Mark's.

Though I was frozen with fear as Victoria ran with me, I was also unnaturally calm. The calm allowed me to think about my situation.

This was not good by any means, but perhaps it was best. If Victoria killed me, which she was obviously planning on doing, then the Volturi wouldn't have an issue with me knowing too much because I'd already be dead. They wouldn't look any farther once they knew I was dead, and then Mark wouldn't get in trouble too. The Cullens could stop worrying about me, Mark could move on and marry someone who he actually loves, I wouldn't feel the pain of wanting to be with Edward for eternity and not being able to, and the world would move on.

Charlie and Renee would be upset, undoubtedly, and so would Mark and the Cullens, and maybe some of my other friends, but they would get over it. They would forget about me. Well, maybe not the Cullens, but the rest would. Human minds are like sieves, as Edward once told me, and time would heal their pain.

And since Victoria had me, I knew that she wouldn't be after Charlie in the woods. That gave me much relief.

With these thoughts in my mind, I relaxed. Victoria said that it would be a slow and painful death, with much torture ahead of time, but she would kill me eventually, and I would be ready.

I was never afraid of death.

"Why are you smiling?" Victoria demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just happy this is how and when my life is going to end," I explained truthfully with a shrug, looking up at her red eyes. She was so shocked that she stopped running.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You're happy? Are you suicidal?"

"Yes," I answered, truthfully again. "I've been trying to take my life for the past few years, but Alice always stopped me. I haven't tried recently because I've been with Mark, and he deserved more, but I have tried several times before."

Victoria started running again before resuming her interrogation. "So I'm actually doing you a favor by killing you?"

"I didn't look at it that way at first, but I suppose you could say that."

"Perhaps once I'm through with what I have planned you won't think so," she said, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

"Perhaps," I agreed, and then kept silent. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for the rest of the run.

* * *

I woke at least a couple of hours later when Victoria slowed down again. She flung me on her back and opened the door to a house that I didn't recognize. The sun was beginning to come up, and I almost laughed when I realized that it was Christmas morning.

"At least I'll get to be with Jesus on his birthday," I murmured quietly, but Victoria still heard me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you kill me today, I'll be able to be with Jesus on the day that we celebrate his birthday," I explained. "If you don't, then forget I said anything."

"You really aren't afraid to die, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm really not," I answered. "I never really have been. I mean, I asked Edward to change me, and that's dying. It's just the next part of life's adventure."

"Why would you want changed?" she scoffed. "Do you want to take the lives of people, or in the case of the Cullens, animals?"

"I eat meat all the time," I argued. "How is that any different?"

"You would go through a lot more animals as a vampire than you do as a human," Victoria said as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs that led to the basement. She set me down and shoved me into a little room and bolted the door behind us.

"I wanted to be with Edward for eternity," I said. "I still do, but I can't because of the treaty with the La Push werewolves."

"I wanted to be with James for eternity, too," Victoria said, her eyes turning black. This was the part where the torture began.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sincerely. "I wish that hadn't happened. But I didn't have anything to do with how that ended. I was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I hadn't been in that clearing, I know things would have turned out differently, but that wasn't my fault."

"Then who's fault was it?" Victoria spat. "Are you going to say it was James' fault?"

"No," I said. "It wasn't anyone's fault. What happened, happened. I was there. James wanted to kill me. Edward protected me, giving James a challenge. I came up with the plan to hide in Phoenix. You helped James figure out how to get me. Edward was trying to protect me. We all made mistakes. We're all to blame."

"Will dear Edward miss you once you're gone?" Victoria asked, attempting to hide the hope it contained. She started to circle me.

"He probably will," I answered. "But I'm married to someone else now. Everyone will get over my death. Edward may try to kill himself again, but I hope his family stops him."

"Why did he try to kill himself before?" Victoria asked menacingly. "Was he tried of the stupid human and he was looking for a way out of his pathetic life?"

"He thought I was dead," I answered, watching her with my eyes, but not moving otherwise.

"So he went to kill himself?" she sneered. "He doesn't even know what true love is. He doesn't know what it's like to expect to have someone for eternity, and then have that ripped away from you by a stupid coven all bent on protecting a single, stupid human girl!" Victoria picked up a metal chair and flung it at me, but in her rage she couldn't aim well, and it flew inches over my head.

"I think I know, at least a little, how you feel," I said meekly.

"NO! You have no idea!" she snarled. "You have no idea how horrible it is to have a mate for eternity and then lose him because of some adolescent vampire bent on saving a stupid human! You have no idea how horrible it is to want to die because your mate is gone, but not having anyone who's willing to help you kill yourself because no matter how hard you try, you can't do it on your own! You won't ever understand, so don't try to tell me that you do!" Her yells were echoing around the room, and they were so loud that I couldn't help having to cover my ears. "You don't understand the helpless, dead feeling that comes with losing your entire life in the blink of an eye! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!" She flew at me in a rage then, and slapped me. She must have been holding back, though, because it only left a red and stinging mark on my cheek.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "But I think I know how you feel better than you may think! I lose Edward when he left me so I could live a normal human life, and for the longest time I just walked around in a haze, lifeless and unresponsive. No one talked to me because I was empty and didn't respond. It was like I had died to everyone else. But to me, the pain was unbearable. I screamed in my sleep, had nightmares, and I couldn't think about anything for the fear that it would remind me of him. I didn't think he was coming back, ever, and so I did lose my life. I lost my entire future as a vampire with the Cullens. So yes, I think I understand how you felt a little better than you may think!" By that tiem I was yelling back, and the tears were rolling freely down my cheeks.

"I wanted to die," Victoria sobbed tearlessly. "But no one would help me, and I couldn't do it myself. I wanted to die and never feel again!"

She ran into the corner and sat down, curling into a ball and rocking back and forth as she sobbed. I wanted to go comfort her at that time. She looked so vulnerable and broken. So I took a tentative step towards her, and then another, and another, until at last I was next to her. I knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away, so I sat on my knees and leaned forward to wrap my arms around her. At first she stiffened, but then in a movement too fast for me to see, she threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I loved James so much," she sobbed. "I loved him more than life itself. But I lost him, and I didn't know what to do. So I decided to take revenge on you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," I murmured. "I forgive you. I forgive you because I understand your pain. I understand what you've gone through. Can you forgive me for ruining your life?"

"Yes," she sobbed, and tightened her grip around me.

That was how the Cullens and the werewolves found us an hour later. Victoria was still sobbing tearlessly into my shoulder, and I was still sitting there, rubbing her back and stroking her bright red hair.

The Cullens burst in the door, breaking it down in their haste, and came running in, surrounding Victoria and I in the corner. Shock registered on all of their faces when they saw what we were doing.

Victoria looked up when the werewolves entered in human form. She gave our extremely large audience a somber look and announced, "Please, kill me now. I don't deserve to live."

Edward started forward, but a glare from me stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't," I ordered, as close to a snarl as I would get being a human. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, any of you." I glared at all the vampires and werewolves alike, and they all looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, do you realize what she has done?" Edward asked incredulously.

"The exact same thing you would have done in her place," I retorted. "She and I have a lot in common, believe it or not. And you have just as much in common with her as I do."

"Would you care to explain that?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Put yourself in her shoes," I ordered. "She lost her mate that she was planning on spending Eternity with because a coven was protecting a single human girl. Wouldn't you be mad and want revenge in her place?"

"Let them kill me," Victoria said. She pulled her arms away from me and stood up. "I have no will left to live any longer. They would be doing me a favor by killing me now." She gave me a sad smile and offered me her hand to help me up.

"But you don't deserve to die," I argued. "You can start over."

"I don't want to," she said. "Not without James."

"Would you like to live with our family?" Carlisle asked suddenly. I gave him a grateful smile.

"WHAT?!" Every other person in the room besides Victoria and I exclaimed.

"Would I… what?" Victoria asked, confused.

"Would you like to become a part of our coven?" Carlisle asked. "I think Bella has attached herself to you, and I doubt she'll let go any time soon. So would you like to come live with us? We would require that you change your hunting habits, but if you wish to live with us, you can. We will help you."

"Carlisle," Edward started, "I don't thi-"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I snapped. "And Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you don't, then you can just leave again for all I care. I've lived without you for this long; I can go back to doing it. Victoria doesn't deserve to die."

"Bells, have you gone insane?" Jacob asked.

"No," I told him firmly. "I've just spent the last hour and a half trying to learn to understand Victoria, and as a result, I count her as one of my friends now. And if any of you kill her, I will make your lives miserable."

"Let's take this back to our house," Carlisle suggested. "I believe we have Mark and Angela locked in our basement."

"And Charlie will be home soon," Alice piped up. "The window to Bella's room needs fixed before he gets home."

"And it's Christmas Day," I added with a laugh. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think. Was that good or bad? 


	26. Removing the Evidence

Mark's PoV

* * *

"Mark?" Angela quietly asked at one point.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I guess you're not asleep either," she said.

"No, I'm too busy thinking," I answered.

"Me too," she sighed. "That was just too much information for one night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "I found out about it only a few minutes before you did."

"Bella hadn't ever told you?" Angela questioned, the surprise in her voice evident.

"No. She said it was for my safety."

"It's so surprising," Angela mused, "yet at the same time, it isn't. I've always known that the Cullens were strange."

"I've only known them for a few years," I said, "But I've always wondered why they were so odd."

"It makes sense," Angela said. "All of their strange habits and quirks make sense now."

I didn't respond, and the silence as we thought was full of wild animal calls and wind whistling through the trees.

"Are you afraid?" Angela asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I don't know if I'll ever see Bella again." I hesitated, and then asked, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm afraid for the same reason you are, but I'm also worried about being in the house with the Cullens. I've been at school with them, but I'm not sure about being in a house away from civilization while they're all here."

"I've been in the house with them a lot lately. I'm not worried about that."

"How can they not scare you?" Angela asked. I heard her stand up and come over to my couch. I sat up and she sat next to me. "How can the idea that they could kill you in a few seconds not frighten you senseless?"

"I know that they won't do that. They're better than that."

Angela leaned on me, and I could feel that she was shaking. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm scared," she said. "I'm scared for Bella and for us, and I with that I didn't know anything more than the Cullen's cover story."

"We both do," I assured her. "They say ignorance is bliss."

"Then I'd like to still be blissfully ignorant," Angela said wistfully.

* * *

Bella's PoV

* * *

Our party split up when we left. Emmett threw me on his back and started to run back to my house. Edward and Alice ran ahead to go clean up the glass in my room and replace the window. Everyone else, including the werewolves, went back to the Cullen's house to talk with Victoria and release Mark and Angela from the basement.

By the time Emmett and I arrived home the window was replaced and all the broken glass was gone. I went up to my room and found Alice waiting for me.

"Emmett, you're supposed to go home to help run Angela and Mark back here," Alice said. Emmett was outside, but I knew he heard.

"Is Victoria really going to join your coven?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "She has not made up her mind yet."

"But she won't do anything bad until she decides, will she?" I asked. "I mean, Mark and Angela are at your house right now…"

"Mark and Angela will be fine," she assured me. "Victoria won't do anything while they are there because she isn't sure if they know about vampires or not."

"Is she willing to listen to Carlisle?" I asked.

"She will listen, at least for a little while," Alice assured me. Somehow her words didn't help ease my fear.

* * *

Mark's PoV

* * *

Sometime after Angela moved over to the couch, we both fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the door opening, and it took me a second to realize that the sleeping person leaning on me wasn't Bella. As soon as I realized it was Angela, I remembered what had happened the night before.

"Are we comfortable down here?" Rosalie asked while trying not to laugh.

"What?" Angela asked groggily. She sat up and looked around. She seemed to wake up when she saw Rosalie though. She paled, and scooted away from me very quickly.

"Rosalie," she said, trying to sound innocent.

"Rose," I greeted her, but my voice was urgent, not the calm I had been trying to achieve. "Where's Bella?"

"She's at Charlie's house," she answered. "Charlie will be home soon, so we're supposed to take you back."

"Is Bella alright?" Angela asked.

"She's fine," Rosalie answered. "She never fails to amaze me. She somehow managed to become friends with the person who was trying to kill her." She rolled her eyes before smiling at me. "Your wife is quite the woman."

"I know," I answered.

"I'm here," Emmett announced as he sped down the stairs. Angela, who hadn't seen a display of their speed yet, jumped.

"Why don't you take Mark?" Rosalie asked. "I'll take Angela."

"Where are you taking us?" Angela asked.

"We're running you home," Emmett answered.

"Running?" I asked. "Why can't we take a car?"

"This is faster," Rosalie answered. "We need to go so that we can get there before Charlie gets home."

"How is running faster than driving?" Angela asked.

"You'll find out," Emmett answered wickedly, and Angela gulped. Emmett grabbed me, Rosalie grabbed Angela, and we were running.

"I'm going to be sick," Angela moaned about a minute into the ride.

"Close your eyes," Rosalie instructed her. I didn't hear anything from those two after that.

When we arrived at the house Emmett ran me all the way up to Bella's room. Rose ran Angela into the bathroom, and from the sound of it she was barely in time.

"Bella," I sighed in relief when I saw her. I slid off Emmett's back and went to embrace her.

"Mark," she answered, her voice just as saturated with relief as mine was. She hugged me and I held her close, not wanting to let her go again. We remained like that, not moving or speaking, for several moments

"As wonderful as this reunion is," Rosalie said tentatively, breaking the silence, "Charlie will be home soon, and your guest is sick in the bathroom. Would you like to take care of making it look like you've been here all night?"

"Angela," Bella moaned, and reluctantly tore herself away from me to go take care of her friend. She gave me a look that plainly said she was sorry and practically ran into the bathroom.

"So what happens now?" I asked the three vampires in the room.

"We're here to get Bella ready for the party today," Alice answered innocently. "Emmett's here to keep you company while we have Bella, and Angela can get her hair done too, if she wants to. I think we'll keep her here for a little longer, just to make sure she doesn't go into shock."

"Alice!" Bella called from the bathroom. Alice was gone before I could blink.

"What happened once Victoria took Bella?" I asked the remaining two Cullens.

"We're, uh, not sure," Emmett answered. "She somehow became friends with Victoria and refused to let us kill her. So Victoria is at our house now, discussing whether or not she's going to join our coven, and she's probably going to be there for the rest of the day, even if she doesn't join our coven, so you'll have to be careful when you come for the party."

"Why does Bella have to befriend every vampire she runs into?" I asked sarcastically. Rosalie and Emmett laughed.

"Because I like them!" Bella called in her defense, and that just made the three of us laugh harder.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those of you who sent me messages with well wishes. I'm not going to respond to each one individually, so I hope you read this. I know I asked you not to respond, but for those of you who did, the messages did make my day slightly better, and I appreciate that.

Writing is therapeutic, I swear (either that or I'm addicted to it…), so I couldn't stay away for as long as I was planning. The result is that this chapter wasn't quite as mushy gushy as I was aiming for. I'll try to get some mushy stuff in here somewhere, I promise. It's one of my goals. It may sound odd, but it is.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it switched from Mark to Bella and then back to Mark; that may have been confusing. But I had to get both sides of the story in, and since they weren't together both had to tell part of it.

So please review! I would like it very much if you did. I'd give you cyber cookies. (Nothing like bribery, huh?)

Until the next chapter,

Addie


	27. I resent that! We are not odd!

"Angela! Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I was in the bathroom.

"No," she answered. "I never want to run with them again."

"Did they tell you-"

"Yes," she cut me off. "I know what they are."

"Why did they tell you too?" I wondered aloud.

Angela had to throw up again before answering, and I looked away, trying not to throw up myself.

"They said there were too many mistakes," she answered weakly once she was able to speak again. "They had to tell me."

"Who told you?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't Mark. He hadn't even known for 24 hours and if he had already told somebody I had made a major mistake in telling him the truth.

"Mark," she answered, and I felt like a brick had been dropped into my stomach.

"Alice!" I called, and Alice appeared a second later.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mark told Angela-"

"I told him to," Alice interrupted me. "I'm the one who drove them to our house, and I had him tell her on the way."

I sighed in relief. "I was worried that he had already broken his promise not to tell."

"He only reluctantly told her because I told him to," Alice explained. "He really didn't want her to know."

"I know why he didn't," Angela said, and gave Alice a look I didn't understand.

Alice seemed to understand it though. She gave Angela a reassuring smile before reaching for the door. "I'll go back with the others now," she said.

Alice opened the door to leave and I heard Mark ask, "Why does Bella have to befriend every vampire she runs into?"

"Because I like them!" I called back defensively, and I heard everyone in my room start laughing at me. Angela gave me an odd look, and Alice grinned.

"I'll go take care of the rowdy troublemakers," Alice said and then left, closing the door behind her again.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "You aren't going to go into shock or anything, are you?"

"I don't think so," Angela said, but she didn't sound convincing.

"Maybe we should take you to see Carlisle," I said uncertainly.

"No!" Angela said a little too quickly.

It dawned on me then. "You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

"Yes," she answered ashamedly. "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Don't be," I told her as I sat down next to her. "They're as good as you can get. They wouldn't hurt anyone even if their lives depended on it."

"How do you know?" Angela asked.

"I've known them for long enough that I can be sure about that," I told her. "Jasper is the only one who has trouble keeping to their animal blood diet. But he hasn't slipped in a long time. He's doing much better. The last time he almost slipped was at my eighteenth birthday party." I grimaced and explained, "I got a paper cut. The open wound was too much for him to handle since he was so close. But his family kept him away, and I was safe." No need to mention that I got thrown across the room in their attempt to keep me safe. She didn't need to know that.

"But how can you know that they wouldn't slip if they hadn't eaten for a long time?" she asked.

"They eat quite frequently," I assured her. "If they haven't, then they won't be in public."

"What about Carlisle? He's a doctor. Isn't he exposed to blood all the time?"

"He's practically immune to the smell of human blood," I answered. "It took him a long time and a lot of practice, but the end result is that he's one of the best doctors you can ask for. He would never slip and drink blood from anybody, patient or not."

"You can't be sure," Angela argued.

"Has anybody ever gone missing unexpectedly while the Cullens have been here?" I asked. "Barring the poor hikers that Victoria found, no one has ever gone missing. The Cullens have a treaty with the La Push tribe, and the treaty says that they can live in the area as long as they don't bite anyone. The Cullens would have to leave or be destroyed if they ever slipped."

"I don't care," Angela said. "It only takes one screw up, and I don't want to be the person that they accidentally bite."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "The Cullens will not hurt you, Ang. They are the best vampires I've ever met. They've saved me so many times it isn't even funny. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for them. I would have died a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Do you remember the day that Tyler almost hit me with his van?" I asked, opening my eyes again to look at her. She seemed to have more color, and she looked a lot better than when I had first come in the bathroom.

"Yes," she answered hesitantly. "Edward was standing next to you and he pulled you out of the way."

"No," I said. "Edward was halfway across the parking lot and he ran over to save me. He risked exposing his family to pull me away. Then do you remember that day we went to Port Angeles and he showed up unexpectedly?"

"What about it?" Angela asked.

"I somehow managed to get herded into a trap that four men set for me. I'm not sure what they had planned, but Edward showed up just in time to save me from them. Then that time when I left Forks and went back to Phoenix for a while and came back in a cast and all beat up? I didn't fall down any stairs. There was a vampire who didn't follow the Cullen's diet hunting me, and he almost killed me, but the Cullens showed up just in time. Any later and I would be dead. They go out of their way to be good guys, Angela. They aren't going to hurt anyone after they try so hard to have a good name and reputation."

"I suppose not," Angela said hesitantly, "but I'm still afraid of them."

"Don't be," I said gently. "They'll never do anything to hurt you."

"Bella?" Alice called from outside the door. "Charlie will be home in a few minutes. Are you two ready to come out and get your hair done so it looks like Rose and I actually have a reason to be here?"

I groaned. "Do we have to get our hair done?"

"We have to make you beautiful for the parties today!" Alice exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I don't get my hair done?" Angela asked. "I'd rather go home."

"Alice, she isn't going to go into shock or anything, will she?" I asked.

"Just a second, let me find out," Alice answered. Angela looked at me questioningly.

"She can see the future," I answered.

"Oh," Angela said. The look on her face said that not much more could surprise her at this point.

"She should be fine," Alice finally announced. "Angela, you know you can't tell anyone what you know about us, right?"

"I know," Angela answered. "I don't even want to think about it, so don't worry."

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this," I said. "I should not have asked you to stay last night."

"Why did you?" she asked.

"I know Victoria was after me, and since you were here, you would smell like me, and I didn't want her following you to your house in an attempt to find me."

"Oh," Angela repeated. I stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"Just call if you want to talk, okay?" I asked.

Angela laughed. "I don't think I'll ever want to talk about it, but if I do I'll let you know." She gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too!" I laughed as I pulled away. "I didn't really want to die on Christmas Day. It would put such a damper on the holiday season, don't you think?"

"You're so odd," Angela informed me. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No wonder you like the Cullens so much."

"I resent that," Alice said through the door. "We are not odd!"

"If you aren't odd, then I'm not sure I want to see someone who is!" Angela joked as she opened the door. "I think I might just have a heart attack."

"Just call if you need anything," I reminded her as we moved past Alice, who was pretending to be hurt. I showed Angela to the door, and she pulled out right as Charlie was pulling in.

"Bella!" Mark called from upstairs. "Don't let Alice pick out my outfit!"

I waved at my dad before turning and running back up the stairs and calling, "Alice, don't scare my husband!"

"But he has no fashion sense!" Alice called back. "Let me at least make him look presentable!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Mark screamed, and I rolled my eyes before entering my room.

My husband can be so strange sometimes.


	28. Why Is Emmett Cooking?

"Bells?" Charlie called when he walked in the still open door.

"I'm upstairs!" I called. I was patting Mark on the back and trying to calm him down from the trauma known as Alice on a mission.

"Did Angela spend the night?" He asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, we watched movies and talked and didn't get much sleep," I answered. I didn't add the parts about getting kidnapped by a vampire bent on revenge and telling two people secrets that could cost them their lives. Nope, no need to worry Charlie.

"How soon before you're ready to go to La Push?" he asked.

"I don't know, let me ask Alice," I answered.

"Alice is here?" he asked. "How many people did you have over last night?"

"Just Angela," I told him. "Jasper dropped Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett off so they could help Mark and I get ready for the day."

"Then do you mind if I take a little nap?" Charlie asked. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"How did the hunt go?" I asked.

"We didn't find anything," Charlie answered glumly. Of course he didn't. The werewolves were busy trying to find me.

"That's too bad," I said, and tried to sound convincing. "Go ahead and take a nap. I'm sure Alice won't mind the extra time."

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said, and I heard him shuffle towards the living room.

"I've had enough trauma for one night, can't I dress myself today?" Mark whimpered pathetically. If I hadn't seen the gleam in his eye that told me he was joking I might have believed him.

"You'll live," I said. "Think of this as payback for letting them put me in the lacy number."

"I thought you'd forgiven me for that!" Mark exclaimed quietly, trying not to disturb Charlie.

"Do your worst, girls," I told Alice and Rose. They grinned wickedly and started to advance towards Mark.

"Bel-la!" Mark whined as he tried to hide behind me.

I laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower, honey. I'll come back to rescue you once I'm out." I gave him a kiss and grabbed my shower bag and the outfit which Alice held out for me before escaping to the bathroom. It still smelled from Angela getting sick, so I cleaned the toilet first and sprayed some air freshener before turning on the shower.

When I got out of the shower twenty minutes later, all was silent in the house. That either meant that they had killed Mark, or that he was finally cooperating. I hoped it was the latter, but I couldn't be sure, so I hurried back into my room.

"Are you here to rescue me from the clutches of the evil vampires?" Mark whispered hopefully.

"Now you know how I feel," I informed him. "But yes, I'm here to rescue you. Why don't you go start fixing breakfast? I'm sure Emmett will be glad to keep you company."

"Anything to get out of here," Emmett agreed. His wife gave him an evil look, and he ran from the room, pulling Mark with him.

"We'll be making breakfast!" Emmett called back quietly so he wouldn't wake Charlie.

"I hope the 'we' part only meant that Emmett will be watching," I mused as I sat down. "I don't think I want to eat anything that he helps cook."

"Do you think that we haven't ever taken home economics courses at school?" Alice asked, mockingly offended again. "We all know how to cook." I gave her a look, and she grudgingly admitted, "Well, we don't know how any of it tastes. But we know the theory behind cooking."

"My point exactly," I said with a smirk before closing my eyes. "Okay, girls, do your magic."

* * *

They worked their magic, alright. When I looked in the mirror an hour later I looked better than they had ever managed to make me look before.

"Mark's going to flip," I said once I was able to speak again. The girl looking at me in the mirror (I refused to believe that the girl was me; It's not possible for me to look that good) was breathtaking and looked almost as good as Rosalie.

"No, he's going to faint," Alice corrected me. I looked at her in horror.

"He is?" I asked worriedly.

Rosalie laughed. "No, but he could."

I glanced at Alice again for confirmation. She grinned and winked. I wasn't sure if that meant that he was or he wasn't.

"Mark won't be the only one who's impressed," Alice said, changing the subject. "Edward will be speechless for one of the first times in his life."

I looked at the girl in the mirror again and studied her. "I don't look that good, do I? I mean, I know I look nice, because you guys are amazing at making anyone look nice, but I'm still just plain Bella. Make-up and clothes can't really change me that much, can it?"

"We're only accenting what's already there," Rosalie answered. She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

The smoke alarm went off seconds later. I rushed down the stairs to find Mark and Emmett trying to take the burning bacon and eggs off the stove.

"Emmett knows how to cook, eh?" I asked sarcastically as I rushed over to help.

A few moments of chaos for everyone and swearing from the guys later, the window was cracked open, the door was cracked open, a fan was blowing the smoke out, and Charlie was standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"How was I supposed to know it would catch on fire?" Emmett demanded, earning a glare from his wife and a questioning look from Charlie.

"How was your nap, Dad?" I asked innocently.

"It was fine until the smoke alarm went off," Charlie answered. "Why was Emmett cooking, anyway?"

"He and I were trying to surprise you and Bella with breakfast," Mark answered humbly. "I wasn't watching Emmett, though. I'm sorry, Sir."

"What were you doing Bells?" Charlie asked. He looked at me and did a double take, but seemed to realize what I had been doing because he muttered, "Oh, never mind."

Emmett let out a low whistle when all the guys finally seemed to look at me. "Wow. Is that really you, Bella?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy watching Mark fall backwards.

Luckily Emmett caught him. I would have hated for my husband to get a concussion on Christmas Day.


	29. Christmas Day

We went to the local diner for breakfast. Everything in our kitchen smelled like smoke, and we didn't want to eat there. That also gave the vampires a chance to go home without having to refuse breakfast. They just told us that they would see us in the evening and left, leaving Charlie, the now conscious Mark, and me to go eat. We were joined by Renee and Phil, who drove up (in a car they had rented from the airport) right as we were leaving.

Mark and I caught up with Renee and Phil while we ate, and as a result we were almost late to lunch. As soon as we were done eating and talking, we went to La Push. Charlie drove the cruiser because he was on call, Mark and I took my truck, and Renee and Phil drove their rented car, because they weren't sure when they were going to leave and they couldn't fit in my truck.

We drove to the cultural hall and went inside. Billy said Jacob was out finding his friends and would hopefully be back soon. He seemed surprised to see me there, and took the first opportunity possible to pull me aside.

"Bella, could you come inside and help me get some things out of the kitchen?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, and followed him out of the main room and into the kitchen, leaving Mark, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and the rest of Billy's family to mingle around the tables.

"Do you know where Jake is?" Billy asked once the door was closed.

"I think he's at the Cullen's house," I said, and Billy looked at me worriedly.

"Why is he there?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think the pack went to make sure Victoria knows the rules of the Cullen coven before she agrees to join," I said. "I kind of made friends with her last night while she was trying to kill me, and I think she's considering joining the Cullens. I told everybody that they couldn't kill her."

"They're adding another bloodsucker to the coven?" Billy asked. He looked outraged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I like Victoria. Once I got to know her and she decided not to kill me, I found out that she and I actually have a lot in common. I don't think anyone is excited about her joining, if she even does. She may choose not to join if she doesn't feel that she can stick to the different diet."

The angry reply that Billy was going to say got cut off by the door opening. Jacob walked in and came over to give his dad a hug. He looked unhappy.

"Hi, Dad," Jake said.

"Hello Jake," Billy said.

"I'm glad you're safe, Bells," Jake said as he gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm glad that you're okay too. I was really worried about you guys last night." I returned the hug and he let go. He gave his father a look that I didn't understand before going out to the main room.

"Let's take these pots of hot chocolate out there," Billy said, ending our discussion. I sighed, because I knew he was not happy. None of the tribe would be when they heard that Victoria might be joining the Cullen's coven.

The party was tense. The werewolves were tired and upset with me. The wives of the werewolves were glaring daggers in my general direction. Billy wouldn't speak to me. Charlie was oblivious, Renee seemed curious, and Mark looked like he needed to go back to bed and stay there for a few days.

'_No, let's not be happy that Bella's alive and safe, let's just hate her because she won't let us kill a vampire who was just as heartbroken as she was,' _I thought to myself. Honestly, all they want to do is kill vampires. Can't they just accept the fact that not all vampires are evil?

Of course, the Cullens weren't very happy with her either. I just hoped that she would still be alive by the time we went to the Cullen's house for the party.

"Bella? Hello, Earth to Bella. Come in, Bella. Your attention needs to come back to us. Hel-lo?! Bella!"

"What?" I asked, jumping in surprise when I finally heard Mark.

Everyone laughed at my reaction, and Mark rolled his eyes. "No more late night parties for you, missy. You go deaf when you don't get your sleep."

"I'm fine," I argued. "What did you want?"

"Helen wants to know how things are going between you and Edward," Jake said. A panicked look crossed my face and I glanced at Charlie and Renee.

"So he is back?" Charlie thundered, taking my panicked look and glance at him as confirmation. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was afraid of your reaction," I answered meekly.

"Has he talked to you?" Charlie thundered.

"Yes," I answered, feeling like a school girl instead of a married adult.

"Has he-" Charlie started, but Mark cut him off and came to my rescue.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at some time other than at the Christmas party," Mark suggested quietly. "I'm not feeling very Merry from this topic, and it is Christmas day, after all."

I glared at Helen and she smirked at me. I threw another glare in her direction before turning to Mark.

"I think I'm ready to go," I told him quietly. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Mark answered. We stood up and everyone looked at us.

"We're leaving. Thanks for inviting us, Billy," I announced. No one smiled at us. Billy barely even acknowledged that I had said anything. I left the party feeling miserable.

"It's a good thing we drove the truck, huh?" Mark asked jokingly. "Otherwise we would have been forced to wait for Charlie or Renee and Phil to want to leave. It's a good thing they have their cars."

"Yeah," I answered half-heartedly. "It's a good thing."

Mark drove the truck, and I sat in the passenger seat and wallowed in my misery. We returned home faster than I thought we would and Mark took me inside and up to our room.

"It's not your fault that they're all in a bad mood," he tried to assure me as we sat on the bed, but it didn't work. I knew better.

"Yes, it really is," I answered. "I'm the one who wouldn't let them kill Victoria. I'm essentially the one who asked her to join the Cullen's coven."

"No, it isn't your fault," Mark assured me, and he pulled me closer.

"Then why were they all glaring at me?" I asked.

"Because you're so beautiful that they were jealous," Mark answered.

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't thought of that. I knew it wasn't true, but it was nice to pretend.

"Sure," Mark answered. "If you weren't mine, I would have been glaring at you too." He tilted my chin up and gave me a slow kiss. I wasn't in a mood for kissing when he started, but halfway through I melted. I kissed him back.

"I love you," I whispered when we pulled away.

He smiled and kissed me again before answering, "I know. I love you too." We both tried to forget our problems as we let the kisses guide our emotions and let the emotions guide our actions.

* * *

When Charlie and Renee returned home about an hour later Charlie came storming into my room, his face purple with anger. It quickly flushed red with embarrassment and he hurried back outside to let Mark and compose ourselves. Once we were in a slightly less intimate position, in a few more clothes, and I wasn't bright red from blushing I opened the door.

"Sorry about that, Dad," I said sheepishly, "but knocking is advised at all times, you know."

"Why didn't you tell me Edward was back?" Charlie demanded. Renee and Phil stood behind him, silent supporters of his cause.

"The same reason I don't want to talk about it now," I answered quietly. "I'm still having a hard time with it and I didn't want to talk about it."

"You obviously told Helen," Charlie pointed out.

"No, I told Jake," I corrected him. "When I went to go see him he wanted to know why I seemed so distracted. I kind of blurted it out without thinking."

"Why did he bother coming back?" Charlie asked, still suspicious.

"Can't he come to see his family?" I asked. "Esme was so happy to see him. She almost cried from the sheer joy of her family being in the same house for the holidays."

Charlie hadn't thought about it like that. He looked ashamed. "Oh," he said. "Well, I guess that's good for Esme. But if he tries anything with you…"

"I'm married to Mark," I said. "I'm fine."

"Just tell me if he tries anything, okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," I answered. I gave him a hug, and then gave Mom and Phil hugs too.

"We really are worried about you, honey," Renee said. "We know how depressed you were when he left both times, and we don't want any boys hurting our baby." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Are you two hungry?" Charlie asked. "You left before they served lunch."

"I'll go fix something," I said. "I'm not sure I want Mark in the kitchen again, and it's not fair to make anybody else fix us lunch because we were party poopers." I gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and followed the parade of worried parents down the stairs.

Mark followed me into the kitchen. I watched my parents file into the living room before I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some lunch meat. I straightened up and closed the refrigerator door before turning around.

I came face to face with Mark. He took the lunch meat from me and set it on the counter with one hand and cupped my face with his other hand. He kissed me again and my breath hitched in my throat.

"What are we doing?" I asked once I could frame a coherent sentence.

"We got interrupted," he answered quietly. I took a step back and my back ended up against the refrigerator. Mark followed me, not even breaking the kiss. I lost any argument I would have made as he kissed me again.

A polite cough broke our concentration. Mark and I jumped guiltily and Mark stepped away. We were both blushing.

"Take it upstairs, you two," Phil suggested jokingly. I giggled guiltily and Mark grinned.

"I'm going to finish making lunch," I said. Phil laughed and went upstairs.

"Lunch meat, eh?" Mark asked.

"It's simple and fast," I answered with a shrug as I opened the bag of bread. I stepped back and motioned towards the meat and bread. "Help yourself, I'll get the mayonnaise and mustard."

"Yes, honey," Mark answered. He started making a sandwich as I opened the fridge again and pulled out said condiments.

"Is it safe to come in here?" Phil asked as he returned to the kitchen from upstairs.

"It's safe," I assured him. "We're being good little children now."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to tell your parents that you were making out in the kitchen," Phil responded, and I blushed again.

"We're being good," I promised.

Phil laughed and returned to the living room.

"How did you manage to get your Mom to come to Forks?" Mark asked me quietly. "I thought she hated this place."

"She does," I told him, "but she loves me enough to sacrifice loosing some sun to see her daughter, who refused to go anywhere but Forks for Christmas. I'm sure you can figure out why now."

"Shouldn't you be spending some time with her?" Mark asked.

"I'm sure they're talking about how they're worried about me now that Edward's back," I said. "I'm sure they want to have that conversation privately."

Mark didn't reply, and, sure enough, we heard Renee say, "Are you sure she's not telling us something? She seemed like she was hiding something."

Mark and I started laughing, but we kept it quiet so they wouldn't hear us.

"If only she knew what you were hiding," Mark joked. He set his four sandwiches on the counter and started to clean up behind me as I made mine. By the time I was putting the mustard on my turkey sandwich he had everything else cleaned up, and the mustard went back in the refrigerator as soon as the lid was twisted shut. He grabbed his sandwiches and took my hand. He pulled me up the stairs and into our room again.

"Are you okay with Edward being back?" he asked. "I know I've already asked this before, but since I know more now I thought maybe the answer has changed, or at least become more detailed."

I took a big bite of my sandwich and took my time chewing so I could have a moment to think. "I'm okay with it, I suppose," I finally answered hesitantly. "I want to love him again, and I still do love him, but I don't trust him. If he has already left twice in the short time we've known each other, then what am I supposed to think about him promising to stay with me until I die, or until we find a loophole around the treaty? Eternity is a long time, and if we do manage to find a way to change me, then how am I supposed to know he won't just run off again? I mean, I suppose if he did run off, I could follow him, but who wants to spend all of their immortal existence chasing someone? That's not high on my list of things to do with my life. I want to be happy. I hate to say this, and please don't be offended, but if I can't have Edward, who is the only way to make me completely and totally happy, then I might as well have someone else, like you, who can make me mostly happy."

"I'm not offended," Mark told me. "I know why we married each other."

"You're far too good for me," I told him. "You're too understanding and kind."

"No, I'm not," Mark said. "You deserve someone better than me. You deserve Edward, or at least someone in his league. I'm not even close."

"You took me as broken goods, second hand, and irreparable. Yet you still seem to love me, you still seem to care for me. I can't bear to hurt you. I'm afraid if I leave you for Edward, that you'll be hurt. I don't want to hurt you. You deserve the best."

"I want you to be happy," Mark told me. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'll find somebody else, if you go back to Edward. I think he's sincere this time. I think he finally realized that you won't wait for him, and that if he wants you, he'll have to fight for you and stay. He asked me the other day if I would mind if he proposed to you."

I gasped. "What did you say?!"

"I told him if he was willing to treat you like the Angel that you are, if he was willing to stay with you forever, if he knew that was what you wanted, and if he was willing to let us get a divorce first, that I didn't mind. He looked at me like I was nuts and asked why I was okay with it."

"What did you say then?"

"I told him that I want you to be happy. I don't want to tie you down if you would rather be free to go with him."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I either must really love you, or that I must really hate you to want you gone."

"He said that?!" I exclaimed.

"I assured him that it was the former option. I love you enough that I'm willing to let you go, if that's what you want."

"Mark," I said quietly. "You do realize that you just told the most determined vampire in the whole world that I'm available, don't you?"

"He already knew," Mark assured me. "I just confirmed the story."

I wasn't sure what to say. So I just sat there and stared at him.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Mark asked worriedly after several moments of silence.

"No," I said. "I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I… I… I just don't know what to say. I'm not sure if I want to leave you. You're special. You're my best friend. I haven't even allowed myself to hope that I could be with Edward again, but it's all working out, and I'm not sure I want it to, because I do like you. I love you. It's not a love like I love Edward, but it's almost as strong. I hadn't really realized until today how much you really mean to me. It's a lot to take in."

"Now you know how I felt about last night!" Mark laughed as he ruffled my hair. I noticed gratefully that his hands were clean and empty because he had somehow managed to eat all four sandwiches in the time that we had been talking. "I had an information overload. Apparently I've done the same thing to you. Now we're even." He grinned and I grinned back.

However, I dropped my grin almost immediately. "Are you ready to go to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"No," Mark answered. He kissed me again. "We still haven't finished what we started before we were so rudely interrupted twice."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Alice will be going insane waiting for us to come. We should probably get cleaned up and head over."

"Aren't we clean enough?" Mark asked.

"Vampires have a very strong sense of smell. And Werewolves, the guys in La Push, smell bad to them. We'll have everyone telling us how much we smell if we don't get cleaned up."

"Are you going to ruin your hair and make-up?" Mark asked in horror.

"No, I'll take a bath so my face and hair don't get wet," I answered. "Alice and Rose would probably kill me if I ruined their work before everyone else got a chance to see me."

"I'll go shower first," Mark offered.

"I'll go spend some time with my mom and Phil," I said. "If they aren't done talking about me, then they need to stop."

"Way to take action, Bella," Mark said, and rolled his eyes. "Good luck with the impending interrogation."

"Good luck getting that lipstick off," I returned. Mark looked at me skeptically and I giggled. "You obviously haven't looked in a mirror since we got interrupted the first time."

He grabbed his shower bag and sprinted off towards the bathroom. I laughed again and went downstairs to go talk to my parents.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. This chapter just didn't want to be written. I'm not sure why. Anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Until the next chapter,  
Addie


	30. Great, We Get To Kill Aliens On XMas

After seeing Renee and Phil out, Charlie left to go back to La Push for some quality friend time. Mark and I went to the Cullen's house. I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't know if Victoria would be there or not. I hoped that she would be, but I couldn't be sure.

Mark was driving, which gave me time to think. Something was trying to work its way into my thoughts, it was gnawing at the edges of my mind, but it refused to make itself fully known. I tried to think of it while Mark drove.

Mark finally pulled up in front of the Cullen's home. "Are you sure it's safe to go in?" he asked.

"It should be," I answered. "We'll be fine. Alice would have called to tell us not to come if it weren't."

"Okay…" Mark said uncertainly. He got out of the truck and met me around the front. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door together.

"It's awfully quiet," Mark whispered once we reached the front door.

"They're vampires, they don't have to speak loudly to hear each other," I whispered back. I turned the knob on the door and stepped inside.

All was silent and empty in the house. The lights were out and the room was devoid of all living, or not, creatures.

"Hello?" I called. Mark trailed behind me, and I found I was practically dragging him forward.

"I don't think they're here, Bella," he said. "Maybe we should go."

"They have to be here," I argued. "They wouldn't cancel without telling us." I pulled him closer to the living room area with the couches and T.V., hoping that they would be in there.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone yelled, causing Mark and I to jump.

"Holy Sh-" Mark started, but I cut him off with a finger on his lips. He gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry," he mumbled against my finger. I smiled and pulled my finger away.

"Hi guys!" Alice exclaimed as she came bounding over. She gave both of us hugs. "We're glad you could come!"

"Don't scare poor Mark like that again," I scolded the vampires. Jasper grinned.

"You were scared too," Jasper teased me.

"Surprised," I corrected him, but he just grinned. He knew the truth.

"So what are we planning for tonight?" I asked.

"We're going to have fun," Emmett announced. I instantly became worried. Usually his idea of fun involved embarrassing me.

"We're going to play some games," Alice said, "And we're just going to hang out and talk."

"I'm not sure-" Victoria started, and Edward cut her off.

"You're invited, so you're supposed to be here," he said.

Victoria glared at him. "I was going to say I'm not sure it's smart for me to be here right now. I haven't hunted for a couple of weeks, and Isabella smells absolutely scrumptious. I need to go hunt if I'm to spend any time in the same house as her."

"I'll take you," Emmett offered.

"I'll go too," Carlisle added. "Hunting animals for the first time can be rather odd after hunting humans for so many years."

I glanced at Mark to see how he was taking this conversation.

"Absolutely scrumptious?" he mouthed at me. I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"We'll be back," Emmett promised. He kissed Rosalie, Carlisle kissed Esme, and then they and Victoria were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Absolutely scrumptious?" Mark asked out loud this time.

"Apparently I smell really good to vampires," I explained. "Particularly Edward. My blood calls to him stronger than anyone else's blood ever has."

"You're odd," Mark informed me.

"So are you," I shot back.

"Children, let's not fight," Edward broke in.

"Children?" I asked. "I'm technically older than you are."

"Only if you count that I was changed when I was 17. Otherwise I'm almost 100 years older than you!"

"Children, let's not fight," Esme repeated. Edward bowed his head.

"Yes, Mom," he said reluctantly. Mark burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"A hundred some year old guy just gave in to his mom," he laughed. "I find that humorous."

"Especially since she's younger than he is," I added slyly.

"What?!" Mark exclaimed. I pulled him over to the couch and we all sat down.

"Carlisle changed Edward first, and then he changed Esme," I explained. "After that he changed Rosalie, Rosalie found Emmett and brought him to Carlisle to change, and Alice and Jasper joined the family later, but they were both already changed."

"How old are all of you?" Mark asked.

The next hour and a half was occupied by filling Mark in on the Cullen's history. He took it all better than I expected him to. I think at that point he was beyond shock. I understood how Edward felt while he had been waiting for me to run away screaming. I think we were all waiting for that from Mark. But I had to give him credit, he took it almost as well as I did, after he got over the initial shock the night before.

Victoria, Emmett, and Carlisle returned shortly after our conversation about the Cullen's history ended. Victoria's eyes were a lighter shade of red, more of a pink, but they weren't topaz yet.

"It's more manageable," Victoria answered the unasked question about if it was easier to be in the room with the humans now. Everyone sighed in relief.

Mark looked uncomfortable. I gave him a questioning look, and then something dawned on me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, startling everyone except Alice and Edward. "I haven't introduced you to Victoria."

"No, you haven't," Mark agreed, though he seemed reluctant.

"Victoria, this is my husband, Mark. Mark, this is Victoria. She's the one who took me last night and had been hunting me for the past few years."

"I figured that out," Mark said in a strained voice. Victoria laughed.

"He's your husband?" she cackled. "I would have thought that after being surrounded by such unnatural beauty that you'd go for someone better looking!"

Mark and I both blushed. "Yes, he's my husband," I informed her. "I like him how he is."

"But you don't love him," Victoria stated. "Your love is reserved for Edward, isn't it?" She grinned then sarcastically added, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I just burst your little bubble of acting?"

"No," I told her. "Most everyone except anyone who would tell my parents knows."

"How did you know that they don't love each other?" Jasper asked.

"It's part of my gift," Victoria explained.

"Part of your gift?" I asked.

"I have a… complicated… gift," Victoria offered.

"Can you explain it to us?" Mark asked.

"I can see the state that people's emotions are in," she answered, "Much like Jasper, only he can feel them instead of see them. I can also alter those emotions, though I am only able to confuse people. Apparently I was a very confusing human, and my ability is to be able to confuse those around me." She glanced apologetically at the Cullens. "I used my power on everyone this morning. That was the only way I could keep you away for the hour that I needed to kill Isabella." Mark flinched, and I held his hand. Victoria turned her gaze to me then. "I tried to use it on you, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. You calmed down, and seemed almost happy. It helped you think. That confused _me_."

"Bella has a habit of doing that to people," Emmett laughed.

"So you confused everyone so that we wouldn't remember what we were doing?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Victoria answered, cringing. She was probably anticipating Edward's wrath.

"That would be a useful gift," Edward said. "How long can you keep people confused for?"

"It depends on the situation," Victoria answered. "Why?"

"How long could you keep someone confused about the fact that we're vampires?" Edward asked. Everyone's gaze flicked to Mark, and he caught it.

"Oh no you don't," he protested. "I've finally come to terms with this; you don't get to confuse me into thinking that it never happened."

"A mere human?" Victoria scoffed. "I could keep him confused for the rest of his life. Vampires are harder because of our perfect memories."

"Let's play memory!" Alice exclaimed randomly.

"What?" Mark asked, confused by the change in subject.

"This is a party, silly!" Alice explained patiently. "We're supposed to play games and have fun, not stand around talking about vampires! That's a Halloween pastime!"

"That wouldn't be fair," I protested. "You, Edward, or Victoria will win every time."

"Yeah," Mark agreed, "You'd see where all the matches are, Edward would read everyone's mind to see what moves they plan to make, and Victoria would confuse us all into making mistakes so she could win."

"How about some video games then?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"I'm game," Jasper agreed.

"Me too," Mark added.

"Me three," Edward interjected.

"What about the rest of us?" I asked.

"We have three XBOXes," Esme said. "We keep them for times like this when we all want to play and we have company."

"I'll go get the other two!" Alice called. She was back five seconds later.

"What game are we playing?" I asked.

"HALO 2!!!!" all the guys answered in a very enthusiastic manner.

"Great," I groaned. "We get to kill aliens on Christmas."


	31. Christmas Evening

The entire evening I wasn't very enthusiastic. Something kept gnawing at the back of my mind, trying to make me remember it, but I couldn't think of it. Finally I just gave up trying to be pleasant and get killed time and time again on Halo 2 and I set my controller down before standing up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm getting a headache," I lied. "I think I need to stop staring at a T.V. screen for a little while."

"Are you hungry, kids?" Esme asked suddenly.

"Maybe a little," Mark admitted from his spot on the floor. He had moved down there so he would be closer to the screen.

"Supper's in the kitchen," Esme announced with a smile. Mark and I stood up and wandered in the direction of the kitchen, followed closely by Esme. She bustled around and filled our plates for us before setting them on the table in front of our chairs.

"I hope it tastes okay," she said worriedly. "It's been a long time since I've tasted my own cooking. And it's been cooking in the crock pot all day, I hope it didn't burn."

"It's great," Mark told her after taking the first bite. She smiled in relief.

"Thanks Mom," I added. She looked like she could cry.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked in alarm at her sudden shift in mood.

"I've always wanted you to be able to call me that," she answered quietly, talking to me. "Even before I met you, since the first time I heard about how much Edward cared for you, I've always wanted you to be able to call me mom." She smiled at Mark then and added, "But she found another man to take care of her, another woman to call her mother-in-law. I'm glad you're there for her, Mark." She patted his hand in a motherly fashion and hurried from the room. I stared after her.

"What was that about?" Mark asked.

"She's a mother," I answered. "I don't try to keep up with their changes in thoughts and moods." But despite my casual dismissal of Esme's behavior, it continued to run through my head. I would have loved to be able to call her mom. I would have loved to actually be a part of the family. That couldn't happen unless I trusted Edward again, but even then, I would have to watch myself grow old while they all stayed the same – exactly the same. I sighed and pushed my food around my plate.

"That upset you, didn't it?" Mark asked quietly.

"A little," I answered.

"You could just trust him again and you could be a part of the family then," Mark suggested. I glared at him.

"It's not that easy," I informed him. "What about you? What if Edward chooses to leave me again? I may have spent the past week with him, but that doesn't mean that I trust him again."

"But you love him," Mark said. He said it as if that dismissed all the other problems.

"Let's not talk about it," I pleaded. "It's Christmas, and I want to have fun, not spend it talking about dark and depressing subjects."

"If that's what you want," Mark answered with a shrug. He shoveled more food in his mouth.

"I don't know what I want," I admitted. "But let's not talk about it anyway."

"Who's ready for presents?" Alice called several minutes later.

"Me! Me! Me!" Emmett called childishly. I rolled my eyes and got up to put my plate in the sink. I'd have to wash the plates later.

"Bella? Mark?" Alice called.

"We're ready," I called back. Mark put his plate on top of mine, and we walked back into the living room.

"Sit," Alice commanded, pointing to one of the couches. I ended up sitting in between Edward and Mark.

Fourteen seconds later Alice had all the gifts passed out. Much to Victoria's surprise, she even had a few sitting on her lap.

"How-" she asked, and Alice cut her off.

"I saw that you would be here," she answered. "So I made a few preparations."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention," Alice sniffed arrogantly. "You were too busy trying to plan Bella's next surprise to pay any attention to me."

"Let's open the gifts," Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, let's." Mark agreed.

Emmett counted down, and there was a flurry of paper as the vampires and Mark all ripped their presents open as quickly as possible. I took my time, choosing to avoid getting another paper cut.

Carlisle had received several medical books, all very thick, and a new briefcase to carry his papers and such things back and forth to his job. Esme had received several gift certificates to various home improvement stores and an old, broken down house outside of town to work on. Emmett had received some video games and a Nintendo Wii. Jasper received some books, and instantly started reading. Alice left shortly after opening the package with the car key in it; I could only assume that Edward had made good on his promise to get her a yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. She left her other gifts unwrapped in a pile next to Jasper on the couch. Rosalie received a few things from Victoria's Secret, and I assumed that those came from Emmett. She also received several gift cards, though where they were to I couldn't tell.

Mark's presents were mostly books and money, typical gifts to a college student. My gifts were books, a new cell phone (after all, the one I had was already two years old. Gasp.), some make-up products (I know Alice and Rosalie would want to try them on me afterwards), and a small box that was locked.

"I'll explain later," was the note taped to the top. I shrugged and set it aside.

I didn't see what Victoria's gifts were; she opened them and moved them out of sight before I had an opportunity to glimpse them.

Edward's gifts were normal, all but a few. He received some paper with pre-printed staff lines; I assumed so that he could write down his piano compositions. He received a sack of something that I couldn't see, and he hid it before anyone got a chance to ask what it was. He received some clothes from Alice and Rosalie – apparently they thought his wardrobe needed some help. But the most puzzling thing he received was a note.

"I'm hidden somewhere obvious?" he asked out loud. Jasper looked up briefly to grin and offer an explanation.

"It's a treasure hunt," he explained. "You have the first clue, now you need to find the second one."

"What kind of a clue is this?" Edward asked.

"A very vague one," Emmett answered patiently.

"So I don't know what I'm looking for, I have a very vague clue to lead me to it, and you expect me to like it?" Edward asked.

"Of course, silly," Alice answered as she danced back in the front door. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you enjoy the drive?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Alice answered. "Thank you, Edward!" She waltzed over, gave Edward a hug, and then returned to her position on the couch.

"So…" Mark started, "What now?"

"We take Bella upstairs and-" Alice said, but I cut her off.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. I had just thought of what had been nagging at me for the entire evening. I whipped my head around to look at Victoria. "You had friends with you earlier."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You had friends with you. Where are they?" I demanded.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Victoria said. I felt light headed for a moment, and everyone else's faces went smooth and blank, like they were all asleep with their eyes open.

"Stop it," I snapped when I realized what was going on. "I don't want you to confuse everyone, I want answers. Where are your friends?"

Victoria sighed, and simultaneously everyone else in the room started blinking as if they were waking up.

"I can see that I'm going to have some problems with not being able to confuse you," Victoria commented. She nodded her head towards the window and said, "My friends are outside, waiting for my signal."

"Your signal to do what?" I asked. I seemed to be the only person in the room besides Victoria who was awake. Everyone else seemed to be in a trance, or just waking up from one. They all looked disoriented.

"Either come in and share in the festivities or come in and kill all of you," Victoria answered. "They would prefer the later, obviously, or I would not have picked them to begin with."

"What would you prefer?" I asked.

She smiled a kind smile, and I saw gratitude in her gaze. "I would prefer that they come share in the festivities, but I wasn't sure if they would be invited or not. You really are a remarkable girl, Isabella. I think you are the only human I know who could stop a vampire bent on revenge from wanting to kill her prey."

"I think they can come in," I said uncertainly. I glanced at Carlisle, but he was still sitting there, blinking and staring at the wall.

"Girls," Victoria called. Two female vampires instantly appeared at her side and stared at me.

"Are you going to un-confuse them?" I asked, indicating the Cullens and Mark.

"They'll snap out of it in a moment," Victoria answered pleasantly.

Sure enough, a few seconds later Edward jumped up.

"Who are they?" he growled.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, and Edward turned to stare at her. Alice looked around frantically and saw me sitting safely on the couch. She calmed down and sat back again.

Mark was the last to come out of the trancelike state. He jumped when he saw the extra vampires in the room.

"More of them?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. I turned to look at them, to take in their unnatural beauty and their bright red eyes.

"These are my friends, Dalya and Phillis," Victoria announced. "Dalya, Phillis, these are the Cullens," she motioned at all the vampires, "And Bella and Mark… what's your last name again?"

"Kingery," I answered.

"Ah, yes. Bella and Mark Kingery." She turned to address her friends. "Bella was kind enough to invite you in, girls, isn't that sweet?"

"Why aren't you killing them yet?" Dalya asked.

"I don't want to," Victoria said with an undercurrent of warning in her voice. "I've changed my mind."

"You said that we would get to help kill the others," Phillis reminded her.

Warning growls issued from all the Cullens, and Mark slid closer to me, disturbed by the surround sound growling.

"There was a change in plans," Victoria told her. "Take a seat and join in the fun."

"What just happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I asked where her friends were, she tried to confuse everyone, it didn't work on me, I demanded details, and she brought her friends in," I summarized.

"We didn't come to party," Dalya said, ignoring the rest of us. "I came to help you kill a girl and seven vampires."

"If you don't want to party, you can go home," Victoria sneered. Dalya jumped at her.

"I don't have a home, and you know it!" she shouted as she tackled Victoria to the ground. Phillis joined in the brawl, and the next thing I knew the Cullens were all holding back the angry vampires.

"Take it outside," Esme commanded forcefully. "We don't allow brawling in the house."

"Who are you to tell us what we can and can't do, you weakling?" Phillis spat. "You aren't even strong enough to drink from our _real_ food source."

Esme was across the room and had slapped Phillis before I could even blink.

"Take it outside," she repeated, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward threw the three women out the back door.

"Finish it out there!" Emmett called. He brushed his hands together and went back to sit next to Rose.

"What will happen?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"You'll see," she answered with a wicked grin. Carlisle opened his mouth to demand that she tell him what would happen, but at that moment three vampires appeared in the back door.

"Who are they?" Phillis asked, blinking at us a few times in confusion.

"How do you know them?" Dalya added. We all grinned in understanding, and Victoria gave us a little smug nod.

"These are my friends," Victoria answered. She went around the circle and introduced all of us.

"Why are there humans here?" Dalya asked.

"They are friends of the Cullens," Victoria answered, "and thus my friends too. Why don't you come inside, girls, and we'll have some fun?"

Phillis and Dalya, obviously very confused, came in and sat down in the two remaining chairs. They seemed uncomfortable.

"Well, let's have some fun then!" Alice exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. "I'll go get the twister mats!" She ran off, practically turning invisible as she ran.

"No," I groaned.

"It's okay, Bella," Carlisle assured me. "You can be the spinner."

"What's Twister?" Dalya asked.

"A human game," Jasper told her. "We'll explain it better when we have it down here."

"Actually, I think I need to go," Dalya said uncertainly.

"I'll go with you," Phillis said.

"Thanks for coming anyway, girls," Victoria said. "I'll show you to the front door."

She stood up and led her friends to the door. None of us said anything as we waited for her to come back.

"They'll be confused for 50 years," Victoria laughed as she came back.

"No offence," Mark said hesitantly, "But why did you decide to send your friends away? Why are you deciding to join the Cullen's coven?"

"Why do you spend Christmas with vampires?" Victoria retorted. "You love Isabella enough to spend time with her dangerous friends and her even more dangerous ex-lover. I like her enough to try this insane way of life."

"Are we going to play Twister or not?" Alice demanded. I hadn't even seen her reappear, and we all gave her odd looks at the sudden change in subject.

She sighed, exasperated. "It's Christmas people, not somebody's funeral. We're supposed to have FUN, not sit around talking like somber bumps on a log!"

"I've never seen a bump on a log talk," Mark mused out loud.

"Oh… you… just… just shut up," Alice commanded, unable to think of a good comeback.

Who couldn't laugh after that?

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay for the past few chapters, guys. I've been so busy with life. Then we lost our power two days ago and just got it back today. I'll try to make updates a little more frequent, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm in a college class right now, I'm still in all my senior classes at the high school, and everybody's giving my tons of homework. Not good excuses, I suppose, but true nonetheless. I'm just so busy. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening, I swear.

Until the next chapter,

Addie


	32. New Year's Eve Day

"Ugggg," I groaned, and rolled over on my side. I cracked open one eye to peer at the person who had been poking me to wake me from my slumber.

"What?" I demanded in a raspy, I-just-woke-up voice.

"It's past 10 o'clock in the morning, Bella. Are you ever going to get out of bed?" Mark questioned.

"No," I answered. I closed my eye, rolled over again, and pulled the covers over my head.

"I'm going to call Angela and see if she can come over, then," Mark threatened.

"Go ahead," I croaked. "I'll just stay here while you two talk."

"You really don't mind?" Mark asked.

"I'm going back to bed," I groaned. "Go call her and don't make noise."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mark answered teasingly. I grabbed my pillow and swung it at him, but he just ducked out of the way and laughed. His footsteps leaving the room were my only indication that I was alone again.

It had been almost a week since Christmas. Victoria seemed to be doing okay with her new diet, family, lifestyle, etc. Mark and Angela were hanging out every day under the pretence of Angela coming to hang out with me. I was spending a lot of time with Edward. Alice and Rose would come rescue me every once and a while, only their form of rescue was almost worse than trying to deal with Edward's overly exuberant attempts to regain my trust.

It had been a long week.

It was New Year's Eve Day, though, so I was sleeping in as long as possible. For once we weren't going to the Cullen's house for a party- they were coming here. They were going to include Charlie in the festivities, granted that he was home. Work had been rather demanding lately, and it wasn't because of vampire attacks. Victoria had yet to slip. They made sure that at least two people went with her every time she hunted. But due to all the little things adding up, work was keeping Charlie at the station later and later each night. I only hoped that he would come home in time to bring in the new year.

I must have drifted back to sleep, because I was jolted back into the land of the living by the doorbell. Seconds later Mark called up the stairs, "Bella, you have company!"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice!" he called. I groaned.

"I'm here to decorate the house!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Nothing too fancy!" I called back.

"Don't worry!" Alice called with a giggle. I groaned, but didn't get up.

I knew the next doorbell was Angela. I heard her talking with Mark and Alice. She seemed to be doing better with accepting the Cullens for what they were. I think she just needed some sleep and some time on her own to think about it.

"Bella?" Angela called up the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"Come help us decorate!" she commanded me. "It's your house!"

"Give me 15 minutes," I groaned. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my shower bag.

Twenty minutes later (what can I say, I didn't want to get out of the shower.) I walked downstairs with a hairbrush in my hand. I started brushing my hair as soon as I was off the steps.

"Alice, come help me move this couch," Mark said. Angela laughed.

"If I didn't know that she was infinitely stronger than I am, I'd wonder why you asked the pixie girl to help you move the couch," Angela giggled. Alice and Mark both laughed, and I walked in the living room.

"Are we having fun in here?" I asked.

"We are," Angela answered with a grin. He held out the end of a banner reading, "Happy New Year!" and I took it. She stepped up on a chair on her end of the room, I stepped up on the chair next to me, and Alice came over to hand me a tack. I stuck it in the banner and stepped down.

"Now for the confetti!" Alice exclaimed.

"Keep in mind that I have to clean all of this up," I reminded Alice.

"Not once your Dad goes to sleep," Alice corrected me. "Then you have eight willing vampires to help."

"Eight?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, Rosalie may not want to help," Alice admitted, "But she will anyway, because she loves you so much."

"And Emmett and Jasper are willing to help too?" I questioned.

"Emmett thinks it will be a fun challenge to see how quickly we can get done," Alice said, "And I know how to convince Jasper of most anything." She winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, on with the confetti."

A few hours later the house was decked out to the max. Charlie would have a heart attack when he came home.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Mark asked Angela as she got ready to go home.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly. "Am I invited?"

"Of course," I answered. "You can bring your parents too, if you want to. We'll have enough room and food."

"Would that be wise?" Angela asked. She glanced at Mark.

"I don't know, can you two act like you don't like each other?" I asked teasingly.

"Can you and Edward act like you two hate each other?" Angela returned.

"Bring your parents," I concluded. "It'll be great. They can hang out with Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie in one room and we'll be loud and act like the college students we are in the living room."

"What time should we come over?" Angela asked.

"Around 6:30," I answered. "We're having supper. The Cullens are going to stay home until around 8. They don't want to eat with us, for some reason." I grinned at Alice.

"If you would have to cough it all back up once you were done, you wouldn't want to eat it either," Alice said defensively. "I hear it tastes like dirt, and it's horrible going down." She thought for a second, then added, "And coming back up. It's just an unpleasant experience all around."

Angela gave her an odd look, but didn't comment on it. "I'll see you tonight," she promised before leaving.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to start cooking," I answered. "And Mark's going to help. But we don't want Emmett's help."

"No, you really don't," Alice agreed. "I'll go home. I think we were planning a last minute hunting trip so that we could all spend the evening with you guys."

"You think?" I asked.

"Okay, so I know, but nobody else knows for sure," Alice said. "I'll go home now. I'll see you around eight."

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Mark turned to me.

"Cooking?" he asked warily.

"Cooking," I confirmed.

* * *

"Hey Bella?" Mark asked as we cooked.

"Yes?" I asked absently. I was trying to pour the water off of the noodles I had just been boiling.

"What was that box that you got for Christmas?" He asked. I heard him stop chopping the vegetables.

"I don't know," I answered. "They said Edward had to find his gift first."

"Has he found his gift?"

"No," I answered.

"Do you know what his gift is?"

"No," I answered. "Keep chopping that stuff."

He sighed and started chopping again. "Did he figure out the first clue yet?"

I laughed. "No. He's still frustrated by it."

"It was rather unhelpful," Mark mused.

"He said he's going to try to pry it out of his family tonight," I said. "He and I are going to tag team on them."

"It's not fair to make you wait for Edward to find his gift so that you can figure out what yours is."

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"Oh, do you know how our car's coming along?" Mark asked.

"Rosalie supposedly has it done," I answered. "But she won't give it back yet. She said we still need to drive the truck because it never gets driven otherwise."

"How does she know so much about cars?" Mark asked.

"Perfect memories," I reminded him. "Immortal. The ability to take whatever classes they want to because on infinite funding."

"Oh yeah," Mark said. "I'd forgotten about that."

Charlie came home around 5:30 that night. He didn't say anything about the decorations, but he gave me a questioning look.

"Alice came to help," I answered.

"Ah," he said, as if that explained it all. "Supper smells good, Bells. What is it?"

"Pasta and all the usual sides," I answered. "By the way, Angela and her parents are coming over to eat with us, and then they're staying for the party. I figured that you could use some more adult company while the rowdy college students party the night away."

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said. He smiled sincerely, and I smiled back. I gave him a hug, and he hugged me awkwardly back.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," he announced when we pulled apart. "I'll be back down in time for supper."

Sure enough, he came back down just as the doorbell rang. Mark went to make sure everything was set up in the kitchen while I went to answer the door.

"Hello!" greeted them when I answered the door. I ushered Angela and her parents inside, took their coats, and pointed them in the direction of the kitchen.

Supper was an interesting experience. Angela and Mark kept making jokes that I would pretend to get, the parents looked at us like we were all insane, everyone was trying to act like we were having fun… yeah, it was great. It was nice when we finally finished and I could start with the dishes. Angela and Mark helped, and my Dad and Angela's parents escaped to the overly decorated living room.

"Well, that was awkward," Mark commented under his breath.

"You think?" Angela muttered back. I made a face at them, nodded towards the living room, and then put a finger to my lips.

"What?" Mark asked quietly.

"Don't let them hear," I said quietly.

"What can we do to help?" Angela asked loud enough for our parents to hear.

"You two can fight over who gets to rinse and who gets to dry," I answered. They started staring each other down.

"Don't take too long to decide," I commanded with a smirk.

Promptly at 8:00 the doorbell rang again. Alice didn't even bother waiting for us to answer though, she just waltzed right in with her family on her heels.

"The party is officially here!" she called. She gave Angela and I a hug before going in the living room. "Hello Chief Swan! Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weber! How are you?"

"Hello Children," Esme said quietly as she passed. Carlisle nodded to us with a smile, Emmett ruffled my hair, Rosalie smiled, Jasper nodded, and Edward stayed in the kitchen with us.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked quietly.

"We decided that she should stay at the house tonight," Edward answered just as quietly. "She wasn't sure she could handle being in a house full of humans for the entire night. Plus, it's better to avoid the questions she would raise."

"That's true," I admitted. "Well, shall we go join the party since the dishes are done?"

"Hey Bells?" Charlie asked. He walked in the kitchen before we could go to the living room.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"We're going to head over to the Weber's for a little while," Charlie told me. "We'll be back before midnight. We just think it will be more fun for you kids if we're out of the house."

"Okay, Dad," I answered. "Have fun." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"We will," he promised. He and the other adults, including Carlisle and Esme, filed out the door.

The house was silent for a whole three seconds after the cars left the driveway. But it didn't last long when all of the Cullen children screamed,

"PARTY!!!!"


	33. Treasure Hunt

"Guys, this isn't fair!" I protested. "Just because Edward can't find his gift doesn't mean that I should have to suffer!"

"The gifts go together, Bella, and if we tell you about yours, then it'll ruin his surprise," Jasper explained patiently.

"But-" I protested. Alice cut me off.

"The first clue leads to Edward's CD rack," Alice said. "Are you happy Bella?"

Edward was gone before I could even answer.

"Yes, that's better," I answered. "Thank you." I grinned.

We talked about movies until Edward returned a few moments later. He had a new CD with a note tapped to it.

"It's in Bella's room," he read.

We both bolted for the stairs, and of course I tripped. Edward caught me and just carried me up the stairs.

"Any hint what we're looking for?" I asked.

"Not really," he answered. "Look for something with a note on it."

We tore my room apart. It wasn't until Edward checked the loose floorboard that we found the map.

"They marked the meadow," Edward announced after studying it for a second.

"Let's go," I urged him.

"We'll be back in a little bit!" Edward called down the stairs. He picked me up and slung me on his back.

"Wait, how long do we have before the adults come back?" I asked as he got ready to jump out my window.

"Two hours!" Alice called up the stairs.

"Thanks!" I called back.

Edward jumped out the window, then, and we were running.

It was just as amazing as always. I smiled as I felt the wind blow through my hair. I didn't close my eyes like I used to. I was definitely past that now.

The meadow arrived far too soon. I climbed down from his back and we looked around. The moon gave us some light to search by, but we didn't find much for the first thirty minutes or so.

"I wonder what we're supposed to be looking for," I mused.

"Maybe this?" Edward asked. He picked up a small silver key from the ground.

"Let me see it," I commanded. I held out my hand, and he handed it over.

"It doesn't have a note," Edward said.

"It looks like it goes with my box," I said.

"Where's your box?" Edward asked.

"At my house," I answered. I waited for Edward to pick me up to sling me across his back again, but he didn't. He was too busy looking around the meadow.

"What is it?" I whispered, fearing that someone was out there.

Edward sighed. "I have so many fond memories of this place," he answered. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Most of my fond memories here involve you. I had hoped…" he trailed off, leaving me hanging.

"You had hoped what?" I whispered, urging him to continue.

"I had hoped that we could make more fond memories together," he answered, "forever. I'm sorry that I lost my chance."

"I am too," I answered sadly. "I had hoped that we could spend eternity with each other. But you left, and we lost that."

"I'm back now, though," Edward said. "And you still love me. You're still my everything. Why can't we have that back?"

"Edward," I moaned, "Why don't you understand?"

"What don't I understand, Bella?" he asked. "I love you. You love me. You don't love Mark that way. What else _is_ there to understand?"

"What are we supposed to do about Mark? My parents? How do I explain that to them? They think I've moved on. They think that I don't love you anymore."

"We tell them the truth," Edward answered. He stepped forward so that we were only inches apart. "We tell them that we never stopped loving each other. We tell them that me leaving was another misunderstanding. But we've worked through all of that now. That's what we tell them."

"It's not that simple," I said sadly. "My parents will get mad."

"Then they get mad," Edward said. "You're an adult now. You can make your own decisions."

"I don't want to make them mad at me," I said.

Edward brushed a hair out of my face and locked his eyes with mine. "They'll get over it if they see you happy."

I couldn't help it. I never could think coherently while drowning in his eyes or inhaling his scent. This was no exception. I couldn't think. So I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed Edward.

He didn't pull away. He didn't even resist when my kiss turned from almost cautious to greedy. He let me deepen the kiss, though not my much. But it was one of the best kisses we had ever shared.

I only pulled away because I was getting light-headed. I didn't want to faint.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow is right," Edward agreed. He didn't need to breathe, but he seemed a little winded too.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaimed, bringing my hands to my face. My thoughts had caught up with me.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Please tell me I didn't just do that," I pleaded.

"You did," Edward said with a smile. "And I must say that I did enjoy it immensely. You haven't really kissed me since the day I came back, and that didn't last very long."

"I just kissed you again," I groaned. "What was I thinking?!"

"I don't think you were," Edward offered. "I think I dazzled you again."

"I know you did," I said. "I would not have done that, otherwise."

"Can I dazzle you again, then?" Edward asked coyly. I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work very well.

I just ended up kissing him again.

And you know what? I liked it. A lot.


	34. Decisions, Decisions

"What took you so long?" Emmett demanded when we returned to the house an hour later. Alice grinned at me, and I knew that she had seen it.

"Come on, did you really expect us to find a little tiny silver key in that huge meadow in a few minutes?" I asked skeptically. "But now that we're back, I'm going to go get my box."

"Nope," Alice said. She was across the room and had grabbed the key from Edward in half a second. "You found the key, but now you have one last thing to do before you can use it."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Bella has a decision to make," Alice said. She gave me a meaningful look, and I immediately dropped my gaze to the floor. I knew what she meant, and so did everyone else.

"Bella?" Edward asked. He knew that we had just been kissing like I had forgiven him and trusted again, and he thought that I had made my decision.

"I still need to think about it," I said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just haven't decided yet."

"Oh," Edward said, crestfallen. He took his arm from around my waist and went to sit on the couch. "I see."

"Edward," I pleaded, but he held up a hand to cut me off.

"No, I understand Bella," he said. "You need time. Take all the time you need." He seemed rather depressed. I made a move to go sit next to him, but Alice's hand on my arm stopped me. I went to sit next to Mark instead.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" I asked.

"We debated about which movies are least true to the books that they are based on," Angela answered.

"What did you decide?" I asked.

"Well, we're all divided. Each of us has a movie that we think is least true," Mark answered. "But they're all ganging up on us and talking about old movies that we've never seen before." He glared at Jasper, who grinned.

"Well, you can't expect us to stick with only the movies that have come out in the past twenty years," Emmett scoffed. "We're going with all the movies we've seen. We can't help it that you young'ns haven't seen everything that we've seen."

"The adults are back," Rosalie announced for the benefit of the humans, because we couldn't hear the car pull up in the street.

"How soon before midnight?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes," Emmett answered.

"Yikes!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Pouring the bubbling apple cider," I answered. "Are all of you drinking it with us in our toast?"

"Isn't wine a traditional drink for a new year's toast?" Alice asked as she danced in to help.

"Charlie's a cop, he can't have his guests drinking before they drive," I answered with a roll of my eyes. "So he had me buy this stuff."

"We'll all participate," Alice said, accepting my explanation with an understanding nod.

"We're back!" Charlie called.

"Did you have fun?" I called back.

"We did," he answered with a grin as he walked in the kitchen, followed by the others. He looked at what I was doing and then looked at his watch. "Is it almost that time?"

"Almost," I answered. "I figured I should probably start now so that we don't have to rush to get it done later."

"You always have been a practical one, Bells," Charlie complimented me. He threw his coat on the back of the chair and followed the other adults into the living room.

"Do you know what you want?" Alice asked me quietly. She started transferring the full glasses over to a tray.

"No," I answered as I finished pouring the cider. "You'll probably know what I want before I do."

"No, I won't," Alice said. "I'll know what you want at the same time you do."

"Then why ask?"

"I don't see everything, Bella," she answered with a grin. "I'd never spend a moment out of my vision trances otherwise."

"I suppose that would get annoying," I commented.

"Sometimes it is," Alice answered with a shrug as she set the last glass on the tray, "and sometimes it isn't. It's rather useful."

"Most of the time," I amended.

"Yes, most of the time," she agreed somberly. She picked up the tray, not trusting my and my clumsiness, and carried it into the living room.

"Come and get your glass!" she sang as she entered the room. Everyone surrounded her for a brief moment, and then went back to their respective places to sit. That left two glasses – one for her and one for me.

She took the tray back to the kitchen and brought me back my glass.

"Here you go, Bella," she said when she handed me my glass. I thanked her and stood by the doorway. I didn't feel like I was part of the party anymore. I was too pensive, too somber, to be a part of the gaiety and festivities that were taking place before me. I felt like I was watching everyone through a one way window. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree. I could tell that the adults had been drinking, at least the human ones had. I guessed that Carlisle had pronounced himself the designated driver. Mark and Angela were having fun together, each of the other couples were enjoying themselves… and then there was Edward. He stared at the liquid in his glass and didn't look up. We were the only two who seemed so depressed. We were the only two not taking part in the joking and fun.

We were the only two party-poopers.

I crossed the room to sit next to him. No one really noticed as they joked with each other. I felt like I was invisible. Edward didn't even look up when I sat down next to him, though I knew he knew I was there.

"Edward," I started uncertainly. He didn't stop me, granted, he didn't respond at all, but that meant that he might be listening. I tried again.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I know how much you want a chance to be with me again. But I'm only human, and I only have a short time to live. If I make the wrong choice, it will screw up my entire life. I probably won't have another chance. You can find somebody else, other distractions." He glanced at me, and I saw the hurt in his gaze. I realized what this must sound like. "I'm not saying no," I hastened to assure him. "I'm just asking for a little patience from you and time. I'll make up my mind soon, I promise, and I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." I smiled and nudged him with my elbow. "The odds seem to be in your favor, if that helps any."

He didn't respond. He just continued to stare at his glass. I sighed and started to stand up.

"I still love you, you know," he said quietly. I settled back into my seat again. "I still love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I love you more than I ever _will_ love anyone." He still refused to look up. "I will live an eternity, and never find another quite like you." He looked up then, and we locked eyes again. "You only have one chance to find true love. If you lose it, you have made a mistake, but you will die and it won't matter anymore. If I lose my true love," he brushed another hair out of my face, "Then I will have to live for an eternity knowing that I was too stupid to hold onto the one person I ever loved. So take your time. Think it through. If you decide to remain with Mark, I understand. But don't expect me to stick around for very long if your answer is no." He looked back down, releasing me from his dazzling hold. I tried to remember how to exhale and restart my heart.

Suddenly everyone started shouting. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!" They cheered, and I looked around. The T.V. was set to the channel where they were watching the ball drop in New York. I didn't get to look for very long, though, because I was suddenly caught up in a mess of people, and vampires, clinking glasses together. Once I'd touched glasses with every other person in the room I quickly downed my cider and headed for the kitchen. Somebody had to do the dishes, didn't they?

Another hour later I waved goodbye to Angela and her parents. She was driving them home, or she could have stayed longer. I stood on the doorstep until they were out of sight.

"How long are you folks staying?" I heard Charlie ask.

"I think we were going to stay until everything was cleaned up," Carlisle answered. "Alice was the one who put all of this up, so we're going to help take it down."

"You don't have to do that," Charlie protested.

"We'll help," Esme said. "Why don't you go to bed, Charlie, and we'll take care of everything down here?"

"I should help," Charlie said, but I could see that he liked the idea of being able to go to bed.

"Nonsense," Carlisle said. "You've had a long day at work. We all slept in so we could stay up late. You go to bed, we'll take care of everything here."

"You've convinced me," Charlie laughed. "Good night, everybody. Thanks for coming over."

"Good night, Dad," I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and helped him to the bottom of the stairs.

"Night Bells," he answered.

The Cullens waited for ten minutes to make sure that Charlie had fallen asleep, and then the fun began. They called Victoria to come help right as Charlie went upstairs, so she was already in the house by the time they began to clean. They sat Mark and I down on chairs in the doorway, handed us a timer, and then they all crouched in a runner's starting position.

"On your mark," I whispered, "Get set…. Go!"

Twelve seconds later the room was practically spotless. Mark and I were definitely impressed.

"Twelve seconds," I told Emmett. He pumped a fist in the air in silent celebration.

"We'll head back to our house," Carlisle said. "Have a good night, Bella, Mark."

"You too," I told him. I gave everybody a hug, including Jasper and Victoria, and showed them all out the door.

"That was fun," Mark announced (quietly, so we wouldn't wake Charlie) as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I told him with a grin. "That was the point."

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered. "I was too busy thinking."

"Oh," Mark said. He pushed open the bedroom door and let me enter first. "Any conclusions yet?"

"No, not yet," I sighed. "It's so frustrating."

"Maybe it will be better in the morning," Mark suggested. "Let's go to bed, and we'll see it you have something when you wake up."

"It's worth a try," I agreed half-heartedly.

We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Good Night, Bella," Mark said. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Good night," I answered. I gave him a quick kiss back, and then we both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: _**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!!!!!!!!!**_ Well, my dear friends, now that I have your attention, I'd like to say that I have "Moving On" finished on my computer. There is a total of 40 chapters. This is chapter 34. Would you like for me to post all the chapters at the same time, or would you like one chapter a day until they're all posted? I would personally like to post them all at the same time, for the mere fact that we have another storm coming either tonight or tomorrow that is supposed to knock out our power for a few days again, and I would like to get them all out there just in case I can't post anything for a few days. But if you want them all drawn out and don't mind possibly waiting while I lack the power (and thus internet) to update, then let me know. I think I'll go off the first three to five reviews I receive. If it's mixed, then I'll wait until I have more votes and can make a good conclusion. 


	35. A Serious Alice?

No luck came to me in the morning, so my mind was still blank as to what I should choose. I got up and made breakfast for everyone, and we all ate in silence, each thinking about something different.

It wasn't until noon that anything interesting happened.

The doorbell rang, and when the door was opened it revealed Alice standing on the step.

"Bella," Alice said calmly, "Can I talk to you outside?" She was very serious, for her, and it didn't look like it was going to rain, or snow, anytime soon, so I agreed. I put on my jacket and we went outside after calling back into the house that I was going on a quick walk with Alice. She led me away from the house on a path that lead deeper into the woods.

I'm not sure how long we walked, but she finally decided that we had come to a good spot, so she turned and motioned for me to sit down on a log in a little clearing. I did, and she sat beside me. She was still unnaturally serious, and I began to wonder what this was about.

"Bella," she started hesitantly, "I want to talk to you about something. I'm not trying to push you to return to Edward, I want you to make your own decision, but I want to ask you to hurry with your decision. I understand that you have finally learned to appreciate all that Mark is to you, and that you know you might actually be able to have a happy life with him, but I know that you also still love Edward more than you will probably ever love Mark."

I opened my mouth to say something and she held up her hand, telling me to wait.

"Don't interrupt yet," she asked, "Just hear me out before responding. I know that you don't want to have to make this decision, but you only have about two weeks left before you return to college. If you go back and you haven't given Edward your definite answer, he will take it as a no. Even if you promise to think about it, he will interpret it as a way to blow him off. Humans say that they will think about something and really mean no far too often, and he'll take it that way. If you say no, or even if you don't give him a definite answer, he will leave again. He may not go to Italy, but he'll go somewhere so that he can just lay in misery until he's too weak to even move. I don't want you to make your decision only on that, but it's something to think about. I know you don't want to hurt Mark. But Bella, he's already fallen in love with Angela. He'll stay with you as long as you want him to, but he's already found someone new. Don't hold him back."

She seemed to be done with her speech then, so I spoke up. "I'm not sure I can trust Edward, Alice," I told her. "He left me twice in the year and a half that he had known me. If that's his rate, how am I going to be able to stay with him until I die? How do I know that once I let go of Mark that he won't just leave me again? I'm not sure I could live through that again. Getting my heart ripped out like that twice in my life is enough to break anyone. How many times am I supposed to let him kill me like that?"

"What does your heart say?" Alice asked.

"To go to Edward," I answered after a moment.

"What does your mind say?" she continued.

"To be cautious, but to go to Edward," I answered in defeat.

"Then listen to yourself," Alice advised me. "Your heart and your mind won't often be wrong."

"How can I be sure that he won't leave?" I whispered. "How can I be sure that he won't break my heart for the third time?"

"You may not be able to see the future, Bella, but I can. If you give him your love and trust this time, he won't break it again."

"Why is this time different?" I asked.

"He knows that you will move on, if you must. He knows that if he doesn't keep you this time, he will lose you."

"Stupid men," I muttered.

Alice smiled knowingly. "They all are," she agreed. "They may seem smart, but they're all stupid underneath."

"Should I tell Jasper you said that?" I asked slyly.

Alice scoffed at me. "He already knows. He thinks that all women are confusing and over-emotional. We're even."

"You'd think after being alive for so long that you'd have a better grasp of humans," I teased her.

"I do," she answered haughtily. "That's how I can speak with such confidence."

"Seriously, though," I said, returning to the previous conversation, "Are you sure that Edward won't leave again?"

"Edward got a rude awakening when he saw that you had moved on," Alice said. "When he realized that it was you down in the ditch with Mark, that day that he brought you home, he realized that he had lost you. He wasn't mad at you in the car, he was mad at himself for being stupid enough to lose you."

"But he must have figured out that Mark and I weren't close like that," I protested.

"Not before he'd felt the pang of jealousy, the hurt of being replaced, and the anger at himself for not staying when he should have. The realization that he could have lost you, and still can, is still strong. I don't have to have Jasper's gift to know that he feels horrible and that he's in as much misery as you were. He may have over a century worth of living behind him, but that doesn't mean that he isn't essentially a seventeen year old boy. He still acts like one most of the time. Most seventeen year old boys don't think before they act – they just act on instinct. Edward's finally realizing that you, a twenty two year old human _girl_, are more mature than he is. He's finally beginning to act like the old geezer that he is."

She thought for a second and then forcefully added, "And Bella, I swear to you, if you give him one last chance and he hurts you again, I will personally hunt him down and tear him to pieces. I'll even let you drop the match. Because no one, not even my dear brother, is ever going to hurt you and get away with it for very long. He's done it twice, once with good intentions, and I think that the third time he's going to strike out. So if he ever hurts you, EVER, you only have to tell us, and I'm sure I won't be the only one on an Edward hunt. Emmett, for sure, would help. You're like our little sister, and we'll do anything for you. So if you give Edward another chance, we'll all make sure that he treats you like he's supposed to. If he doesn't, then he won't have to go to Volterra again. He won't even make it out of the country before we're on top of him."

I felt tears coming to my eyes at the love that was coming from Alice. For her to chose me, ME, plain, uninteresting Bella Kingery over her brother, her beautiful, god-like, fascinating and wonderful brother, it was amazing. I reached forward and gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"You don't know how much you mean to us," Alice replied. "We really do love you."

I pulled away and wiped away my tears. "I still haven't decided, but I'm leaning a certain direction. I'm going to think about it, I'll talk it over with Mark, and I'll let you guys know as soon as I've decided."

"Thank you," Alice said. She smiled and stood up. "We probably should start back towards your house. Charlie's thinking about sending out a search party."

"We don't want that to happen," I laughed. "Let's go back."

* * *

A/N: I'll compromise. I will post a few of the new chapters tonight and probably the rest tomorrow night, if I have power. 


	36. Stalling and Terms

I thought about what my decision would be for the rest of the day, and most of the night. I didn't get much sleep. I listened to Mark snoring softly beside me – it was a sound I was very familiar with. A comfortable, safe sound. A sound that usually meant I was thinking. The only times I fell asleep after him were the times when I had too much on my mind to sleep. But I was very familiar with it. I knew the different patterns to his snoring. One snore meant that he was deeply asleep and that I could do pretty much whatever I wanted to without waking him. Another meant that the slightest bump or noise would pull him from his sleep immediately. I wondered if that was what it was like for Edward. When he would stay with me each night, he had to know what my different sleeping habits were. My heart rate, my breathing, he probably had all of that memorized.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was past three in the morning. If I kept thinking at this rate, then I wouldn't get any sleep.

So I did something for the second time in my life. I took unnecessary cold medicine.

I didn't take a very large dose. I knew I'd still have to get up in a couple of hours. I just needed it to knock me out for a little bit.

I don't remember what time I finally fell asleep, but I do remember waking up at 9:00 in the morning. Mark was still asleep, still snoring softly.

"Hey Mark?" I asked, flipping over onto my side so I could look at him.

"What?" he asked groggily. He definitely wasn't awake yet.

"Would you be okay today if I go talk to Edward?" I inquired.

"Would you be okay today if I go hang out with Angela again?" he countered after a moment. He turned his head to look at me, and I could see that he only had one eye open, and it was squinting. Definitely not awake yet.

"It sounds like we have our plans for the day," I answered. I gave him a light kiss and rolled out of bed. "I'll go shower first."

"I'll sleep some more," Mark mumbled. I laughed quietly and left the room as he closed his eye again and went back to sleep.

I took a long time in the shower. I didn't really want to go through with the impending conversation, but I knew I had to. It was crucial to my decision. So I stalled by taking a long shower.

But the hot water ran out eventually. When I could no longer argue with myself that the water was even warm I decided to get out. I took my time brushing and drying my hair, and then I styled it. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to pick out an outfit. I pulled one of the new ones from Alice out of my closet and took it downstairs. I ironed it, even though it wasn't wrinkled, and then examined it for any flaws. It didn't have any.

When I could no longer stall I put the outfit on and went back upstairs. I put on make-up. I usually never put on make-up, but I decided that while I was stalling I might as well do it properly.

Make-up finished, clothing as perfect as I could make it, hair not quite as good as Alice's styles, but close, and perfectly brushed teeth left me with nothing to do but go cook and eat breakfast.

So I made omelets. I made one for me and one for Mark, who still wasn't out of bed. I put Mark's in the fridge with a note on top saying it was for him.

I went and brushed my teeth again, and then I had no more excuses left. I grabbed my coat and the car keys, checked my appearance one more time, and walked out the door.

I saw that both the truck and the car were sitting in front of the house. I saw a note taped to the truck, so I went to read it.

_Bella,_

_Take the truck. Let Mark drive the car. I saw that you would need both vehicles today, so I convinced Rosalie to let me bring the car over. I left the keys in the ignition and a note next to the omelet so that Mark would know that he actually does have a car to drive._

_See you soon,_

_Alice_

With that settled I opened the truck door and got in. I started the engine, adjusted the radio, bucked up, and then finally put the truck in drive.

I took my time driving to the Cullen's house. I wasn't in any rush. In fact, had I thought it was safe, I would have driven backwards so I could have an excuse to go slower.

But the Cullen's mansion came into my view all too soon. I sighed again and cut the power to the engine. I got out, checked my appearance in the mirror one last time, and began the walk to the house.

"Is Edward here?" I asked when the door opened.

"He's up in his room," Esme answered with a smile. "Go on up, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you," I said. I gave her a quick hug, which surprised her, and then started the long trip up the stairs.

I knocked on Edward's door and it opened a second later. Edward stood in his doorway, looking depressed yet curious.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," he answered. He opened the door the rest of the way and stood back so I could enter.

I walked in and headed straight for his couch. I sat down on the far right side and used the arm as a backrest so that I was sitting sideways. I pulled my knees up to my chest. Edward sat on the other side and mirrored my position so we were facing each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously when I didn't start talking immediately.

"Us," I answered. His expression lifted a little, but he still seemed a little depressed.

"What about us?" he asked, and it sounded like he was trying not to hope.

I thought for a few seconds about how I wanted to answer, and I saw it made him impatient. He seemed almost nervous, and I smiled at the thought that I could make a vampire nervous. He was about to ask about the smile, but I cut him off and answered, "The 'us' for the rest of my life."

"What about it?" he asked.

I fidgeted nervously and twirled some of my hair around my fingers. "If I'm going to leave Mark, I need to know what to expect from you."

"Are you going to leave Mark?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm considering it," I answered, and I saw the hopeful look on his face fall a little. "It all depends on what we decide here."

"What are we deciding?" he asked.

"The terms of our marriage, if that were to happen," I said. I suddenly felt less nervous, and I got the feeling that Jasper was helping out. I'd have to thank him later. I sat up a little straighter and looked Edward in the eye. "I have to know what to expect."

"What are your terms?" Edward asked.

"If I leave Mark and you and I get married, then we'll have to have an agreement of sorts," I said. "You can't run off anymore, no matter how depressed you are. You can't ever even contemplate suicide, even if I die. When I get so old that I look like your grandmother, you'll have to be nice and respect your elder. You'll never be able to leave my side for more than a few hours, unless it's to hunt, but then you'll have to come back as soon as you possibly can. And if we find a way around the treaty, you'll have to change me."

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"You can't ever break my heart again," I answered. "If you break my heart, we're through, and I'll probably end up killing myself because I can't live without you."

"Do you want to hear my terms?" Edward asked. He shifted so his legs were crossed Indian style and sat forward.

"I suppose that would be fair," I answered. "What are your terms?"

"You can't ever leave my side for more than a few hours," he started, "you can't ever run off, not matter how depressed you are. You can't contemplate suicide, even if we fight. When you get so old that you look like my grandmother, you still have to love me. If we find a way around the treaty, you'll have to endure three days of agonizing pain so that you can live with me for eternity. If your heart is broken, you have to tell me so I can try to fix it immediately. I can be quite the repairman, if I want to be." Then there was that crooked smile that I always loved, and somehow he was instantly across the couch and sitting in front of me. "If you decide to give me another chance, I will be eternally grateful. And you know how significant that is, since I'm immortal." He reached out and touched my face lightly, hesitantly, almost as if he thought I would object. As if I could. I was drowning in the topaz pools known as his eyes. I had to try to remember how to breathe.

"I'll think about it," I somehow managed to get out. His face fell, apparently he had been looking for an immediate answer.

"How long do you think your decision will take?" he asked, the depression already sinking back into his voice. He moved back across the couch and slumped back into a casual sitting position, still facing me.

"I have to talk it over with Mark," I said, "and I have to think about it on my own some more."

"You leave again for college in a week and six days," Edward pointed out, looking away.

"I'll have the decision before then," I promised. I stood up and walked over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. He sat, unresponsive, and stared dejectedly out the window.

"I'll see you soon," I promised before leaving. I passed Alice on the way out, and she gave me a reassuring smile. I guessed that she'd already seen what I was leaning towards. I gave her a small smile in return and left once again.


	37. Maybe It's Time to Make That Decision

I went home to find the car still there. When I walked in the house Mark was sitting on the couch, with the T.V. on a sports channel, eating his omelet.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered absently. He noticed the preoccupied look on my face and didn't ask any more questions. I sat next to him on the couch and stared at the wall while I thought.

"Mark?" I asked suddenly.

"Bella?"

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"Just answer it," I pleaded. He seemed to realize that I needed to know his answer for something, so he thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I love you like I would love my sister, if I had one," he finally answered. "I love you like an overprotective big brother would, only sometimes, like during certain evening activities," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I love you like my wife. But most of the time, I just think of you as my best friend." He looked at me worriedly then, as if he was expecting me to tell him that was the wrong answer. He got even more worried when I didn't respond immediately, and asked, "Are you mad now?"

"No," I assured him, "I'm just thinking."

"About Edward?" he asked.

"And you," I added.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I love you like a best friend and brother," I answered, "And sometimes, like my husband."

"But we'd both be better off if we found somebody else," Mark concluded.

I sighed. "Probably."

"Then maybe it's time to make that decision," he suggested kindly.

"Maybe," I agreed.

"I guess this means I'm going back to college on my own," Mark observed.

"No, I'll probably come with you," I said. "Unless good ol' Doctor Cullen and family can come up with some way to make me like them, I still have to finish college. I'll be coming back-" I cut myself off then as a crazy idea came to me, and Mark saw the excited look on my face.

"Did you get an idea about how you can get past the treaty?" He asked warily.

"Maybe," I answered excitedly. "I'll have to go talk to Carlisle, but I think I just found a way around the treaty!" I threw my arms around Mark's neck, and he hugged me back.

"Go over there again now," he suggested. "I think I'll go say hi to Angela."

"Oh, I need to call her," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I told her that she would be the second person to know that you and I broke up," I answered with a grin. "You would be the first, she would be the second, and Edward would be the third, although Edward probably already knows because of Alice."

"Well, I'll let you call her, and then I want to talk to her once you're done announcing that I'm available."

"Thank you," I said seriously. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"You've done as much for me as I have for you," Mark said dismissively. "We moved on together, and now we're moving on again, though I think you're moving back."

"We'll have to keep in touch, no matter what happens," I told him.

"We will," Mark promised. "Now go call Angela, I want to celebrate my newly found single status."

I laughed and raced into the kitchen so I could dial the phone.


	38. Will it work?

"Carlisle!!!" I yelled as I raced towards the front door of the Cullen's house.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the door flew open at an amazing speed.

"Nothing, for once!" I exclaimed. "Something's right!"

"Does this have anything to do with Alice's suddenly exuberant mood?" he asked suspiciously.

"Possibly," I answered, "Though I can't be sure. I'm not the mind reader of the family."

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asked from behind Carlisle. By that time I had reached the door, and they stood back to let me in.

"Two things," I answered. "One, my answer is yes."

"To what?" Carlisle asked.

"To the question Edward hasn't asked yet," I said, giving Edward a meaningful look. He didn't have to be able to read my mind to know what I meant.

"Really?" He exclaimed. He picked me up and twirled me around the entryway. "Do you mean it, Bella?"

"I do," I answered with a smile. He set me down so I was facing Carlisle and put his arm around my waist.

"The second thing is that I think I found a way around the treaty," I said. The whole family appeared then, having raced towards us to hear my idea.

"And that would be…" Emmett prompted.

"The treaty says you can't bite me, right?" I confirmed.

"Yes," Carlisle answered patiently.

"But it doesn't say anything about injecting the venom into anybody by using a syringe or IV, does it?"

"No," Carlisle answered. "It doesn't. I'm not sure it would work…" but even as he trailed off, I could see that he was considering it and trying to figure out how to make it a plausible idea.

"I thought you didn't like needles," Edward pointed out.

"I can deal with a needle or two if it means I can spend eternity with you," I said. "Besides, if I'm a vampire, then I can chase you when you run away."

"So you've agreed to join our family?" Rosalie confirmed, cutting off Edward's protest.

"I haven't been asked to since before I got married to Mark," I said. "But if someone were to ask again, I would most likely say yes."

"I won't run away," Edward promised, having finally found an opportunity to tell me his opinion.

"That might work, Bella," Carlisle said, bringing the topic back to my idea. "Collecting the venom will be an interesting task, but we should be able to manage. I think it will probably take a day or two to get enough, but we should be able to inject it, and we aren't biting you, so we technically aren't breaking the treaty."

Everyone cheered then, everyone hugged, you know, the typical 'we're all happy' response. I even got a hug from Jasper, which was impressive because he had been avoiding being close to me since my 18th birthday party.

"When do you want to do it?" Carlisle asked once we had all calmed down a little.

"I should probably finish this year of college…" I started, but trailed off when I saw Alice shaking her head.

"It needs to be soon," she told me. "The Volturi come in a month."

Edward looked unhappy, but didn't say anything. I debated my options.

"I need to finish school," I said. "And Mark and I have to get a divorce. Our parents will wonder what happened if we are okay over most of the break and then suddenly we don't like each other anymore and want to get a divorce. Not to mention I'll have to deal with a lawyer, and if I'm a vampire I'll want to suck him dry…"

"You think we don't have a lawyer or two in the family?" Emmett asked, offended.

"Are you saying that you're a lawyer?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes," he answered.

"A recent lawyer?" I asked. His grin flickered, then fell.

"No," he admitted.

"We can forge the paperwork," Alice suggested. "It won't take much. We just need to change a few dates."

"See Bella? I can be your lawyer."

"Are you a better lawyer than cook?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he hissed. "It will be fine."

"I was just checking," I teased him. "Okay, so the divorce is taken care of, what about school?"

"You're too sick to return to school," Carlisle suggested. "I'll send a doctor's excuse, and you can return to college in the fall. You don't have to apply back to whatever school you're at, so they'll never know if you actually stay at home."

"What about the excuse for getting a divorce with Mark?" I asked quietly.

"Tell your parents the truth," Edward suggested. I looked at him, staggered. I knew he had suggested that before, but I didn't think he had been serious!

"Are you actually suggesting that I tell them I only got married to shut them up?" I demanded.

"Maybe not exactly like that," Edward suggested. "Just tell them the truth."

"Or we could fake your death," Jasper suggested quietly. "Then you wouldn't have to deal with the paperwork, you wouldn't have to explain it to your parents, and it wouldn't look like you and Mark were cheating on each other."

"That seems like running away from my problems," I answered with a frown. "I think I'll just tell them the truth."

"We'll be here to help," Edward said. He held me closer to him, and I saw a look on Esme's face that said if she could be crying from happiness, she would have been. I pulled away from Edward and went to give her a hug.

"I'm glad that I can finally join your family, Mom," I said.

"Me too, Bella," she sighed happily. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: I'll add the rest of the chapters tomorrow.

Please, Please, PLEASE tell me what you think of my idea to get around the treaty. I don't think anybody has ever come up with it before, and I want to know what you think. :)

Until tomorrow,  
Addie


	39. Parents, Parents, Parents

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mark asked. I was back at my Dad's house, and Mark and Angela were talking with me in the living room while the fish were baking in the kitchen. Charlie would be home soon, so Mark was questioning me while he still had the chance.

"Yes," I said. "It's not like I would have much choice anyway if I didn't want to."

"Those head vampires are coming soon, aren't they?" Angela asked. She and Mark were holding hands on the couch, and I was sitting in the chair.

"That's what Alice said," I answered, "But we can't be sure."

"So you're going to become one of them?" Mark asked for the fifth time.

"Yes," I confirmed, once again.

"And you're going to marry Edward," Angela said.

"That was the plan," I agreed.

"I always knew that you two would end up together," Angela announced triumphantly.

The doorbell rang, and I went to go see who it was while Angela moved over to the chair. Just because we all knew what was happening didn't mean that everyone else did, too.

But it was only Edward at the door. I let him inside and closed the door behind him.

"You can move back, Ang," I called ahead. "It's Edward."

"Hi, Edward," Angela said shyly when we walked in.

"Hello, Angela," Edward answered. He sat on the chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Hello, Mark."

"Edward," Mark answered with a grin. He put his arm around Angela and she moved closer.

"What are you here for?" I asked Edward, turning to look at his face.

"We need to discuss what we are going to tell the unsuspecting parents," Edward chuckled. My good mood instantly dissipated.

"Oh," I said. Angela and Mark looked like they felt about the same way as I did.

"I know, it's not a very pleasant conversation to plan, but it needs to be done," Edward said. "Alice says the best time to tell Charlie would be tonight. She suggested telling Angela's parents soon as well, and then saving Renee and Mark's parents for a face to face conversation."

"I think over the phone would be best for Renee," I suggested.

"My parents, too," Mark agreed. "Though I'm sure they'll drive out as soon as they hear so that they can talk some sense into me."

"Don't you owe it to your parents to tell them face to face?" Edward asked.

"Maybe," I admitted. "But let's plan Charlie first, since it sounds like I'll be telling him in under an hour."

* * *

Charlie walked in the house an hour later, not expecting to see Edward and Angela, and definitely not expecting to see me with Edward and Mark with Angela.

"Bells?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dad, come sit down," I told him with a sigh. "We need to talk."

Angela and Mark scooted over so there was room for a third person on the couch, and Charlie sat down next to Angela.

"You've probably figured out that something's a little different," I began.

"Yes, I'd noticed," Charlie said, glaring at Edward.

"Dad, the truth is that I never stopped loving Edward," I said, cutting out part of the script and just deciding to get straight to the point. "Mark and I got married because we hoped to move on from our prior relationships. But we didn't get married because we love each other, Dad. We did it to make you, and Mom, and his parents happy. We agreed ahead of time that we weren't getting married for love."

"But don't you love each other?" Charlie asked.

"Like siblings," I answered. "He's like a brother that I never had. But we can't keep pretending that we love each other as more than that. I love Edward, he loves Angela," Charlie's eyes flicked sideways to glare at Angela, "and we've decided that our acting career is over. We're telling the truth now."

"I don't like it," Charlie thundered.

"You don't have to," I answered. "It's happening whether you want it to or not. Mark and I are going to get a divorce, and this time we're going to marry the people that we really love."

"I don't approve," Charlie told me forcefully.

I sighed. "Dad, you can make this easy or hard. You can just accept the fact that it's happening and wish us good luck, or you can fight it, but fighting it won't get you anywhere. I'm an adult. You can't tell me what to do, or what not to do. The same goes for Mark. He and I have talked about this already. We both agree that it's for the best."

"There's no stopping you?" Charlie checked.

"No," I answered. "It's happening, and it's happening soon."

I saw Charlie glance at Angela, and I hurried to clear another thing up.

"It's not Angela's fault," I said. "She didn't start this. She just happened to be here at the right time."

"Then who's fault is it?" Charlie thundered. Obviously, he was looking for someone to blame.

"You really don't want to hear that," I told him.

"Yes, I really do," he said. "Whose fault is it?"

"Yours, and Mom's, and Mark's parents," I said, some attitude seeping into my voice. "If all of you hadn't been so pushy in your attempts to make Mark and I move on then we would not have gotten married in the first place, and then we would be having this conversation."

"Oh," Charlie muttered, embarrassed. His anger had been deflated as he realized exactly what I was saying. "You really don't love Mark, then?"

"Only as a sister loves her brother," I answered. "There's nothing more there."

"Have you told Renee?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "You were the first."

"When are you going to tell Renee?" Charlie asked.

"I'll call her later," I said. "But let's eat supper first. I made fish."

He accepted that with a thoughtful nod and we went into the kitchen.

"When are the weddings?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," I hedged, and looked at Edward. He shrugged.

"We haven't planned that yet," Mark continued. "We were too busy trying to find the best way to break the news to our parents."

"That is quite the task," Charlie agreed absently.

He didn't speak to me again until after I called Renee.

* * *

That phone call was interesting, to say the least. It took two hours of arguing, repeating myself a lot, and pointing out that I am an adult and she technically has no say in what I do before she demanded to speak to Charlie.

"Don't yell at him, he doesn't like it much better than you do," I warned her before handing over the phone.

I went in the living room with Edward, Mark, and Angela to wait for Charlie to get done talking. Edward kept tabs on the conversation for us.

"It's actually going quite well," he told us after a few moments. "She's finally beginning to see that this really is what you two want, and it's not just Angela and I interfering."

"I've made a mess, haven't I?" Angela asked.

"No, we made the mess," I assured her. "You just got caught in the middle of it."

"I feel like I just made things worse, though," Angela told me.

"No, you're actually the reason that this is working so well," I said. "If it had only been me, then my parents would think that I had been cheating on Mark and they'd never accept this. But since they can see that Mark wants to move on to better love than just sibling love too, they're more accepting."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked worriedly.

"I'm positive," Edward answered, and that settled it, because, after all, he is the resident mind reader.

* * *

Another hour later Renee finally accepted it, Charlie, seemed happier, and we headed over to Angela's house to tell her parents. They were shocked, but took it better than my parents had.

"Well, that is rather surprising," her mother said, "But not altogether unsuspected. We thought that she had found someone that she liked. We're just surprised that she picked a married man, is all. Are you sure that you really want to get a divorce?"

After assuring her that, yes, we wanted to get a divorce, and yes, this was a mutual agreement, she seemed fine with it, and they seemed happy that Angela had finally found someone that she liked.

* * *

Mark's parents were going to find out over the phone, but that plan changed.

"They didn't answer the phone," Mark said, relief tainting his voice as he hung up our phone.

"Try their cell phone and ask when they'll be home," I suggested.

He glared at me, but complied. "Hi, Mom?" he asked.

"No, everything's fine," he told her. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important, but I think you need to be at home before I tell you what it is… No, Bella's not pregnant," he said, rolling his eyes at me. "Well, when will you be home? … What am I doing tonight? What do you mean? … You're… you're on your way here, and you'll be here in about twenty minutes?" he asked. I gave him a panicked look. "No, now's a great time. Bella and I will go get the couch ready so you can sleep here." He nodded towards the living room and I ran off to find the spare sheets so I could get the pull out bed in the couch ready. "Yeah, love you too, Mom. I'll see you in a little bit."

He hung up and came to help me pull out the bed in the couch. "They'll be here in twenty minutes," he told me.

"Why are they coming?" I asked. "Why didn't they call?"

"They wanted to surprise me," Mark answered. "I'm going to go call Angela and have her come back over so my parents can meet her."

"Call Edward, too," I requested. "Will your parents be mad?"

"Furious," he answered. "Why?"

"Tell Edward to bring Jasper, too," I suggested.

"Great idea!" Mark said enthusiastically. He ran off into the kitchen, and I finished making the bed before going to tell Charlie about our guests.

* * *

The doorbell rang three times in the next twenty minutes. The first was Edward, who had been on his way with Jasper before Mark even called (sometimes having someone in the family who sees the future is very convenient), the second was Angela, and the third was Mark's parents.

They, like my father, seemed surprised to see me sitting with Edward and Mark with Angela, but they waited patiently for the explanation. They took it amazingly well; I suppose there is something to be said for hiding Jasper in the back yard.

Once they had accepted the news and given their congratulations, I snuck upstairs and let Angela and Mark talk with his parents. Charlie saw Edward to the door, but Edward snuck back in through the window once he had told Jasper it was safe to go home.

"This brings back memories, too," Edward chuckled as he climbed in my window.

"I'm sure it does," I whispered. I sat on the bed, and Edward sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back so he could support himself on the head of the bed. He obviously pulled me back with him, and I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm still married, you know," I said. "I probably shouldn't be cuddling with anybody but my husband."

"I know," he answered, and then teasingly added, "I'm just holding you. I don't want you to fall off the bed and hurt yourself."

"Very funny," I told him. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

He sighed, and I turned my head to look at him. "What?" I asked.

"You won't be clumsy anymore in a few days," he sighed. "You won't be warm, you won't blush, you won't have a heart beat…" he pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. "I've been away for so long… I've missed all your human qualities. I've missed you, too, don't get me wrong, but I will always miss your human characteristics."

"Will I be very different?" I asked. "Will you still love me after I'm not warm and I don't blush and you can't catch me when I fall?"

"I will always love you, Isabella," Edward said. "Becoming a vampire can't change that. Even if this doesn't work, nothing will change my love for you, unless it makes it stronger. But I don't know that I can love you anymore than I already do. You are my entire life. You hold all of my love."

"How can someone as wonderful as you love someone as plain as me?" I asked. "I look at you in all of your god-like glory, your beauty and grace and… and… and your perfection, and then I look at me."

"I have better eyesight," Edward teased me, and then stopped. "Wait, did you just say I have god-like glory?"

"I… oh, forget I said that," I pleaded as I blushed.

"No, you said I have god-like glory," Edward insisted. "I'm not forgetting that!"

"One disadvantage of having a vampire lover is that he never forgets anything," I groaned.

"One advantage of having a human lover is that she says such adorable things about me," Edward said. "I like it."

"But I'll be one of you in about five days," I pointed out.

"I know," Edward said. "I haven't forgotten."

"I'm a little nervous," I admitted.

"You should be," Edward said seriously. "It isn't a laughing matter. It's a very different way of life. It's a very painful transformation."

"I'm not worried about the pain or the difference in life-style," I scoffed. "I'm worried that my idea may not work."

"It is a little odd," Edward allowed, "But then again, so are you. It should work."

I heard the front door open and close, and then I heard a car start and pull away from the house.

"Was that Angela?" I asked.

"It was," Edward confirmed. "Mark is coming up now. I should leave."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promised. I gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward answered. He left me on the bed then, and escaped out the window before Mark could open the door.


	40. Save the Mushy Stuff For Eternity

Two days later I was at the Cullen's house, preparing for my injection of venom. Carlisle had collected quite a bit, and he was planning to inject it in several different places to speed up the transformation. I was a little nervous, but I think Jasper was helping me out again.

"Alice?" I asked at one point.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked.

"Do we get to find out what our Christmas gifts were?" I asked.

"Here's the key," Alice answered, pulling it out of her pocket, "And your box is upstairs. I'll go get it."

She returned a moment later with my box. I grabbed it and tried to unlock it, but my hands were shaking too much, so Edward gently took it from me and turned the key.

He didn't let me see what was inside at first, but I pointed out that it was my box, so he agreed to let me see it. He handed me the box, and inside was a small golden ring. I looked up, only to see Edward down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan Kingery," he said, "You are the love of my existence and always will be. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and threw my arms around his neck. He stood up and twirled me around before setting me gently back on the floor and taking my hand. He slipped a ring on my finger, and I realized that the one in the box was for him. I took it out and shyly handed it to him.

"We're engaged," Edward said quietly. He took both my hands in his and touched his forehead to mine. "We're engaged, Bella, can you believe it?"

"I can," I said, but then laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'm still married to Mark," I laughed.

"We'll take care of that in three days," Edward promised.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," Edward responded solemnly.

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him with the biggest smile that had ever adorned my face.

"Now I am," I answered. "I'm ready for anything as long as Edward is by my side."

"I'll never leave you again," Edward promised. "Never again."

"Forever?"

"Forever, as long as we both shall exist," Edward said jokingly, but I could hear the sincere promise beneath the jesting.

"Forever is a long time," I mused.

"But since we have each other it won't seem quite so long," Edward said.

"Come on, you two," Carlisle instructed as he lead us up to Edward's room so that I could lie on the newly purchased bed during my transformation. "Save the mushy stuff for eternity."


	41. Epilogue

At the end of this portion of my story, all is well. The divorce went through without a hitch. Mark and I didn't fight over anything, so it was a simple and inexpensive affair. Emmett did a better job than I would have given him credit for. Mark's lawyer, who happened to be someone named Jasper Hale, did an awesome job as well. In fact, once the papers were signed and everything was finalized, we all gathered in the living room and played some games on the Nintendo Wii. I'm sorry to say that I broke a controller with my new found strength… but luckily Alice saw it coming and had already bought a new one. I gave Mark a hug when he left, and made him promise to call and write.

Mark and Angela left to attend Washington State University together. Somebody had to take my place in the apartment. Alice and Rose went with them to collect my things.

Edward, true to his word, hasn't left my side once since my transformation. The only times are when I tell him to go away – like when I go take a "human moment," as I still call them, and tell him to wait in the room. He obeys… sometimes.

Instead of saying that I was sick and couldn't go back to school with Mark, I just told them the truth. Mark and I aren't married anymore, and so I didn't want to go to school there anymore. I said I would take the rest of the year off and apply somewhere else in the fall. They weren't happy, but there wasn't much they could really do.

While we were talking during the next year, Mark and I decided, with some input from Angela and Edward, that we should have a joint wedding. Our wedding took place in Forks in a little chapel. The only people we invited were our family and close friends. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had a lot of fun planning and decorating for the wedding. I made sure I was well fed the day of the wedding. Because of my aversion to blood as a human, I'm not really tempted by blood at all, but I didn't want to take any chances. Besides, I wanted my eyes to be the lovely topaz color that they had finally turned. Gone were the days when I wore my brown contacts. My parents thought that I had bought contacts so that I could look like the Cullens!

My parents did wonder what had happened to me. They wondered about my change in appearance. I didn't tell them, and I didn't give them many opportunities to ask. If they did ask, I merely changed the subject. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

The Volturi did come, exactly a month after my transformation. They sent Demetri and Jane to find out if I was a vampire yet, and they seemed surprised that I actually was. Jane seemed a little disappointed. I still shudder to think of what she would have done to my family had I still been human.

Victoria is still with the family. We, as a family, are discussing if we should move to Alaska or not. Carlisle has a few years left before he has to move on to avoid suspicion. A doctor that never ages and looks like he's only in his twenties when he's claiming mid-thirties gets a little suspicious. Another reason why we want to move is because of Victoria and me. Victoria is still new to the diet of animals, not humans, and I'm still a new vampire. Alaska would present less temptation for both of us. Victoria doesn't mind living in Forks – she can't go out in public anyway, to avoid questions, and if she isn't around humans then she isn't tempted. But we're thinking about moving anyway. We'll either start high school again or I have the option of finishing college first.

Edward and I are trying to decide of we should travel a little. I've never really been out of the U.S., and he wants me to see the world. I told him that we have an eternity to see the world, and that I don't care what we do as long as I'm with him. Emmett and Jasper, who just happened to be passing our room at that particular moment, gagged and made a comment about how we needed to get a room.

"We're in our room, dimwits!" I called back at them, which started a wrestling match.

Did you know that I can actually beat Emmett at wrestling?

He claims it's because he was going easy on me.

Edward claims that it's because I'm still a new vampire, so I still have extra strength.

Jasper kept his mouth shut. He was the smart one.

All in all, my life is good. Sure, we have a few problems every once in a while, but on a whole, life is perfect. It's been two years since that fateful Christmas break when my life got twisted, turned, thrown in a blender and poured out in a completely different form. It's hard to believe.

Thus ends this part of my life story. As for the rest of my story? You may get to hear it, you may not. Mythical creatures don't always get to tell the end of their stories, and, after all, I have eternity to make mine. Maybe something interesting will happen, but then again, maybe not. Perhaps you'll still be alive to hear more of my happy ending.

The End


	42. Author's Note and Thanks

Here's the wrap up author's note for Moving On. I've loved writing this so much that I'm not sure I want it to be over. But it is.

I'm not sure if I will write a sequel or not. If I do decide to write one, I will be waiting for a little while. I'm taking a break from writing… I think. Last time I said I was taking a break from writing, it lasted ten minutes. But I do think I will wait for a little while before I jump into another story.

If I decide to write a sequel I'll try to remember to add a chapter on here with the name.

I'm sure people have lots of questions, so if you send your questions in a review I'll try to answer them as best I can. I may write an FAQ and add it as another chapter.

In other words, if this is on your alert list, you might get a couple more emails for new chapters.

I know some people make a chapter dedicated only to saying thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or put the story on their alerts list, or added the story to their favorites lists... but I'm not going to do that. You all know who you are. You know who you are better than I do, actually, because several of you changed your names halfway through my story. (Those of you who did confused the heck out of me, just so you know. :P ) I will say this here, though. You guys are all awesome. I never thought that my story would be this popular. Moving On averaged 12-15 reviews per chapter, close to 400 hits per chapter, as of right now, (meaning just moments before I post the last chapters) has a total of 83 story alerts, and 57 people have it on their favorites list. That is way more than I ever even hoped for. And it's all because of you guys! So give yourself a pat on the back and have a cyber cookie (link to the cyber cookies is in my profile).

Once again, thanks for all of your support and help with this story. Would you believe that this is the first chaptered story I've ever completed in typed form? It's all because of the support from you guys!

So thanks for reading, reviewing, adding me and my story to your alerts and favorites lists, and giving me the support I needed to finish this!

So, because I'm sure there will be more stories, even if it's not a sequel to Moving On…  
Until the next story,  
Addie


	43. Sequel Title

The sequel to "Moving On" is up! The preface and first chapter have been posted.

The title to the sequel is titled, "I Didn't Want The End To Come." It will be a tad darker than Moving On.

Just go read it, already. :P  
Addie


	44. New Story!

Yes, it's true. I'm still alive. I'm still alive, and I'm still writing. The preface for my latest story is up, and it's called, "Out Of Control." No, it is not the third story in the Moving On series. It's a completely new story, and it's set after Eclipse.

I can't guarantee that I'll update it frequently since I'm a college student now, but I will definitely update it as frequently as I am able.

Anyway, go read the preface if you want to. I would definitely like that. The first chapter will be up within the next few days.

Thanks again to everyone who reads my work! You're awesome and amazing and I love you all. :)

Addie


End file.
